Red and Green
by Simplicity
Summary: *Completed* When the winter season comes in -- romance can't help but to fall down on Hogwarts. [Snape/Harry Fluffiness] [Chapter Twenty-Three is up] [Reviews are loved]
1. x Tomorrow Won't Come Until Today

****

Authors Note: This is a Snape/Harry fiction, full of fluffiness and sweet stuff like that. Rated PG-13.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter - Just like writing it ^_^

****

* Red and Green

By: Simplicity

****

_________________________

I. Tomorrow Won't Come Until Today

Stupid brats. Adolescences. A sigh surpassed my parted lips as I twisted my fork into my food, the silver metal scratching against the plate in what most people would call irritating. If only they would listen to their selves talk. This was hardly the way I wanted to spend my vacation. But of coarse Albus had to just force me to come and 'enjoy the season' with him and seven other students. Oh, and damn, just shoot me now. Potter just _had_ to stay and pester me. 

"Candy heart, Severus?" Dumbledore asked as his mouth nibbled on a pink one and his eyes were full of glee. Dumbledore had become fondly attached to the piece of candy that he munched on a regular basis. I looked over at Albus with not exactly a look of agreement of approval. It was my last idea to put one of those pieces of childish candy tidbits with false words in my mouth.

"No thanks, Headmaster. I'd prefer not." I sneered to myself as he turned his attention back to the Christmas tree. My eyes followed to Potter as he insisted on talking about Quidditch to that damned Longbottom until I heard a slight sigh from Albus. I tried his best not to pity the man who always tried to make me cheered up, but sometimes, I had to. Dumbledore just offered a lot of chances to me, so Dumbledore was owed that respect. Sort of.

"You know you should try out next year." Potter's voice said cheerfully as he began to gnaw on one of those things Albus likes to call 'candy hearts'. I would burn them all to hell and laugh with joy, if I could. Maybe I should look up a spell later on that. I mean, it wasn't that drastic day filled with hearts and pink crap!

"I don't think I'd be a good member." Longbottom voice called in reply, but he was cheerful as ever that Harry would encourage him. Longbottom was finally right. He would have died the instant he gotten on the broom. Damn, he _should _try out.

"Severus, children. Won't you join me in a song?" Albus said gleefully, that sparkle in his eye. I couldn't help but mutter out a groan. Albus noticed it. Though he acted like he didn't. But what's one professor to seven kids and the owner of the school who wanted to sing? Well, to say the least, a groaning professor. I had every right to. I wanted to be in my dungeons, reading. or making a potion. 

My ears wish they would break off my head and run as I hear Albus beginning to sing one of those foolish Muggle tunes. The children joining behind in chorus. Just burn them all to hell. And those damned candy hearts that Albus kept trying to offer me.

++

"Good night all. Hope you all wake up to a wonderful Christmas." Albus smiled brightly as he stood up from his chair and began to walk around the table, placing his hand on top of the children's head. Don't he dare touch my head. I would cut off his hand and burn it in my fireplace with joy. Do not touch my head, my hair, me.

He touched my head.

Damn. My eyes rolled and I stood up and the hand fell off my head. Potter shot me a cheeky grin. Was that some sort of 'fuck off and die' from him to me for a Christmas present? If it was, I loved it. Stupid brats need to grow up. And as they started to wander off to their house dormitories, Albus held me behind. Piss off old man in a hat.

"Severus, are you alright? You look so depressed at dinner." I snort, and sneer. Oh, I just do all of those impossible things that he's sees right through and grins. And there's that twinkle again. I only rest my hand on my head, as if aggravated by the man's attempts every year to cheer me up. I was happy. I had my dungeons. I had my fireplace. I had my potions. I had me.

"I'm fine." I mutter, I had to reply. He would be upset if I didn't. He only nods and wanders off down to the hall and hums another damned Christmas song to himself. Let me shoot the damned reindeer. I can put it out of it's own misery for being sung around a billion times during this Christmas time.

I made my way to my corridors. Where I belonged this Christmas eve. Why did we have to come up with such foolish holiday? Odd boy I was when I was young, for enjoying it. But I was highly glad that as I grew up I was smart enough to convince myself that this holiday was made for people to become lazy and sleep. 

"Foolish." I mutter before changing into my night robes. I honestly did miss them. My own clothes needed cleaning. Cleaning from the children, from Albus, from the music, from those damned candy hearts. These robes were clean. They had been in my dungeons, in my air, around my potions. These robes were me.

I settle back into my bed, under the green sheets and my head tossed on my green pillowcase that shimmered brightly, shining their Slytherin colors. "Merry Christmas, Severus." I mutter softly before the sound of a quiet, and restful night evades my eyes. No more children, no more songs, no more candy hearts. It was about time I actually got to have the change to have sleep that I did deserve. Especially after all those corrections I had to make on dozens of essays today.

I deserved my robes.

++

The glimmer of light through my only window awoke me. It was Christmas day. The grounds of Hogwarts were covered in a thick sheet of icy snow. And it was bloody cold. Just go kill the snow for me, please? If I did it myself I would have to get up from under my warm fireplace and go outside. And for every damn reason I had in my mind, I was certainly not going to. 

Then Albus showed up at my door. Now how the hell did he get in? I was flabbergasted at the fact that he could just walk into my dungeons, without the slightest bit of emotion on his face. Besides the damn smile. And the damn twinkle. He walked towards me and smiled, it never went away. It was like glued to his face. "Happy Christmas, Severus."

I grunt and pull the covers up to my shoulders. Fuck being professional. It was just too damn cold and I was too damn lazy. "Happy Christmas to you too, Headmaster." Oh those words could just twist my throat and die. It hurt as much trying to kick Albus out of my dungeons as it was to say those words. I didn't wish him a Happy Christmas at all. So what? I have to lie to make the man think good of me. He was owed that respect. Those thoughts. Or else the poor old man might have a heart attack. 

"You have gifts you know." He smiled. I grunted and turned my face back into my pillow. But it was just a cover up. I was in shock. Gifts? From who? Oh! Of coarse, those Weasley boys have bombs for me. Joy. They leave the school and they still torture their favorite teacher to torture, me. "They're not from the Weasley's either."

How does he know everything I think? How the hell does he know? I give up on the fact that I thought I might get sleep and sit up. To my surprise there were two gifts stacked in a small pile by my bed. "From who, then?" His eyes gazed at mine as he picked the two parcels up and placed them atop my bed. This was too childish. Ridiculous. 

"See for yourself." He smiled pleasantly and that twinkle shined again. Damn that twinkle. He made his way out of my room and I sat on my bed with two presents. Joy. And I think it was curiosity that made me want to touch them, to even dare open them rather then throw them in my fireplace. My hand lifted up the tag on the first box, which was rather small, and I grunted. It was from Albus. Sick man. Forcing me to open presents with sarcastic joy. 

It was just too damn cold. And I was just too damn mean. I placed the box to the side to see a box covered in that odd silver paper that people called 'gift wrap'. There was a large bow at the top. Flipping it over with a sigh, I looked at the tag. But it shocked me. It was from Potter. Even worse then Albus, the damn boy got me a gift. 

I stopped myself from opening it to see what the boy had done. But damn the curious invasion of thoughts in my mind. Damn the Christmas songs. Damn the coldness. And damn those candy hearts. Damn me for opening the box.

The paper flew to the side as I grunted and sighed through the whole process. Just in case Albus was waiting around the corner. I couldn't get my rather thrilled and excited for an inch thoughts be shown to anyone. Especially that old man. He would just be so _thrilled_ that I was happy for a minute. Moments. Seconds. My hands fondled the paper off entirely. It was a book.

It was a rare book. The ends of the pages were gold. The covers were worn, but it just made it even more rare. '_Potion Masters and their Potions_'. I decided that this wasn't so bad as I thought it would be. I could do without the paper, bows and nametags. But the book was nice. There were thousands of pages. I flipped through them all. Pages filled with pictures of Potion Masters I looked up to, and some of their potions. The worlds most famous.

But Potter was not going to get it easier in Potions for this. If that was what he was hoping for.

I set the book to the side, but I couldn't help to have my gaze fall on it as I opened Albus's present. I was just so eager to read the book, so eager to see everything about it. But all those thoughts as I looked at Albus's present.

It was a bag of candy hearts. Damn him.

++

"Just in time for Christmas lunch, Severus." Albus grinned broadly, pointing to the seat next to him with his eyes. I looked as if I were ready for lunch. Inside I was puzzled by Potter's gift, but found it best not to speak of it now. A certain 'thank you' is required, but I could deal with that later. I sat elegantly in my seat, looking over at the seven students. My eyes stayed on Potter for much longer the needed. As soon as I realized that I moved my eye's to Albus quickly. Too quickly.

"I hope you all had a very happy Christmas." Dumbledore smiled as he tapped his glass and the plates before him and me were filled. Plus the one long table Dumbledore had moved specially for the students was filled with food. They all began to gobble down what they could get their hands on. I really wished at least one Slytherin student would have stayed; they'd have the elegance to eat properly. 

Minus Crabbe and Goyle. Those two got placed in the wrong house.

After eating, each of the students showed off what they got. But Potter didn't show off anything. I was suspicious. Why wasn't he showing off his new toys and gadgets to all of his friends? Maybe I shouldn't have had asked myself that question; I was gawking at the boy. And Albus noticed. Albus tugged at my robe and murmured into my ear very quietly after he was confident Harry and the others were caught up in talk too much to notice us. "Harry hasn't received any gifts this year yet."

But. No. Wait. What about that Granger girl? Weasley? What about Dumbledore? ..Wait. Since when did I care? It was the coldness, I blamed. My eyes looked to Potter and then back to Albus. I had a thought of guilt in me. I got something from Albus, and Potter did not. It was a weird feeling of guilt that hit me. I was never the person for Christmas, but maybe.. No. It was the coldness. And that book.

But still Harry looked happy as ever. He was smiling, laughing. The boy didn't need box gifts to be happy. He could settle on being with people who cared for him. Damn Gryffindor pride. Damn Gryffindor courage at that. The boy was too full of it, and you know I'd only admit that to myself.

As the students began to wander off into pairs of two or three groups to test out their new gifts. Potter found himself sitting by himself, playing with a chess boards pieces. It was an old set, but he enjoyed looking over their care that they got when they were made. He set up the board. And played by himself.

I admit it. I wanted to play. But intentions only to beat the child and show him that I could beat anyone. Or.. I think.

I sighed to myself. It was the holiday spirit, I blame as I stood up and walked around the teachers table to stand before Potter and the chess set. He looked up at me and smiled. He was just too into the Christmas holiday. "Thank you for the gift." I mumble quietly, hoping no one heard. But I gave up and knew that Albus would hear as soon as I _felt_ those twinkling eyes fall on me. 

Potter nodded to me and grinned broadly. I ignored the shades of red that crossed his cheeks. It was just too cold. Faces could turn green for all I care. "You're welcome." He looked over at the chessboard. And this his gaze fell back on me. He wanted to play. I wanted to play. I wouldn't ask. He'd have to. I couldn't. Damn it.

"Are you any good, Potter?" My voice stays cold as I watched him. He only shook his head and frowned some, those little, innocent fingers swirled around the chess pieces as his eyes looked as if he was thinking hardly. Too hardly. "Would you like to have a game, professor?"

I grunt as a reply, before sitting down into the table's seat. My eyes watched as Potter set up the chessboard with happiness. The pieces settled into their spot. He smiled softly and gave me the black pieces. Of coarse, with all this black I wear, he would think to give me the black pieces.

But I liked the white ones. They got to go first.

++

"I really hope you liked my gift." The cheeky brat smiled. His fingers set up another game. He had already lost four games to me - but still; that damned Gryffindor pride I blamed. He seemed all too consumed in the fact that I was doing something _besides_ reading this Christmas day. And I must admit, I did like it. Just an inch. A centimeter. A millimeter. Damn it, a whole damn lot.

"It was nice." I mutter as I sip my tea. Albus gave me the tea. I knew it was a way to get me to stay with Potter and play chess. And I knew that Albus had hundreds of cups of tea waiting behind it. But all to the same, I was curious. I wanted to know how Potter had gotten his hands on that rare book. I shouldn't ask. But I did. "Potter. How exactly did you get that book?"

He looked up at me. A grin planted across his lips as he moved his chess piece first. I still wanted the white ones. They did bigger smashes when they took my pieces. Not that many got taken. "I, uh, got a catalog. I found it in there. Looked for the perfect book for some time."

I almost gapped. I was a bit shocked. I only offered him a small smirk trying to hide my need of questions to be answered. But my inner voice was doing nothing more then shooing me away from those pesky thoughts that always took me into their cold, and shivering emotions. I blamed the cold weather. "Planned it out?"

Potter's eyes grew, but instantly closed. That brat's blush again. Scarlet shades crossed his cheek as he nodded some, making his next move as I moved my chess piece. He only seemed to be a bit dazed at my question. I was very thoughtful on how he would answer it. 

"Everyone deserves a gift." He smiled softly. I was about to cut in with the fact I _did _get one from Albus, but his innocent voice stopped me. "And Professor Dumbledore's gift of candy hearts did not count. He got everyone some. Everyone deserves something unique."

The chess piece in my finger almost dropped. It was clinging onto my peach skin. I looked at him, but quickly turned my face. And Albus looked at me as he found a second to spare to look away from that Longbottom boy. That damn twinkle in his eye flashed at me. My face returned to Potter's, and he sat there, looking innocent as ever.

Maybe there was a boy behind the scar.

But I still wanted those white chess pieces.

****

To be continued ...


	2. x If You Insist

****

Authors Notes: Chapter Two of the Red and Green series. Harry and Snape as always.

****

Disclaimer: Don't own the book, or anything to do with Harry Potter. Just my imagination and this story. Thanks.

Enjoy

----

** **

Red and Green

II. If You Insist

"I think I'm going to go to bed, sir." Harry yawned some. Neither of us seemed to notice the fact that the sun started to set, nor the fact that everyone had done and ate dinner--getting ready to go to bed. We were compelled to play as much chess as we could. Shocked the students, indeed. But Albus would never let go of that smile.

"Yes, twenty-nine games." I smirked, my voice was not as icy as before. I blamed the fires around the great hall. He frowned a bit, whether it be the fact I was putting emphasis that I won twenty nine games against him or the fact that he still wanted to play. "You are getting better though, Potter." I admitted. He seemed to cheer up a bit, placing the pieces back into their rightful places.

"Thank you for making my Christmas better, sir." He smiled, and stood up. I found myself captivated by the fact that the boy could find playing chess to take away any unhappiness that may settle on him during this day. Not getting presents. No family. No real home. I guess all it took was a greasy, old git of a Potions Master to make the boy feel better. He was owed that. For the book he gave me. Even trade.

"Good night, sir." He smiled, and turned to wave to Albus. Albus only replied with a grin, finding it best to keep the boy from lacking sleep. He turned back to me and gave a wink. A promising wink, I took it as. It was nice, I admit.

"Night Potter." I mutter quietly as I sip my cold tea. It was only my first cup - but it was left forgotten when we were playing. Still half full. But blizzard like cold. I sighed as I rested my hand on my head and my elbow connected to the table. Luckily before I imagined my position, all the children were gone and only Albus remained. Like it would mean any difference, Albus always knew what I was doing.

I felt a hand hold onto my shoulder, and I looked up to see him. He was smiling happily, not to my surprise. The hand clenched my shoulder softly, and I felt the end of his beard touch my back, and I shivered lightly in reply. My face turned back to see him, and was only welcomed with a few words. "Thank you Severus."  


"For what?" I ask. I knew the answer, but wanted to hear Albus say it.

"For being Harry's friend today." He grinned. I wasn't exactly expecting that. Not. That. Answer. I wasn't Potter's friend. We just played chess. He bought me a book. I drank my tea. I beat him at the game. Twenty nine times. And we told each other 'Happy Christmas'. That doesn't make him my friend. He's still my student.

I remind myself to take twenty points from him somehow at the start of them term to reemphasis that thought. 

And as quickly as Albus told me those words, he left. And I was left in the Great Hall. The Christmas Tree still shining. The fireplace still burning wildly. My tea cup still half full. The chess board pieces resting quietly. But I was alone. And I didn't really like it.

++

The morning dawned upon my skin through my one window. I yawned to myself, noting it was much better being alone. I didn't have to act all elegant. My dungeons smelled of potions and green tea. It was what I needed to get those thoughts of playing chess with Harry as fun away from me. Just my robes, my big bed, and me. ell, not to mention the book Potter gave to me in my hand. I must had fell asleep reading it.

It was actually a good book.

I got up out of bed, lazily, at that and make my way to my shower. I was not a morning person at all.

++

"Severus! A word with you!" Albus smiled curtly. My eyes closed as I nodded and walked down the Great Hall. The seven students were piled at _their_ table, eating away happily. I collapsed in my chair and looked at Albus. He was a bit too close compared to regular seat during the school season which was _far_ away from him, as requested. "Severus. I have a large request of you."

I sigh but keep the air in. Just go away Albus. Let me enjoy my potions for one day. Please. "Yes, headmaster?" I absolutely hate the ways my lips have a mind of their own. I think Albus is using magic on me to agree to him, and comply with all his wishes and requests. He smiles softly before popping one of those irritable candy hearts into his mouth. I shudder at the sight.

"I need to go to the Ministry of Magic today.. Would you mind taken the children down to Diagon Alley to have a bit of fun?" I groan to myself. He notices but says nothing of it. I only nod, curtly. I feel as if I am at his feet, ready and willing to do all that he asks. He did give me this job.. and allowed me to become Head of Slytherin House. It was nice making fun of those adolescences, but still. I felt like I was forced to comply with what he wished for.

"Thank you." He smiled and tapped his glass. The students looked up at him instantly. Maybe I should get a glass and tap it. Maybe they'd look up a me and actually pay attention in class. Merlin, I'd end up just throwing at their little heads trying to hit Longbottoms. "Students. Today Professor Snape has been willing enough to take you all to Diagon Alley to have a relaxing day. I hope you treat him well."

I closed my eyes as he made my aura so.. splendid to the children that they were in shock. I wasn't doing this for them. Never. I was just doing it for Albus. So he would be happy. And so maybe he would actually give me that damned Dark Art's class. It truly did deserve me. And I deserved it.

"Go ahead and get your stuff." I mutter quietly and roll my eyes. My head lolls back against the chair, and I give Albus an evil smirk. He only smiles at me and puts out his hand, offering a pink candy heart. I snarl quietly, under my breath, to the candy heart and shake my head. I simply refuse to put the thing in my mouth. 

I wonder if I could deduct house points. I assume I can and evilly smile.

++

Seven children. Over fifty stores. Filled with about one thousand other wizards and witches. This was bloody madness. I needed collars. And leashes. And I need my dungeons filled with my potions. I sighed as I gathered up the bunch from a candy store and dragged them down to a quieter end where it was less populated. They all tried to fight back against with my hands grabbing onto their robes. But I simply looked at them. And they walked on their own. Good boys.

We all entered into a Quidditch shop. There they gazed at the latest broomsticks and I leaned against the wall of the store and sighed. Everyone was looking at the broom. Except Potter. I watch him as he browses the book section. His hands were crossing over the covers of the books. I tried not to stare, but I just found it odd that, Hogwart's so-called-best-Seeker was looking at books, and not the broomsticks.

I was so curious. I needed to stop being so curious of the boy. I blamed the book, and the chess games. All twenty-nine of them. Plus Albus. Damn that man for making me watch after seven brats. Potter raised an eyebrow as he saw me watching him. He looked back at his book. The boy could afford it, but he put it back on the shelf and walked to the door. And just stood.

Foolish boy. Buy yourself the book. Yet he just stood, smiling happily outside.

I waited until he wasn't looking and went to investigate the book. My hands pressed against the book and looked at the title. '_Charms and Potions to Enhance your Quidditch Tactics'. _I reread the title at least six times before setting the book back down from my hand. Maybe the Potter boy wasn't so brain dead on Quidditch for the rest of his life.

"People should really think about tactics before buying expensive brooms." A voice said lightly. It was Potter's. He walked besides me and leaned against the bookshelf, his eyes flickering over mine, and mine instantly flicker back. His are jeweled. Mine are coal. Yet somehow, he lightens up mine. I blame it on the sun from the window.

"Indeed." I mutter, looking over the book. He innocently takes the book into his hand, flipping through the pages. His eyes seem to gaze happily over the images and words that captivate his eyes. He should buy the book. "Why don't you buy it?" I had to know a reason, the boy never explained things well. He looks up to me and smiles.

"I'm going to buy it for Neville." I gap but regain my posture. Foolish child. 

"Buy it for yourself." I resort looking over him. He simply shakes his head, those bold eyes fluttering happily as he looks over the book. He only offers me a grin, a rather cheesy grin at that.

"Neville deserves it more then I do." I resist myself from shaking my head. It would show I cared, or something unnatural of me. I just let out a sigh and watch him walk off to the cashier and purchase the book. The boy is just too giving. I pick up another copy of the book. I shouldn't buy the boy a book. I shouldn't spend my money on the brat. But I do. I blame the fact he got me a gift.

++

"Potter." I mutter very quietly as I watch him leave the Great Hall. Merlin, I hope no one sees this act of once-in-a-lifetime kindness I am about to offer to the boy who is supposed to be my worst enemy. He turns around to look at me and I only nod; he knows by now that it means I want to speak to him. Just a natural act that took not even years to get accustomed to. 

"Yes sir?" He asks, his voice so perky. I immediately assumed that Longbottom was happy over his gift. I sigh softly, unable to understand why I was exactly doing this. I reach into my robes and my slim hands emerge with a book. The book he wanted from the story. My hand pushes itself forward, to be inches from Potter's body. "For you."

He stares at the book, for moments that seem like minutes. Finally, his small hands grasp onto the book. His eyes lit up and he gazed at me. I was caught in those jeweled eyes - but I blamed the fact I was tired. Even though I was not. "Thank you, sir." He grinned and finally took the whole book into his hand. Please no questions Potter. "But why did you get it for me?"

"Potter." I say softly, searching for an answer. My face seems worried, and all the same time, too pleased that Potter liked his gift. My hands fell to my sides and I grasped the sides of my cloak, maybe they could provide me with any answer. And then I use his own words on him. "Everyone deserves something unique."

And I walk away from the boy, out of the Great Hall. I still wonder, though, what the boy was thinking after I gave him the book. After I said those words. After I left. But I wasn't about to ask either.

++

It was four days before the students were to arrive back to this school to get back to work and away from gifts and toys. Four days till I got to steal thousands of points from those brain dead children. Four days till I had to think about detention. Fours days till I had to clean up broken beakers and burnt cauldrons. Four days until my life went back to normal and away from the fact that I had enough holiday spirit to buy the boy a book.

I shouldn't matter much. It was only a book, not very expensive. And he bought me a book for Christmas. So it was a fair trade. But in all the world, Merlin, it mattered.

"Good morning, Severus!" Albus smiled as he pointed to me to the chair next to him. I hope he wouldn't ask for anymore favors. I'm out of them for the rest of my life. I settled myself down in my seat and sip on my black tea. It was nice to feel that sweet feeling fill my throat. I missed it, a lot. "Would you like to join the children and me in some Dueling tactics?"

Yes. I would. I could prove to Albus I deserve that Dark Arts class. That I'm far better then the last six teachers in the last six years. I could show him my skills and he would be charmed by my technique. But if I showed him how eager I wanted to try - I'd lose my shield of coldness. "I'll watch." And kindly help out during the whole process.

The students were gathered around the room specially designated for dueling. Albus on one end of the table, and I found my way onto the other side. The students were excited to see what Albus would pull out of his hat, or his beard for that matter. I had my black wand clenched to my hand, and Albus was just staring on the other end. Eyes glittering like they were on fire in the night's sky. I should really look up a potion to kill off those twinkles.

"Now children. First off, I think it's best if we set up two students to duel. Just to see what level you guys are at." Albus smiled. I sighed, I did not want to have to deal with students getting hurt because they couldn't say their spells right or flick a wand correctly. I thanked Merlin that there were no first years here, or else the Infirmary would be full of children, hurt, and needing my damned potions. They were mine during this time.

"Harry, come on up. Neville you too." Potter looked surprise. Longbottom looked as if he was hit with a truck. I snorted with laughter and got off the long table. This would truly be fun. The two students made there way onto the table - looking at each other - Potter with a smile and Longbottom with a frown. I almost felt sorry for the poor boy who was about to get hurt. 

They stood at other ends, wands raised after bowing. They had serious looks on their faces for a moment, but I knew that they were oddly enough, friends. I had my eyes on the events at full attention, I really wanted to see Longbottom get hurt -- but something squeamish went though my body. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

And then Longbottom struck. He actually did a decent version of '_Espericasa_' which I could say, made me an inch-worthy impressed. Potter was flown back, and there were a few gasps. A loud shriek came from Potter. But he stood, yet his eyes were closed tightly. I looked over to Albus, for some sort of thought if we should cease the duel. Albus was at the edge of his seat, looking at Potter. 

All of a sudden Potter clutched his head with his hand. His wand dropped and I knew this wasn't good. Not at all.

Albus moved towards the boy, and I followed. Potter's hand was clutched to his head, and he fell to his knees. The wand, the duel, everything long forgotten behind the boy's pain. Well, he did look like he was in pain. His eyes were clenched tightly, drops if sweat coming from his head. And I felt some pain in the pit of my stomach. I should be happy the boy was in pain, but I hurt.

"Harry, can you hear me?" Albus asked as he held onto the boys arm, laying him down onto the ground. I held back the crowd of students trying to get a peek of what was going on. But Potter still lay there with his hand on his head. Precisely on his mark. His hand seemed to be strained to keep it's position on the mark, maybe there was pain.

"It hurts." Potter cried, and I couldn't help but fall to my knees next to the boy. My mind ran as fastly as it could to some sort of potion to help cure the boy of this pain. His happiness was taken away from him for something he never meant to do. Those pages in the magazines he never wanted to be on. Those children calling his name when he never wanted to be known. 

I immediately got up and started to walk towards the door. Albus looked at me and I nodded. He knew I was going to go get a potion, it was our connection. As much as I hated to admit it, I had a strong connection with Albus when I went to do things. As soon as I neared my dungeons - I started to run. I never ran like this for anyone, and it was a weird feeling. As if I cared. I blamed the fact that Albus weighed so much trust on me. Because he did.

I returned moments later with a bottle of blue liquid in my hand, pushing it forth to the boys mouth. Albus need not stop me, he trusted me with all his heart. I poured the liquid down the boys mouth. His was still in struggling pain. My index finger went down to stroke over his throat, in an attempt to make the liquid go down his throat. And minutes later, after all the screams and struggles. Harry passed out.

The potion had worked. And a sigh of relief fell over me.

Potter would be alright.

****

To be continued..


	3. x White Pieces

****

Authors Notes: Chapter Three of Red and Green the Snape and Harry fluffy love story.

****

Disclaimer: I just own the story, not Harry Potter. Thanks

Enjoy

--

****

Red and Green

III. White Pieces

"Good morning, Harry." I heard Albus tell the boy as Harry sat up, or at least trying, while rubbing his eyes. My body leaned against the doorway as it was my purpose to 'guard and protect the boy' as Albus put it. More along the lines of meaning, 'I'm tired, can you watch the boy'. I didn't mind, much, though I preferred my dungeon. To be honest, I had a curious thought of what happened to Potter that day. 

And for those three days while Potter was passed out; I was worried.

Albus handed him his glasses which he placed on his eyes, and I could tell that all his visions became correct. He looked around, shaking himself out of that memory. Albus placed his hand on Potter's head, trying to calm the boy. I watched, but I tried to look as if I could careless. I emitted a sigh, and Potter's eyes moved to me. He gave a weak smile. I only lolled my head back.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" Albus asked. Harry looked back to Albus and shook his head some, as if trying to wake up. He smiled softly and nodded to Albus before leaning against the bed using his elbows. His eyes focused in on me again. I just stared at the boy. Give him an answer, Potter. He took my note of glaring at Albus and went on, stuttering at first.

"I'm okay.." Harry muttered. Merlin, the boy has no idea how many question Albus is about to pack him with. And Merlin, the boy had no idea how many questions I wanted to ask him. "I don't remember anything, sir. I just had a strong pain in my head. If that's what you were about to ask."

Albus nodded and pressed on Harry's shoulder to lie back down, and Potter complied. "Sleep well, Harry." Albus then turned towards me and started to walk forwards. I knew he was going to ask me to stay and watch. It's because he thought I was being otter's friend. Because of that damned chess game. All twenty-nine of them.

"Watch him, Severus?" Albus ask and I only nod. I show no emotions. I want to stay, but then again I don't. I look over the boys form, and he looks over at me with a smile. A hand runs across his scar as he feels it. I hear a soft groan from his lips as he traces his fingers over the form that's marked his head for years.

"What's wrong, Potter?" I ask, curious. My body swiftly, yet slowly moving over to the boy, peering over him while he laid in the bed.

"I wish the scar would go away." He mumbles, looking over at the counter. He picks up the book I bought him and flips to a certain page. I left the book there for him. I guess I do care. Just an inch. But I find myself more concerned with why he would want the scare to go away.

"Tomorrow classes resume. The students arrive in about eight hours." I mumble softly, looking over at the boy as he reads. His bright jeweled eyes look up at me and nod. 

"What classes do I have tomorrow?" He wants to go back to class? I would think he'd be entirely happy to stay away from work and lecturing teachers. Only to comply with his question, I close my eyes and think, hardly, about the sixth year Gryffindor's schedules.

"If the headmaster let's you go back to class.." I start and think for another moment, making sure I have the schedule in order." I believe you have Divination at nine o'clock. And at eleven you have Magical Creatures. Lunch." I pause and look over the boy. Tomorrow would be weird if he went back to class. "Then double Potions with Slytherin."

"Thank you, sir." He smiles and goes back to reading his book. I decide it best not to peruse why he wanted his scar off, for now. My body moves back against the door, and leans against it's form. My eyes casually drifted up and down the hall, turning my head to let out a yawn. I wasn't really sure what to feel now.

My eyes move to the boy, he looked so happy under the conditions of sickness, and medicine. I want to go over there for some reason and just hug him. I'm sure he hasn't had a hug in years. At least a hug that actually meant something. I blame the fact he got me a book for my caring.

Then again, I may actually care.

++

His eyes focus up at me as I walk by him, sighing softly. I plop myself down in the chair. He just gazes at me, really unsure of what to say or ask. But he continues reading from his book. There was some sorrow in his eye, though, I'm not really sure what of. Ever since I got that gift.. everything's been so different. I try to keep my cold front up but only get hit with a feeling that I was _needed_ to care.

"You don't have to stay." A small voice says. I reopen my eyes and look at the boy. His hands were resting on that book. I was in a thought of mixed emotions. I was somewhat glad that he enjoyed his book enough to read it while he was sick; but as well, I was mad at myself for letting myself fall to this level. This level of caring that I haven't been to in a while.

So I continue to blame the book.

"Headmaster asked me to stay." I mutter coldly, looking down at my lap. 

"You have classes tomorrow you have to prepare for." the voice speaks again, this time the book is dropped to the side of his form, nestled into the covers. His eyes no longer gaze over the book and onto me. I feel somewhat lost at words. Did the boy just want me to go away? Push me away from him?

"I'll stay." I saw rather harshly. I need to regain my control of this conversation.

"If I need anything, I can call." The voice tries to test my limits. I look up and glare at him. Those coal eyes of mine meet his. And for a second, there is a look of concern in his eyes that I haven't seen in quiet sometime. His glasses drop down to the bridge of his nose, as if he is insisting me to leave, and I'm almost at my will to do so. But it's Albus's request that keeps me in that chair. And the fact I do care for the boy, a little.

"I said I would stay, Potter. Now be quiet and get rest." I growl almost. He winces slightly under my voice. And I feel slightly bad that I had let the boy feel this way when I only cared. Yes, I guess I do care.

I hate the way I leave the boy, looking down. I was just surprised at the fact that he took a lot of heart into what I said and did. I assume the growl was really unnecessary. I don't want to keep him frowning in his sleep and while he's in this pain. I hate these parental instincts I have for the boy. And I blame those parental instincts I have for the boy for all the caring I've given. I've done it for the last six years.

"Would you like to play a game of chess?" I ask quietly. I feel his eyes gaze on me and I feel totally subdued by his innocence.

"I would like that, sir." He smiled weakly. He sits up and moves the book to the side, pulling the bed-table towards us. I move up and turn around to go and gather a chess board and pieces. And as soon as I turn around, I smile to myself. Damn paternal instincts. 

But I would get the white pieces this time.

++

"Severus." It was Albus's voice who stopped the game of chess between Potter and myself. He had already gone through ten games. I looked back at Albus who was smiling cheek to cheek. He quickly walked over to me, peering over my shoulder at the game we were playing. Potter had gotten much better. He flashed a grin at me as he watched Potter make another move. "Severus, the students are about to arrive."

I groan. I wasn't dressed. I had to go to dinner. I just wanted to play chess. I saw Potter's eyes move to Albus's trying to give a convincing look for me to stay. "How long?" I ask. I needed a bath, and I needed to get dressed before I had to face those impossible and obnoxious children.

"About an hour." Albus smiled and patted my shoulder softly. That damn twinkle in his eye was there again. "I hope to see both of you at dinner tonight. Harry, you can come. But if you don't feel like it, you don't have to." With that, Albus disappeared into the halls and wandered off, most likely, to find the other Professors who probably just got here.

"I must be off then." I offer a rare, but true grin to Potter. He only nods and smiles. But as soon as I hit the door as I was walking out. A small voice stopped me again. "It was nice."

I turned around, my hands clasped to my cloak and look at the boy. His eyes were glowing, fingers putting away the chess pieces that we played with all day. His tresses of black hair fallen to his face, and a smile still on his lips. I nod and raise a brow slightly. It was nice. It was nice to have company, nice to play chess. It was just nice. "One day we could play another game or two."

He smiles and pushes the chess set aside, and gets from off the bed. His body passes mine and I feel his eyes gaze on my coal eyes. "Yes, one day we should. But for now I have to get away before Madam Pomfrey comes and finds out what happened."

I grunt in a small pitch of laughter. And he leaves. I sit and look in the emptiness of the room. I stood there, thinking nothing to myself for moments. I was almost in shock that I had such a nice time over the winter holidays as compared to as of what I thought would occur. I missed the chess pieces. I missed the half cup of tea. And bloody hell, I missed Potter.

What was wrong with me?

++

"Welcome back, students and professors." Albus smiles brightly, standing to the hushed students. I sit at my seat, staying quiet as I should. Putting off the want to make my fork swirl on my plate for Albus's little speech that I've heard for years. "I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas. Let the feast begin." And with a tap of a cup, the food is there. But I've lost my appetite. I take a glance of Potter. He was watching me. He only smiles and turns back to his friends.

Every professor is talking to someone else and all the children are being their usual loud and obnoxious self's. I start twirling my fork on my plate, and I realize the winter time is gone. No more chess. No more tea. No more companionship.

"Professor Snape." I hear my voice call, and I turn around to look for whose voice called me. It was Potters. But everyone was now leaving. I must have dozed off through all the chatter, and into my thoughts. I shake my head out of it and look at the boy. Those friends of his, Weasley and Granger, stand behind him, looking concerned. 

"Yes?" I ask rather irritably, trying to hide behind my glass window of evil while Potter is around his friends. He only grins at me, his friends do not see, only I do. I wanted to smirk. To grin. To smile. But I can't because his friends are watching. He pushes forward a chess set and looks at me. I am almost bewildered. But not as much as Weasley and Granger were. Those foolish children had no idea in their right minds in what exactly was going on.

"One more game, please." It's not a question, but more of a statement. He takes each piece and sets up the game. I look at him, trying to find some way to get us out of this game. I didn't want to embarrass myself by being seen by anyone playing chess. I didn't want to be seen with anyone, at that. But those jeweled eyes find mine and I'm lost.

"You should go to bed, Potter." I say, trying to put my foot down on the situation. He could not control this situation. It was too much that he got me to enjoy his companionship over the winter holiday. "The winter break is over."

"I'll let you have white." He grins. His friends are gone after being shooed by him with his leg. The Great Hall is empty besides him and me. The food is gone, the professors too. Even Albus wasn't there. I watch as his fingers turn the chess set around so that I have the white pieces. 

And we played. 

Maybe it wasn't paternal instincts. Perhaps I cared for the boy -- No. I don't think.

****

To Be Continued..


	4. x Hugging the Unhuggable

****

Author Notes: Chapter Four of Red and Green the fluffy Harry and Snape romance story. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed; means a lot to me.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; just the story.

Enjoy

__

****

Red and Green

IV. Hugging the Unhuggable

The next morning I walked into my classroom full of third year Hufflepuffs who were absolutely terrified when I walked into the door and moved forth before the class. They were even more scared to see my face when I assigned a twenty inch parchment on 'Potions in the 1950's'. I had sat back at my desk, trying to take points from the house for anything that did badly or messed up on. Which was easy. They _were_ Hufflepuffs. I sat back reading the book Potter got me.

I enjoyed looking through all the great Potion masters and their potions. The book even had samples of potions I could try. Which is why I kept my eye on the sand clock to see when this class would be over and I would have one last class; Double Potions, with Gryffindor and Slytherin. Joy. I sighed at the thought and took some more points from a certain Hufflepuff named John Bones, who had a hard time keeping his mouth shut and asking for help.

The class finally ended and I gave them a torturous homework assignment. And then flowed in the Slytherins and Gryffindors who were bickering as soon as they entered my door. I was still sitting and reading my book, taking off points from the Gryffindor House for starting the bickering when I knew that Slytherin House started it. I could really care less. 

But my eyes took Potters. He looked odd today. My eyes peered over my book as the rest of the class settled in. Potter looked fairly nauseated today. His eyes looked as if he hadn't been sleeping all night. But he did. I saw him this morning and he looked perfectly fine. But now he looked terribly ill, as if he had the flu, or a headache. I stop myself from asking and assign the class a thirty inch parchment on 'Potions in the 1970's'. I was lazy, and I'm a bastard. So back off.

Potter's eyes kept clenching close and I became more worried. I put down my book and started to walk around the class. Potter's hand kept sweeping over his scar. No one had said anything about what happened over the winter holidays to Potter and his scar, which was almost unbelievable, but I found him having an irritated scar odd.

"Mr. Longbottom, dragon Potions weren't discovered in the 1970's, but in the 1770's. Ten points from Gryffindor for that silly mistake." I growl at the boy. He shudders instantly and scratches over the line abut dragons. I continue to make my way around the room, at times writing notes on papers about how horrible they write. All were Gryffindors. And then I made my way to Potter's paper. I didn't know what to do. I found myself more concerned with the boy then to his work. 

I sighed to myself and wrote a bit on his paper, hoping no one was watching.

'_Mr. Potter, you look ill. I'm going to call you to my desk in a few minutes and send you off on a request to the headmaster. Don't tell anyone about this. I want you to go to infirmary._'

He only looks up at me and nods. I growl at him, making out a scene. The others shiver in fright as I look over the boy. I only hoped he could see my care in my coal eyes. "Five points from Gryffindor for that mistake, Mr. Potter." I mutter quietly and walk to my desk. 

I wait a few minutes, watching the boy look impatiently. His hand clutching to the desk. His friends, Weasley and Granger look at him worriedly, but are a bit too scared to ask anything under my eyes. "Mr. Potter." I snarl a him. His eyes look up to meet mine, and so does everyone else's. "The headmaster wishes to see you at this time. If you don't return in time, please write a seventy inch parchment on how to make a Bezork Potion."

He nods and makes his way out the door. I sigh softly, hoping that everything would be alright. The class entirely shocked that I was going to make him write a seventy inch parchment; but I wasn't. I remind myself to tell him that after classes.

++

"Potter." I say softly as I walked into the infirmary. He sat there clutching onto the bed sheets, and my form swifts by him and Madam Pomfrey. His eyes flicker open to find one, and I see his hands pressure becoming lighter. He lets out a soft whimper in reply, a hand running over his scar, scratching at it. As if the boy were trying to scratch it off. I looked bewildered at the boy, my eyes roaming to Madam Pomfrey who was working on an antidote.

"Potter, are you okay?" I ask softly, looking back over the boys form, his hand grasping at his scar. Then Albus's form walks in, swiftly as ever, but still quick. His eyes peering over Potter's, looking at the boy. "Harry. Harry. Are you okay?" Albus's voice speaks up. Foolish man, of coarse, the boy is _not_ alright. Just look at him!

Groans and moans mixed with whimpers came from Potter's mouth, Albus attempted to hold back his hands from his scar, and I was lost in all the confusion and caring. My hand sweeps down to move his bangs from his face. His scar was bleeding, around the edges. Everyone stayed silent but Potter.

My hands swept over his scar, dragging the blood with it. Gasps were heard from everyone. I had no clue what potion to make for this troubled boy. I had never dealed with or had thought to deal with something to this degree. Albus gave me a troubled worried and let out a soft sigh. "A pain in his scar is usually often. Harry just has to ride it out."

"No!" I shouldn't had said that. Two sets of eyes landed on me, and I closed my eyes, looking at the side. Trying to act as if I was in disgust for caring for the boy. But Albus understood, and only went to hold back Potter's arms. Finally, I retraced my eyes to the boy, the whole 'No' conversation long forgotten under Harry's groans. 

Finally his arms began to cease at tearing at his scar. And the drops of blood from the edges of his scar stopped. I let out a soft sigh as the boy fell to his pillow. Madam Pomfrey began to bandage up his scar, and Albus gave me a troubled look. I simply collapsed in my chair, almost out of breath. "I don't know any Potions to help the boy."

"Neither do I, Severus. Neither do I." Albus sighed, looking over the boy. Confusion had really met caring for me. I had a deep pain in my soul for the boy; he was hurt and I _wanted_ to help him. I didn't blame the book this time; I was in complete thought of how to heal the boy who helped my winter season become a little brighter. "Will you watch him while I go contact the Ministry of Magic?"

I nod and close my eyes. Madam Pomfrey wandered off to go look up some potions or something. And I was left with the boy. I struggled to keep myself from going completely mad. My hand rested on my head and my elbow connected to the arm of the chair. I had no idea what came over me. Be it the fact that I sent him out of the class for something good. Or the fact that I cared. Or the fact that I wanted the boy to okay. Or even the fact that I wanted to play more chess with the boy. And the half cup of tea. And damnit, I wanted the white pieces.

++

"Professor?" A weak voice woke me from my thoughts. My eyes flickered open; it was now dark. My eyes focus in and I see the boy sitting up some; or at least _trying_. He grins at me weakly and I stand up, stretching out my arms some wandering over to the boy. I look over his body, making sue no more blood has seeped throughout his scar.

"Are you okay, Potter?" I ask softly. His jeweled eyes meet mine again. I have grown sort of fond to them; they were the only set of eyes that actually looked at me and meant something. He only nodded in reply to my question, settling back down to his bed. My form wanders over to grab a glass and fill it with water before Madam Pomfrey would come back and inject the boy with more medicine.

I put the glass to his lips, and he sips slowly; as if he was trying to complete the task of simply drinking water. And when he was done with at least one-third of the cup, he pushed it back. I set the glass on the table and continued to watch the boy. I was at loss of words when he was around, so I resorted to one thing.

"Would you like to play a game of chess?" I ask, sitting back into the chair. He nods and offers a soft smile. I pull up the bed table and set up a chess board that he had stored under the bed for last time. Damn, the boy knew we were going to be back here someday. His eyes peered as I set up the game, and I got my white pieces. 

"Why do you like the white pieces?" He asks, struggling to sit up. I stand up and groan lightly, pulling his pillows up to help sit the boy up. He only nods to me as a 'thank you'. He was waiting for my answer. And I didn't really want to answer the question.

"Because they get to go first." I mutter softly, taking my seat again. I make my first move, the move I make all the time when I start my games. Patiently, waiting for the boy to move. These games that we played of chess now seemed more common then ever. We could easily tell what move we were about to make and what thoughts were going through each others head.

"Professor?" The boy speaks up again and I look up at him. His body looks so innocent. His head wrapped in bandage made him look as if he needed love. Yet that smile on his face never went away. And now, at this point, I regret taking away points from his house just because of his smile. It was the only thing he had, sometimes.

"Yes?" I call back, making my move. Eyes still focused on his, and his eyes on me. Caught in a vision. Hypnotized.

"Would you cared if Voldermort actually got me?" He asks softly, almost a faint whisper. But I hear his words, because those words were the only noise throughout the infirmary. I almost drop the chess piece in my hand at those words though. How does he expect me to answer the question? His eyes tell it all. He wants the truth.

But, Merlin, I was scared of the truth.

"Potter." I say softly. My hands soaking onto the chess piece. Searching for answers I hoped it would offer me. But I knew where I had to find those answers; but I didn't want to go there. I haven't been there ages. My eyes close as I looked at him, my lips turning into somewhat of a small frown. He still waits patiently for my answer to his question. "Potter. I don't hate you that much."

"How much do you hate me?" He asks softly. Stop. With. The. Questions.

"I don't hate you, Potter." I sigh, giving up on the fact I wasn't going to get out of this interrogation. My fingers place the chess piece to the side and I rest my head in my hands. But the boys gentle eyes never raise off of me. He's so innocent and fragile; yet after all the tortuous stuff he has gone through, Harry Potter is absolutely perfect.

He moves his chess piece. I let out a relaxed sigh as he moves. I no longer had to face questions. My eyes resort to see his reaction. He's still smiling. But a hand on my shoulder stops me from thinking. Albus's hand on my shoulder stopped out questions, our chess. My white pieces. "Severus, dinner time."

I nod to him and he only wanders off, waving to Harry some. "I'll have more details for you later, Harry." And he makes his way, curtly, out of the infirmary. I really don't want to leave the boy. I did want to play chess. With Potter. And the white pieces.

"Night Potter." I say and stand up to make my leave. I never hear the bed sheets scatter. I never hear the mattress squeaking as someone got off it. I never heard the footsteps on the ground. But I did feel as a set of warms run around my body. I turn around quickly and freeze in action. Those set of arms belonged to Potter. His fingernails clinging onto my back, as if for life. 

His eyes don't look up to me, but I watch him. I sigh softly and run my hands around the boy, offering a small hug back. But he doesn't let go. His face pushed into my robes. "Thank you." His voice so soft inside my robes. I don't hear the words well, but I feel them.

"You're welcome." I murmur and hug back to his tight embrace. Parting with the boy was hard. Instead of being left confused and cold; I was now warm and confused. It was a nice feeling. I left the room with the boy standing in the middle, hand clutched to the end of his shirt. Smiling.

****

To be continued..

Have a livejournal? Look me up, I'm **everrivers** there. Go ahead and add me if you would like. My journal is friends only, so if you add me, please comment on my friends entry. I would *adore* to have more Snape/Harry fans on livejournal. .. Just don't beg for layouts.. I get enough of that already.


	5. x Fall for the Fallen

****

Author Notes: Please note that none of this has been beta'd or anything -- no one has done it for me. I just sort of wrote it chapter by chapter, and uploaded it chapter by chapter. So, if it's grammar bad and such, please forgive me. But I really don't have anyone to beta it for me.

****

Disclaimer: Like I said before, I own nothing.

Enjoy!

_______________________

****

V. Fall for the Fallen

It hardly came to reality the fact that the first person to hug me in ten years is none other then my former worst-enemy. And in the matter of only a week my entire emotion system has gone on a roller coaster while the thing that has come closet to getting me on the ride took over three blasted years. I blamed the book, the chess games, the candy hearts. And the blasted innocence held in the boys eyes. They're so fragile. So gentle, and offered me what any lonely man would need; love.

And I fell for it.

I could bloody make a potion for me to put me out of my misery. Get away from the pains of students and homework and that damned Albus with his twinkling eyes. It'd take no more then a day or two. But I can't leave the boy. I'm not bound by anything; words or promises. But I'm bound with the strangest thing in my life: my heart. I wouldn't mind a Potter to play chess with. Everyday. Every hour. Every minute. For the rest of my life.

And I fell hard.

"Severus?" The words startle me, and I feel a shiver glide down my spine. It's Albus, back to pester me. I went through hell for the man, yet he still comes to me each time. I stiffen up and shrug off the feelings, turning around to face the aging old man. What charm the man has to life. He's so simple, and so giving. But he only wants one thing; happiness. Happiness for the world, and people. Merlin, I'm turning into a preachers boy.

"Yes?" I ask, getting out of my words. His eyes glitter. He has a favor to ask me. I know it. The twinkle is like the start of an equation hat equals to me doing a favor. I'm use to this math now on. I only wish I was taught it and prepared for it in the past.

"I want to thank you for hugging our young Harry today." I groan, he notices but doesn't act upon it. He never does. He respects my emotions. 

"He was vulnerable." I murmur quietly and glance at the sand clock, wishing that the older man wouldn't interrogate me at this time. I needed rest and my bed. I had went through rough terrain these last nights, and I just wanted to relax. I had the chance to now. Potter was okay.

"Severus. He cares for you." He lies. The boy doesn't care for me. I'm his greasy old git of a Potions Professor. He bought me a bloody present. And played a total of forty-one games of chess to date with me. And he always keeps my tea cup half empty and half full. Merlin, he does care. A little.

"Fine. Then let him care for me." I mutter coldly, my fingers tapping on the desk in annoyance.

"And you care for him, Severus." The hair on the back of my neck tingles at his words; he's bloody right, I do care. I shouldn't care for the boy for an inch -- But I do, oddly enough. 

"Headmaster, I only played chess with the boy." I reply, looking thoughtfully at the book he bought me in a way to get rid of the image of Albus looking at me so.. deeply.

"You gave him a reason." He mutters and an arrow strikes through my heart. This is all so true, but I won't admit it. I can't admit it. There are reasons, too many to list in one thought. I can't think of anything to say to the man's words. He wins every battle that we have; and I honestly wish he would let me have one. I swiftly look at him. He's standing by my desk, looking at me with those eyes. And I sigh, as a reply. Just a simple sigh. I want my glare. My words. Merlin, I want _my_ Potter.

"Think about it Severus. You are _really_ the winner of this battle." I blink and he leaves. I am constantly dumbfounded by his words. His words that read my mind. I think he's psychic; or has been getting lessons from Trelawney. No that can't be right. She's always wrong.

I sit back in my chair and let out a deep, suppressed-yet-needed-to-be-released sigh. I feel as I was a teenager lost in a situation I didn't know how to get out of. But I'm a thirty seven year old man with a life as a Potions Master and thousands of students to torture. It's all so odd how I feel right now. I can't stop my fingers as they graze over the book Potter bought me. 

And suddenly it hits me.

I don't want to call him Potter anymore.

++

"Professor, may I come in?" A small voice asks. My eyes leer up to the door. I know who it is, Potter. And I want him. But I have to put up my shield again. To be safe, and not to fall again. I can't fall again.

"You may be enter." I say softly, but loud enough for him to hear. The door opens, swinging from it's close potion, and a boy with bright green eyes walks in. His cloak nestled around his forms, books in his arms. Innocent. Charming. Sweet. His eyes tell it all.

And I fall again.

"I just want to know how I can make up today's lesson." Potter says as he walks closer to my desk. I try not to gap, but I could always come up with a good reason for gapping. I wasn't an idiot like that Longbottom boy. My fingers drop my quill to the parchment I was writing on and my eyes graze over his form once more before realizing the fact that he was otter. My worst enemy. 

"Like I said in class." I murmur, picking up my quill and begin writing again. 

I hope he doesn't know I'm writing 'Merlin' over and over. 

"How many inches was it, sir?" He asks. I know he knows the answer as I look up at him. He just wants to talk to me. And as soon as he finished his questions, a part of me felt complete. Like he wanted to stay. Like he wanted to be near me. As if he wanted to play chess with me. And let me use the white pieces. But, it hits me as I sit there a close the line between my lips shut tight; he _doesn't_ want to be there. He couldn't possibly.

"Seventy." I say coldly. My eyes lock with his. He could see through my voice. My shield. He saw me.

"Want to play some chess?" He asks, looking up with those bold eyes. Merlin, those butterfly things hit the pit of my stomach. I feel empty. I feel full. My stomach churns as if it's on fire but dancing with ice. My gut swallowed with the sun but rising with the moon. Twisting in knots only to be combed by Potter's voice. My face left shocked by revived with Potter's eyes. They _do_ tell it all.

I admit it. I care. _Badly_.

I nod and stand up, giving off a soft sigh, trying to building up my cracked and broken shield. My hands diligently pick up my chessboard and wander over to one of the many desks in the class, sitting down in one of the chairs that students sat in. But when I had Double Potions with Slytherin and Gryffindor; it was Potter's chair. As soon as my body hits the wooden chair, I go numb. I feel his presence among the chair for the last six years trace over me.

"You take white." He says softly and takes the black pieces. He gives to me again. I need someway to repay him; for a fair trade.

But the trading line has been passed whiles ago. With the Christmas present. With the book. With he forty-one games of chess and the half cups of tea. There was no longer a need of being fair and sharing equally. We didn't need to call the lines or fire the shots; we knew where we stood. Potter and me were friends.

And we played. I had the white pieces and he had the black pieces. 

"Professor?" He asks as he makes his move. I wish I knew what he was feeling. What he was thinking. All pushed back in that mind of his. I want to know, I need to. But I'm too scared to ask.

"Yes, Potter?" I say before making my move, taking his knight. He grins as I do. The games are like pictures being taken. They always change but never forget to keep their innocence. His fingers make another move to take my pawn. I grin at him. And he blushes back. We never have to do the same thing, for we know what each other mean.

"Professor." He says even softer then the first time. My heart drops down as waiting for Potter to rescue it back up. I watch him carefully; forgetting about the chess board. The white pieces. The potions. Everything. I wait for the question that his eyes seem to be fondling with either asking me or not. I try to encourage him, my eyes opening boldly to him. I want to shake off the black color of them; and show him the light of my emotions.

But I can't. I'm merely a Professor to him.

"Thank you for today." He mutters quietly, looking back at the chessboard. I'm not sure if I feel heartbroken or happy. I look at him questionably before making my move. I only nod; whether or not he sees it, I could honestly care less. I was wrong. I didn't care at all for the boy. It was just the damned parental feeling that I had when I saw how the boy needed help. He didn't have parents so I felt that I had to foster him.

It was foolish of me thinking that I could have fallen for this ridiculous and immature boy. 

****

To be continued..


	6. x Deja Vu

****

Authors Notes: Chapter Six of the Snape and Harry romance, Red and Green. Please note, that none of this is beta'd in anyway. Just wrote and uploaded. Sorry for all the mistakes.

****

Livejournal: Have a livejournal? I do too. My username is **_everrivers_**. Do if you have it and would like to be my friend, come on over, comment on my friends entry because my journal is friends only and add me. I'll add you back. ^_^

****

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, just the story.

Enjoy!

_______________

****

VI. Deja Vu

I decide it to be best to keep my mood as it was left last night when I sit at my seat before the Great Hall. I may have been rather confused, but I now know for a fact that that Potter boy wants nothing to with me. And I want nothing to do with the pathetic boy who was nothing more then an image for the public to display. He was the 'boy who lived' indeed, but to me, he was nothing more then 'the boy who fell'. 

But why was there a weird feeling in my stomach?

I'm not sure what to do with the weird feelings when I see Potter and his friends walk in. Only then do I see how much he has actually matured over the years. He's so tall now, almost matching up with James's size. He smiles up at me, and I see that rare occasion of blush he usually only shows me in private -- thrown to me in public. My lips curl into a smirk. It was a fact I beat him six times the previous night. But it was also the fact that when he left last night, I felt empty.

With the white chess pieces. And the half cup of tea. All alone. Without Potter.

"Stop staring so much." The murmur of Miravana's voice startles me from my glancing at the boy. My eyes quickly replaced with their normal cold form and glaring at the witch. Her hat end flipping to the side at the sight of me. I only snarl at her. 

"Just waiting for the poor Potter to fool up again so I can take away more points." I mutter quietly, coldly. My index finger traces over the edge of the cup and I find myself in it's liquids as much as Trelawney in her own cups of tea in her classes. Miravana quickly turns to Albus to talk to and I resort to looking at my tea. And occasionally at the boy. Not that often. He glances up at me a lot, that smile never fading off his lips.

Those blue eyes wanting all. The truth, the love.. they want me.

And I fall again.

I want to go to my dungeons. I want a plague to hit me and I'm not able to leave my room for hours. Days. Weeks. Months. Bloody hell, for the rest of my life. For the next two years, every time I see Potter, I will always fall for those eyes. And that smile. And the book he got me. Not to mention the fact I got him one in return. Also the chess games, and those damned half cups of tea.

"Severus?" The man's back. That damned old man in colorful robes with those _damned_ candy hearts. I don't reply to him. I just snort. His hand lands on my shoulder and I'm overthrown with guilt and depression. I'm such a sodding bastard compared to his happy tone. "Severus. Can I have a word with you after breakfast?"

I groan and nod, but only find breakfast is about to end. Deciding it was best to go ahead and make my way out, I flee from the grasp of Albus's arm and down the middle of the corridor. I'm in my own world with my own thoughts. I don't notice anything anymore. And thank Merlin I don't. It's weird because my thoughts are now less confusing then my dramatic life. And they say that Hufflepuff's think too much for their small-minded selves, I hardly think so.

But while I'm in my own world, I never notice how Potter is getting up from his table. Nor do I notice how I'm about to walk into the boy. About to ram right into the boy with my mindless thoughts and emotions.

But I do. I fall forward as soon as my foot reaches his leg as he was sliding out of the table. I remember a loud number of gasps, and a large groan that mixed with my own from Potter. I had fell face forward onto the ground, but on top of Potter. I could hear some students laugh. Humiliation. My eyes narrow and I groan to get up. I finally make my way to my standing position and my eyes narrow on the boy.

I'm mixed with anger and emotions in my stomach. He looks up me from the ground as he tries to gather all of his fallen papers. My hands reach down grabbing all of mine, searching for all of mine through his. Damn the boy for being in my way in _my_ path. He looks up at me rather worriedly, afraid of what I might do to him because of my cold glare.

But then I remembered that Potter was never scared.

"Sorry Professor." His voice just a murmur under my eyes. After deciding that I have gotten all my papers from under his, I snort over his form. He raises himself to my level after he gathered what was left over, crumbing them into his books. All the students laughter and snickers are left behind; all the teachers murmurs and whispers are long forgotten; the moment I saw the boys eyes. They were watered.

And my heart broke in halves. I wanted to throw myself around the boy and hold him tight, and on the other half I wanted to slap the boy for being in my way. I eventually fall onto a awkward frown. No one notices, except for him. He looks at his books, and holds them by his sides before returning his gaze onto me. I can't take points now, it'd hurt him too much. "Just watch your step next time, Potter."

He nods and runs off down the hall. I want that warm feeling back again; that one he gave me when he hugged me. I was frozen solid in a block of melting ice. I wanted to, no, I _had _to know what caused the boy to go through so much pain. but before I started to gape, I patted off my cloak and wandered down the hall, in the same direction of the boy. But I turned to my corridors instead of his.

++

I collapsed in my chair, struggling with the thoughts that now toyed with my head. My books and papers flung to the side table and I thanked Merlin I didn't have a class right after breakfast today. but then I damned it that Albus wanted to talk to me. But I wouldn't go. Not right now. if he wanted me, he could come find me.

My hands reach over to the piles of papers and books that lost control in our collision to search for the book Potter bought me. I grasped it in a form grip and pulled it to me. Papers were scattered in it, as if it was an ordinary book. It was not quite ordinary after all, it was rare. It was rare because it held magical and unique Potions. By special Potion masters. And it came from Potter.

I pulled out the papers and gave a sigh, trying to get my mind off of things. But every time my eyes flickered over the book Potter got me, I was lost in another world again. With his eyes, and our chess. Yes, bastard I might be, but it _was_ our chess. And I could go for another game. With preferably, and only Potter.

"You never came to see me." A voice startled me, but I don't look. The first word that came out of the mans lips told me it was Albus instantly. I'm surprised I didn't feel his presence around me as soon as he walked into the room. But those thoughts fade away as I feel his hand collapse on my shoulder. I feel all his thoughts flood me by a storm, and rip through all my emotions. Making him somehow come first.

But I wanted to think about Potter.

"Sorry." I mutter coldly, darting my eyes back to the book and away from his hand. My hairs along my neck rise as his rush of emotions hat only his hand show me. He knows he's not going to get much more out of my mouth, so he settled on speaking for himself. "I think you should really sit down and talk to Harry."

"Why?" I snort, returning my eyes to the book as I flip it open. I'm not reading. I'm pretending. I want my thoughts of the boy playing chess back, it releases me from all my thoughts and worries. Even though playing chess caused them all. This was all so confusing but all so perfect. Damn the drama of being a teacher.

"Because you both have things to tell each other." And he's bloody right. I have so much to tell the boy that it might take the rest of my life. From baffled emotional waves he has left me in to the times I just want to chop off his head and leave him for dead. Well, not that bad. I could tell him that I wanted to play chess for the rest of my life with him. As long as he keeps quiet.

But as much as I want to play chess with him for the rest of my life with him. I can't ruin his life. He's just a sixteen year old boy who hugged a thirty seven year old man. ell, he's more then that, a lot mature then most children his age. But I can't confined him to a silly game when there's so much for the world to offer him. I snap from my thoughts and move my eyes from the book to Albus. He's grinning widely, like the smile is plastered on his face with cement.

And Merlin, he was right. Well, at least I had a lot to tell the boy. But I wouldn't.

"I could tell him I never want to see him for the rest of my life." I resort and peer back down at the book. I'm still on the first word of the first page that I flipped to. He notices, I haven't read a single words in the book, and I can feel his eyes twinkle down on me as he knows this truth now. He knows I was lying when I spoke those words. And his hand is placed back on my shoulder, and all my emotions soar back into me. 

Like magic.

"And you could tell him you love him." I think not. I do not love the boy. That is clearly absurd and much an overstatement. I quickly stand, narrowing my eyes at the aging man. He never removes his grin or twinkling eyes. He reminds me of a statue as I gaze at him. And I soon notice myself collapsing from the glare I once held. I can't let it fall. It's my last resort to keeping all my feelings safe in me. 

I groan loudly and give up, collapsing back in the chair. My eyes closed and my hand connecting to my forehead as I give out a sigh. "I hardly love the child." Love is too strong of word for this situation. Not love, not now.

"You care for him dearly." He smiles. I don't see him smile, but I know he is. Thank Merlin he can't see the blush plastered on my cheeks. I finally hear footsteps making their leave, and I'm alone again. My dungeons are so dark, my soul is so light, everything is so wrong. I should had locked the doors in the infirmary that one night.

So Albus would had not taken me to dinner. And I could had played chess with the boy till my elder days. Why do classes have to be here today? I need more time to relax and be with Potter. To play chess with him. I'll play any game with him.. As long as Potter is there. I think I've possibly gone mad.

Yes, I've been mad for quite some time now.

++

"Class write a sixty inch parchment on why Potions are important to the dark arts." I mutter quietly and sink into my chair. I haven't been this lazy with homework and class work assignments in years. By this time we should have exploding cauldrons and dozens of broken beakers. Dozens of detentions and hundreds of hundreds more house points taken away. Except for Slytherin.

And those blue eyes find me. I raise a brow and look at him. He weakly smiles and returns to his work. As much as I want the boy to do his work, I want him to look back up at me, just once more. I sound like a school boy. Merlin, I've gone completely mad.

I can't do this anymore.

I growl lightly and shift in my seat. There will be no more of this nonsense. That last look was the final one. There will be no more chess matches, or half cups of teas. No more candy hearts, no more hugs. No more Potter. I return to checking papers, and sigh. This is harder then I thought it was going to be. Damn the boy for his wicked way of being so damned charming.

I look up and check on the class. They're all awfully quiet compared to how Gryffindors and Slytherins usually act around each other. There's usually balls of paper, and silent spells cast. But everything is now so quiet, maybe it will stay that way. Merlin, I hope so. I do not to deal with any detentions tonight.

++

"Professor." Potter speaks up quietly. I feel his presence so close around me. I look up from my parchment and shoot him a rather deadly expecting look. I try to ignore his face, the way it's looking at me. Damn the Gryffindor pride for making him look so brave.

"Yes Potter? I'm getting irritably tired of waiting for you to babble." He chokes slightly and my eyes narrow on him, squinting on his form as if I needed glasses or something. I think I've won this situation that Albus says I have. I certainly do not love the boy. Not an inch.

"I need someone to talk to." He speaks softly. I'm not sure how to react. His face looks so weak, and I damn myself for looking at his better qualities that captivate me in their design. His eyes are so pleading, almost as they have been welded with tears all day long. I feel that gut feelings coming back. The one to hold him close, and I damn it away.

"Talk to the headmaster, or Professor McGonagall." I mutter quietly, returning to my work. 

"I need to talk to someone I really trust." My quill drops to the parchment. I'm drawn between a decision of scattering to pick it up or to glare at him coldly. Damnit, too late to go for the grab so I resort to glaring at him. 

"And why must you come to me, Potter?" I snarl at him. But that damned Gryffindor pride proves him strong under my looks. I sigh rather loudly and fall back into my chair lazily. But my eyes never move off the boy, not could they. They were stuck. Again.

"I dunno, sir." He stutters at first, trying to pick up his voice in it all. he's not shaking, but I can easily tell that he is rather nervous in this situation -- I mean who wouldn't be? I was his teacher. Who did care, just a little. Damn Albus as his long, and winning talks with me, possibly everyday. I remind myself to not make a speech at his funeral. "I just feel better around you. Not weird. Just a normal kid."

I stand up and walk to face the boy. My eyes darting from the desks in the class, to his books, and to him all in one good, quick measure. As if I had to do many important things in my day. Though I did not. He might just buy it. "Spit it out then, Potter. I don't have all day." I mutter a small word and the door closes to the classroom. Maybe that will make him feel a little better.

All of a sudden a load of weight falls on me as Potter clings to my body. His hands resting around my back, and his face nuzzling into my robes. His head sticks under my neck. And I clearly wonder why I don't push the boy back. I don't hear sobs, or cries, just the sound of his face rustling into my robes. I sigh softly and run my hands back around the boy. Hugging him in return. After seconds my hands sweep through his hair, and I can't help but admit it.. but.. I love this feeling. He doesn't let go, and it all seems as if the past was repeating itself. 

Deja vu. 

But before I truly notice it, I have fallen again.

****

To be continued..


	7. x Not a Hug

****

Author Notes: Sorry for the last chapter, and the whole lot of errors in spelling, grammar, and the simplest facts. I was just too overrun with this war stuff and what not to even check over. But, for this chapter, I have read it multiple times, so if you see any problems; it's truly my fault.

****

Livejournal: Have a livejournal? I do too! My name's **everrivers** on it. So if you're looking for some more Snape/Harry friends on livejournal, be happy to add me. But leave a comment on my friends entry so I know you added me and I can add you back. ^_^ Just don't add me for a friend layout -- I get enough of that already.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just this story.

Dedicated to America

For **Peace**

Enjoy!

___________________

****

VII. Not a Hug

"I'm sorry.. I..." Potter stops himself as he straightens himself up from the hug, his eyes hardly looking at mine, trying to find something to disguise their embarrassment with. His hands sweeps into his hair and I let out a long, and rather frustrated sigh. His blue eyes move up to mine, catching me as I watch him. He's almost as stunned as I am in this whole situation. Almost.

"It's fine, Potter." I mutter rather coldly. I can see his body chill under words and my eyes. I move back to my seat and plop down in it's comfort, I clearly needed something to rest on. He places his books on my desk, as if he were going to stay. I snarl at the action, but he leaves the books there. Damn the boy. He shouldn't be here, this is just far enough.

"Thank you, sir." He smiles weakly and I shake my head some. More so this is hilarious compared to crazy. The boy who use to hate me so much for my harsh words and assignments was now turning to me for hugs. Merlin, what's next?

.. I shouldn't ask myself that.

That's why I asked Merlin. Hmph.

"I still don't understand why you come to me." I mutter quietly, my eyes darting back to him from his books. But something stopped my cold glaring eyes from moving from the stack of books he has piled onto my desk. The book I bought for him was lying on top of his stack. He did _really_ want that book. He looks up at me and grins; he's holding back tears. I'm sure there tears because I didn't kill him for hugging him. Do not cry in my presence.

I might go crazy.

I might pull him into a hug. On my own will.

"I just feel better around you." He says quietly and leans against my desk. While I'm startled by the action, I allow him to keep his position; everyone needs something to lean on once in a while. I had my chair, so I assume he could use the desk. I stifle out a long sigh before covering my eyes with my hands. It's odd. I have never acted like this in front of a student before. But it seems so perfect. Anything less would be absolutely wrong in this sort of situation. "Like I can tell you things I could never tell Dumbledore."

He swings his head around to face mine; still leaning his back against the desk. His glasses give him so much charisma it's unbelievable. He looks at me as if he was expecting some sort of answer to his statement. After a long quiet moment, his eyes flicker up with their blue aura, thus removing himself from leaning against my desk. But he's supposed to lean there. Please. Stay.. "I guess I should go. I'm sorry for wasting your time."

No. Don't go. Please. "You didn't waste my time. But, yes. Dinner is about to start." I fight myself to ask him to stay. Everything's becoming so hard. To tell him the simplest stuff I start to break on instant. He nods and rolls up his sleeves and gathers up his books. 

"Thank you again sir." He grins softly, those lips curling into a smile. He wanders to the door, and I cling to my seat not to trample over the boy to gather him into my arms. "Goodbye sir."

"Good evening, Potter." I nod and he makes his way out, closing the door behind him. I wait until a moment to pass out and let out a loud sigh. Catching the breath in my mouth and falling lazily against my chair, arms leaning against nothing, just falling back. "Harry."

I don't think I can call him Potter anymore.

++

"I saw what happened." I hear a voice whisper to my right ear. My fork automatically drops on call, and I felt _that_ hand back on my arm. It's Albus, and he's back to torture my emotions. And I'm at the point where if age doesn't kill him, I certainly will. He pats my shoulder softly and I let out a soft sigh, before turning my head to give him a glare. I can't do this anymore. He's putting too much on me.

I just want my chess games. With Potter. And the half cups of tea. Leave me the hell alone!

"Why can't I have some damned privacy in my life." I growl harshly enough to startle the others around me. I get up from my seat, leaving elegancy behind, and wander off to my corridors. But I catch Potter's eyes look at me as I walk. He frowns some, looking at me as if he wanted to fix my problems, but he caused them all.

Yet he's the only one who can cure them all.

I slam my door shut as I enter the room, casting as many charms on the room that I knew at the top of my head. My body wavering into the seat by the fireplace and collapsing. I'm on the verge of tears, just letting everything go. But it would be out of character if I cried, so I resort with playing with these feelings I have now; trying to damn them all away. But nothing seems to work anymore.

My fingers toy with the book Potter got me. Trailing my fingers around the golden edges. A thin slice of one of the many pages tears at my finger. I find my finger bleeding from a small cut the piece of paper made. I don't take a moment to try and clean the wounds, but only look at it. Finally I place my other fingers on top of the wound to try and stop it from bleeding. 

I realize how much love hurts.

A knock on the door startles me as I rub the wound against me robes, standing up and walking over to the door. My fingers touch the knob, but then I wonder if I should answer it or not. It could be Albus back to haunt me with his worrisome thoughts and to toy with my emotions. I remove my fingers from the knob and face the metal door taking in it's presence. I wish I could see through walls.

"Professor?" It's Potter. All my character falls out as I open the door quickly. Too quickly. He's standing there, books in hand and his robe around his form. I look at him, trying to catch some of my character back up, trying to show him I want an answer for being here. "Professor. I just got worried after you left dinner."

"I'm fine Potter. Go away." I mutter coldly. I got my words back. But as much as I wanted to keep the icy breath in my words, it hurt so much to say it to the boy. I was no match for Harry Potter's charm. And after six years of having him in my classes, I could definitely note it has increased quite dramatically. 

"Are you sure, sir? You seemed quite upset." He says, trying to get himself in between the door and it's frame, so I wouldn't close him out into the world. Finally he places his foot in between the door and the frame, and I realize I can't lock him out now. Nonetheless do I want to lock him out. I'm almost too pleased to see that he snuck his foot in; he wanted to stay. And I wanted him to stay. Why couldn't I just let him in..?

"Oh, very well, Mr. Potter. Come in." I groan and open the door, waiting for him to wander in. Only to shut it behind him. I word out number of charms and spells to make sure Albus doesn't hear this time. I needed my privacy, just this once. I nod over to the other chair by the fireplace and he takes a seat. I follow his order, and sit into my seat.

"If you don't want me here, I'll leave." He says quietly, his eyes gazing around my corridors. He seemed rather interested in the books around my shelves. His eyes grazing over the carpet and the fireplace. Everything was made out of green, black and silver. For Slytherin, obviously. He then resorts his eyes to me, looking as if he needed to stay here.

"Dumbledore saw you hug me today." I mutter coldly, gazing into the warming fire. I find myself constantly getting lost into it's flames. They're just so damn warm. And my soul was just too damn cold. Ever since Potter left me for that last hug; and let go.

"Are you embarrassed of me?" He asked, resorting to look into my fireplace as well.

"Mr. Potter, it's jut not everyday that the school's bastard of a Potions Master hugs the schools savior." I glare at him and relax back into my chair. My eyes look to my liquor cabinet but I stop myself; just in case things get out of hand.

"I'm rather fond of you." At once he realizes what he says, and he turns his face away, and I can hear him mutter, "Sorry."

A heavy silence floats over us. One of those silences that you see when two lovers end an argument. But we're not lovers. And this is not an argument. All we are is a teacher and student who happen to like chess. I should tell him that, right this second. Or maybe tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow. Definitely not today.

"Would you like to play some chess, sir?" He asks and I simply nod. My finger moves up to point to a chess set buried in the corner of my corridors. I haven't played with the chess set in ages, years almost. He wanders over to get the set and moves back to the table that is set up between the two chairs. He place each piece with care on the table, setting it up so that I have the white pieces. 

"How'd you learn to play?" He asks and I look up at him, his eyes tracing over the board; trying to figure out his next move. I offer him a simple smirk before moving my own piece to take his pawn.

"My father taught me to play a few weeks before he died." I said softly, darting my eyes away from his and to the chess board. He would not be tearing old memories from me; those were the only normal things I had in my life anymore. Merlin, I can't even give students normal class assignments anymore because of the boy.

"I'm sorry." He murmurs quietly. He takes my knight and I discover how much he has improved at the game. When we first started playing he didn't even know which pieces you could take. Now he was even close at points on beating me. But after fifty some games, you would expect him to do well. Merlin, I lost count.

"He died about ten years back, so I've had a lot of practice in between times." I murmur quietly, taking a sip of my tea. Making sure I don't drink more then half.

"Which is why you beat me so much." He laughed casually, the tense air around the room quickly leaving with his laughter. I eyes his form, but only for a moment. He looks so peaceful, and happy to say the least. I start to wonder why he comes here in the first place: isn't he always happy? He is the boy who lived. And the boy who can bounce off all the rules. And the boy who changes the Potions Masters heart. "So far I haven't beaten you out of fifty six games."

I snort in a small a ray of laughter and ease back into my chair, taking one of his pawns in the process. "You're getting much better though, Potter." I see him blush at the fact that I gave him a compliment so easily. "If only you learned so easily in Potions class."

He grinned at me and lowered his head some, laughing at my words. I shake my head some. Watching over the boys form as he rests his knuckles under his chin and crosses his legs in his chair. He leans back, deciding to set the chess game to the side for a while. "Well if you gave me some encouragement in class."

"How about the fact that if you don't pass my class you can't graduate?" I grin and he shoots me a mischievous look at me. Only to replaced with a secret smile that holds promises.

"I guess that will have to work. But I wouldn't mind to stay." He murmurs quietly, closing his eyes as he leans his head against his chair cozily. "This place was my only real home."

"As is mine." I comment and follow his suite, leaning back into my chair even more. The chess pieces laid onto the table and forgotten while we spoke. My eyes lazily moved to him. He was hugging his knees to his chest, and chin placed on top of his kneecaps. "I haven't spoken to what's left of my family in years."

"I wish I could do that." Potter muttered softly, looking down on the ground; his fingers tracing patterns on the right arm of my chair. As much as this all seems so forbidding, everything seems so perfectly right. A student hasn't been in my chambers in years. Mostly due to the fact that they would rot it's presence. But Potter lightens it up so much. "How many years do you plan teaching here?"

I stutter at his words and carefully furrow a brow. "I'm not really sure, Potter. Probably as long as Dumbledore will keep me."

"And of those years, how many will you have fun taking away Gryffindor points?" He giggles lightly. No, it was a laugh. But it sounded like a giggle. I looked at him from the corner of my eye to see his face flushed.

"Oh, I'll be taken house points far beyond when I leave." I grin weakly and watch him touch and caress the chess pieces with his fingers. I wish I could lock away this room forever and just keep it between the two of us. Nothing could possibly make me feel better then that.

"Have you been enjoying your book?" He nods over to the book he got me for Christmas, moving his hand over to grab it and look over the front. "It seems like you've been reading it a lot by how it can be easily open."

Clever little brat.

"Yes, It is a good book." I smirk and purse my lips. His fingers glaze over the cover of the book before setting it back down. Potter is so tender with everything. Like everything in this world is a piece of glass; if he'd only look in a mirror. He is a piece of glass. So innocent. "I read it often indeed. Very captivating."

"I'm glad. Hermione helped me pick it out." He smiles softly, looking over me. I feel like a shy boy on his first date. Merlin, has all gone to hell?

"You're Mrs. Grangers boyfriend, are you not?" The words spill out of my lips before I can catch them. It's none of my business to know anything about the boys social bindings. Though I would like to know, a little. I watch his face as that scarlet color shades along his cheeks violently.

"No. Uh.. I don't have any interest in any of the girls here." He mutters softly, looking down to his lap. My eyebrow raises and I only offer a nod. My mind is too blasted full of thoughts. He said girls, what about guys? Why do I care? Merlin, this all _has_ gone to hell.

"I see." I murmur and everything goes silent. I see his eyes flickering shut meanwhile. He's falling asleep. His hands let go of his legs as he curls up into the chair. His body beginning to breathe slowly. I know I should stop the boy from falling asleep, but he looks so peaceful sleeping. His nose wrinkles and he shoots me a grin. "Falling asleep are you, Potter?"

He lifts his head up and shakes his head from his sleepiness. He smiles softly and nuzzles his face back into the chair. He looks so adorable. "Just a little."

I snort and shake my head. My eyes too starting to close, engulfed in the fire and the mind of the boy. My eyebrows remain open but my mind quickly falling out of place. I yawn quietly and stand up, moving the chess pieces to their box and back in the corner. But this time I put it on the shelf, in hopes that Potter might return someday to play another game or two. Even though this game wasn't completed.

"Come on, Potter. You need get back to your dormitory." I murmur into his ear, lifting the boy up. He looks at me, looking around afterwards. He nods and stands up to stretch out his body. I can't help but snort lightly, to myself of coarse, in the boys laziness he has shown his host. He gathers up his stuff and walks to the door, me behind him.

I look at him for a moment as he turns around. Eyes covered in drowsiness. "Good night sir."

"Night Potter. Sleep well." I offer him a small smile. But he only takes it as a smirk. He's too lathered in sleep to notice. I unspell the door and push him closer to the door, but he turns around to me again. Those blue eyes glowing up at me, and I could feel a hug coming up again. He always gives me that sense of feeling when he's about to do something emotionally touching.

But this time he doesn't hug me. But his fingers touch my hand, and I feel a shiver run down my spine. His fingers only caress over my hand for a second or two. But I lost it all. I fell again. "Thank you again, sir."

And he left. The door shut behind him and my body stood frozen, facing the door. I never meant for any of this to happen. The chess games. The half cups of tea. The hugs. The moment when he touched my hand. But he couldn't have touched my hand. This was Potter. He probably only relied on me for support when he was leaving. He was awfully tired anyways. So there. That's the reason he touched my hand.

I think.

****

To be continued..


	8. x Devotion and Emotion

****

Author Notes: Chapter Eight of the Harry and Snape Romance, Red and Green. Un-beta'd but still looked over and such. Also about the green eyes and blue eyes thing. Have you ever looked on the cover of the fourth book? they're blue there.. Aiyee, Simplicity will keep them green though. Forgive her for her stupidity.

****

Livejournal: Have a livejournal? I do too! My name's **_everrivers_** on it. So if you're looking for some more Snape/Harry friends on livejournal, be happy to add me. But leave a comment on my friends entry so I know you added me and I can add you back. ^_^ Just don't add me for a friend layout -- I get enough of that already.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just this story.

****

Enjoy!

****

_____________________

VIII. Devotion and Emotion

My usual sleep has been filled with emotions that I have lost in years passed. And they're all coming in one quick smack across the face. There's no stinging pain, just confusion. I find myself contemplating everything I do and say as of late. Ever since Christmas Day things have gone on a wild wand chase that I could never thought I would get on. But at the end of the ride; it always ends at him.

Harry Potter.

I'm not sure how much more I can put up with this charade. It seems like a usual day when something claims it's part in my life and rips me apart of every strong point I've gathered in my life. But when I do regain my strengths, whenever I try to use them against the boy -- everything feels guilt worthy.

"Professor Snape." A voice called me. It's not the boys. It's not Albus's. It's a simple voice. My eyes creep around from the fireplace to see a boy with blonde hair looking onward at me. It's Draco Malfoy. The boy who has not helped Potter throughout his school ages and made me a slave to his father. Damn the child.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" I ask, standing up and peering over him like a large tower. He does not tremble at my sight, only leering back at me. I have a strong feeling in my arms to just strangle the boy to death, but I push them aside after think of the harm his father could do.

"Why was Potter in here?" He snarls, eyes flickering at me. I can just smell the rumors flying through Hogwarts after this discussion. Maybe I should kill the blasted child. Put him and his sight seeing out of his misery.

"We had a discussion about what I assigned for him today. Not that it's any of your business, Mr. Malfoy." I growl. My eyes flickering a shade of red and orange; devouring his every sense of life that was left in those eyes. He seems to be standing on the ends of his heels to average with my height.

"Giving special lessons to Potter, are you now?" He asks, his eyes never leaving mine. He wants to break my shield; but there's only one person who can do that anymore. Not even Albus. Only Potter.

It would just take a second to knock the boy out of his misery. But then things would get very suspicious. I point to the door and push him towards it, not harshly, but lightly. "Go back to your dormitory, Mr. Malfoy. It's not your responsibility to interrogate me on what Mr. Potter has stupidly forgot. And more questions and I'll make sure Slytherin sees to a great loss of points at your cost."

He blinks and leaves without another word or sound. The door shuts and I place more charms on it, I want my door to never open again. I fall back against the wall for support and let out a long sigh. Nothing was going right anymore. None of this should have happened. My hands grazes across my lips and I can feel the tingle of Potter's own hand on mine.

I wish I never told Potter to leave.

++

"Severus." Damn the old man for continuing his torture on me. Piss off you damned old man and let me take over the school. Merlin. "I'm sorry about earlier today. Perhaps we can chat again?"

I growl. I'm not on good ends with the man. My body twists around in my seat and I look at the aging man. He looks so innocent, but if anyone were to be put up against him in a word contest, they would lose after five minutes. There's the twinkle in his eyes, and his nose wiggles to my growl. "Fine. Speak."

He smiles and moves to the chair in front of my desk, eager as every. The ungodly bastard. He pops one of those damned candy hearts into his mouth, chewing on it as I look in disgust. My fingers tap on the parchment I'm writing on in hope that he would speed up this talk. "I don't know what your feelings are for Harry. But I can sense you're going through confusion over this."

My brow furrows and I continue writing on my parchment. But I'm not really writing anything in particular, just random words. Merlin, I am confused. "Let me put it to you simply Headmaster. Potter plays chess with me. That game two people play when they're bored. Do you need me to repeat myself?"

He blinks once, but he never loses that grin. "No, I understand. I'll stay out of it, Severus. Just don't hurt out young Harry." And what about me?

I furrowed a brow and narrowed my eyes at the man. I finally let out a rather large groan from my throat and everything falls to pieces. I shouldn't had have placed my heart in such delicates hands as Potters; the foolish child does not and will never have the thoughts of me as I might have suspected with his little charade of mind games. 

We like chess. I like my half cups of tea and white pieces. He lets me have the white pieces. He makes me snort. Fine, the child makes me laugh. Merlin, why doesn't the boy just get a boyfriend so I won't have to deal with him giving off affection? I would become angry, then soon have my thoughts back to myself. And snatching Gryffindor points at all costs. Too bad love potions are banned from Hogwarts.

"Headmaster. I told you already. Merlin, I thought you were a wise man to think enough that there is nothing between Harry and myself." I glare coldly. He stops sucking on his candy heart and I feel that twinkle land on my soul.

"Then why did you just call him Harry?" I broke like glass. 

I only wish that Potter had glue to fix me.

++

That night I sat in my room for the entire time. Ignoring knocks from the obvious, Albus, to come to dinner. I needed time to myself to sort out all of this mess. I messed up in front of Albus and I know he'll never let go of the thought that I may somehow, be slightly infatuated over Potter. Though I was not at all. The stupid brat is nothing more then a minx stuck in my hair.

And he's stuck because of all the damned grease.

I consider washing my hair to get that thought out of my mind. But, for some reason, I don't want the thought of Potter being 'not' stuck with me leave my mind. It calmed my mind for the time in lived in my mind; which was almost all the night. Minus the tapping from the door that I knew was Albus.

I ran my fingers over my knees and brought them to my chest. My body going numb, rocking back and forth in a frequent pace. The Slytherin colors were bundled over my body, trying to keep me warm while I lay on my bed. But I always compared a past experience to newer ones. Nothing would feel as warm as Potter's hug on me. Not even if the colors were of my own house. Potter was of my own heart.

Damn the boy for his perfection. For his charm. I blamed the companionship I lacked when Potter was gone, but other things told me to blame myself. For pushing Harry to his dormitory.

And I was left cold.

A knock at my only window startled me. It was a white owl tapping on my window. And all of a sudden, I was a character in a play awaiting the letter from his long lost love. Except this wasn't a play; this was life. I blinked at the owl once before bestowing upon answering the owls calls to be let in. It was still cold in January, I couldn't blame the poor beast.

I opened the window that I haven't opened in years. And I'm reminded to the fact I opened my heart for the first time in years. Deja vu is so weird. The bird flew in and perched on the neck of my bed's canopy. It's feathers flapped wildly as it dropped a letter onto my bed. But the owl never left. I supposed it wanted some reward for it's flight.

I offered it a stroke on the wing. It purred and began cleaning it's wings. I offered it a nibble off of my cookie from my place. And it nuzzled against my hand affectionately.

I offered the bloody beast a galleon and it was gone in no less then five seconds. Damn money hogs.

But my mind was sidetracked as I picked up the letter and began to unfold the tales that it would tell from it's envelope. It was addressed to me as '_Professor Snape_'. In Potter's writing. My heart dropped. My fingers finally finished unfolding the letter, and I decided to start from the beginning to not ruin the letter.

'_Professor Snape,_

I was asked by Professor Dumbledore tonight after dinner about you.

He inquired the fact that I confused you or something of that nature.

I'm very sorry if I have done something to hurt you, or in his words,

confuse you. I never intended to do so. I just, sort of thought that you,

were my friend. And I still hope you are. 

- Harry Potter

P.S. I tried knocking but no one answered, so I sent this to make sure

you were okay.'

I felt my mouth tremble as I set the letter down on those Slytherin blankets. Was the greasy git of a Potions Master really destined for the wizard world's savior? Merlin, before we get that far, is Potter even gay? Thoughts pondered in my head, always coming down to the line 'Why do I care' and starting over again. Like a Ferris wheel that never ended. 

And there was a knock again. My heart leapt four spaces forward but two steps back with those lingering thoughts in my mind. My body moved to the door, and I felt myself speaking out one phrase over and over again. "Please let it be Potter."

I opened the door. And dressed in a Gryffindor robe, his school attire till on his form, Harry Potter stood at my door. I glared, and he saw right past my line of defense. If I let the boy through this door, everything of mine, may it be my emotions, or dare I say love, will be stolen by this teenage boy. He gave off a soft smile, and I opened the door. 

A picture may be worth a thousand words, but Harry's smile was worth a lifetime.

"Good evening, sir." He walked in happily; most likely happy at the fact I let the boy come in some.. frequently is the word I'm looking for. He fell into his usual seat lazily and shot one of those unforgettable grins up at me. I groaned loudly, trying to create a new line of defense, but Merlin, nothing would work over the charm of the boy. He gave me companionship, but he might not know it. He made my heart tremble, but he dare not dream it.

He made me Severus, the person behind Professor Snape.

"Why must you come visit at this ungodly hour, Potter?" I scowled. He giggled and fetched the chess set. I rolled my eyes, highly amused at how easily the boy made this place seem like he owned it. He set up the game, and gave me the white pieces. I got my tea, and we played. There were no words needed to show that we enjoyed playing chess with one another.

"I'm going to beat you." He laughed to himself. I pulled my head up from the chess set, watching him as he cuddled up into _his_ chair playfully. I wondered how the boy could amazingly, in less then twenty four hours, act like he was welcomed here. Though he was, but that's my little secret.

"Potter." I groaned, his eyes caught mine, and I didn't think I could finish my sentence -- at least without stumbling here and there. "Potter.. you cannot continue coming here at this time of night."

"Would you rather me come up to you in Potions Class and just bluntly play chess with you?" He grinned and slid out of his chair to rest his chin on the edge of the table that held the chess set. Little minx, indeed. His legs were crossed and his bloody, yet beautiful hair fell to his face. Merlin, did I just think his hair was beautiful?

I've turned into mini-Dumbledore. Without the gray hair.

I snorted out a small laugh and shook my head. "Longbottom would have a heart attack. Plus I'm sure every Gryffindor friend of yours would tear you apart from me."

"Which is why I come at night. I like it." He smiled innocent, and yet we had not moved a single piece of chess set. Only set up and ready to go. But we enjoyed the companionship more. We? Bloody hell, I referred to me and him as we. Merlin, please.

"Why?" I inquired, showing no emotions at all. His green eyes flickered over mine. I could have fallen millions of times in the past and tried to get back up; but this time, I didn't want to get back up. 

I admit it. I wanted Potter. No. I _needed_ Harry.

"I just sort of.. feel better around here." He mumbled quietly, yet never taking his eyes off of me. I wondered if he was having as much trouble as I was keeping my eyes on him before I faltered. "If it makes you feel uncomfortable, me being a Gryffindor and all, I won't come back. I'll understand."

"It's not just about you being a Gryffindor, Potter, It's just.." I stumbled on. But. No. I could not say what I feel. It's been too long. I deserved by solitude, my books. My points. My glare. My words. I deserved them all. So consider this as, I don't deserve Potter. But every time I went searching for words, I saw those eyes. 

"You don't have to explain, sir." He smiled gingerly and laid back onto the ground. His eyes closing instantly as he soaked into the warmth of my floor's carpeting. It was mighty nice indeed. He lifted his right eye lid open to look at me. "Because if you didn't want me to here, you would have already kicked me out."

I grunted lightly in a pitch of laughter and leaned back into my chair. My eyes closing while I hid all the excitement driven into my body as the boy now felt I wanted him here. Or at least, didn't mind him being here. I hear him giggling lightly and I open my eyes to the noise. I look down at his form. He's reading my book. The one he got me. I raised a brow and lifted my hand up to take the book, but everything stopped when he looked up at me and smiled.

Bloody hell. I can't even take a book from a boy. How am I expected to take Gryffindor points from the child?

"What are you laughing at Potter?" I ask, peering over his shoulder to see exactly what he's looking at. Unable to see, I let out a groan and simply refuse to stand up and look; so I wait.

"Some of the notes you wrote in here.." He mumbled softly, following by a choke giggle. "Like on page four hundred and fifty six.. 'Make potion as soon as possible to get kill all Hufflepuffs.' Quite interesting." I choked a bit and reached my hand down over his shoulder to snatch the book from his grasps.

"No, no, Potter. I wouldn't want you knowing all my secrets." I grin as he tries to get the book back. I feel like a child again, and all these lost emotions soaring back to me. He sits up and leans against the chair, resting his head on the edge of the green material. "Why must you insist on acting like you own the place?"

"I can't let you know all my secrets either." He laughed and brought his knees to his chest, resting his right cheek onto their knee caps. His eyes seemed to be engulfed by the blazing fire. I looked into the fire also, lost in a world of.. nothing. But every inch of my body shriveled in the thought that this was occurring. The schools savior and the school's potion master getting along.

"I guess I should go back." he muttered, and my heart sank to the ground. Don't leave me again. But instead of whispering to him my words of staying, I only nod my head. My body does have a mind of it's own.

****

To be continued..


	9. x Shining Through Me

****

Author Notes: Chapter Nine of the Harry and Snape Romance, Red and Green. Un-beta'd but still looked over and such. Chapter Nine is one of the more dull chapters -- but for you Snape/Harry fans, Chapter Ten and Eleven are just for you. So just wait patiently -- And thanks for all the reviews I've gotten so far. It really means to world to me. ^_^

****

Livejournal: Have a livejournal? I do too! My name's **_everrivers_** on it. So if you're looking for some more Snape/Harry friends on livejournal, be happy to add me. But leave a comment on my friends entry so I know you added me and I can add you back. ^_^ Just don't add me for a free layout -- I get enough of that already.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just this story.

****

Enjoy!

****

_____________________

IX. Shining through to me

"Very well then, good night Potter." I murmur quietly before standing up, eyeing the boy carefully as he stood up and stretched his arms into the air lazily. I couldn't think of one way that this scene was not absolutely perfect. He grinned and headed to the door, much like the previous nights that he has come to take home these dungeons, offering a smile that I never wanted to let go of.

"Good night Professor." He smiled and looked up to me, as if he wanted or expected something from me. But I was only a bastard Potions Master; what could I give the boy who holds all my happiness? "I hope you sleep well, sir."

"And you as well." There was a sharp silence between us. An unsteady silence for me. My heart was sliced between the line of taking the boy into my arms and holding him, while the other half was in the line of staying in a the teachers code of conduct. 

But then he left.

And I couldn't hold him anymore.

I wasn't absolutely sure if I wanted to stand there looking at the black door, hoping he would come back, or wander into my bedroom to try and sort out all these problems my mind and heart held. I was only a thirty seven year old man. No man that age deserved these types of problems. Merlin, give me another year or two.

Facing reality, I wandered back into my room, casting enchantments on my door as soon as I turned the corner to my bedroom. I needed to be alone right now. This was all unfair in all it's own. I was never meant to be with the school's savior. He just came to my room one day with a book, and changed my life. A book shouldn't change your life. No matter how great it may be.

My body plopped onto the bed, curling into the deep green Slytherin blankets; the only pride I had left in my body. That I was a Slytherin. That fell for a Gryffindor. Who all Slytherin's hated. I didn't want to sleep, because I was scared of my dreams. They would be of the boy.

Damn all those years I wished I could dream. Dreaming is far from believing, but they can do a load of damage to someone who only wants to live in solitude for the rest of their life. Dreaming could rip someone away from the reality of life, and place them in visions that they could only have when they closed their eyes. And make them want to keep their eyes closed.

But then again, since Potter came into my door.. I didn't really want to live in solitude for the rest of my life.

++

"Good morning Severus." Damn the old man for bothering me while I'm drinking my tea. It's my tea. Merlin, let me have one damn thing at this school if anything. I looked onwards to Albus who was smiling broadly as he walked up to the Teachers table. That glitter in his eyes caught me again, like it always does on normal days.

"Morning." I murmur quietly in reply, taking another sip of my tea. It's rather funny actually, as of late, all I have been drinking is a half cup of tea if any. I guess I miss the chess games. But I can't force Potter to play those silly games with me everyday. Even though he did tell me he enjoyed them.

Potter has homework. Potter has Quidditch. Potter has friends. Potter has everything in this world tied up to his finger, for the rest of my life. And I actually think he has me tied in his fingertips with super glue. It feels like it every time I see him walking into the great hall with his Gryffindor friends. Each morning. Everyday.

Like now.

I watch him wander in rather happily. He glances at me and that peachy color rises from his cheeks as he takes his seat at his table. He almost wanders past his table and to the Ravenclaw table. And I almost laugh. But that twinkling star on Albus's eyes ceases me away from any pleasure I get from watching Potter.

The old man's watching me like a hawk. So I watch my tea like a snake. Which could easily kill a hawk. He grins at me before patting my shoulder as he took his seat at the teachers table. I look at the old man and pity the fact that he has to put up such a 'great' attitude all the time, no matter what's on his mind. But that pity soon leaves as he offers my shoulder a squeeze.

He nibbles on one of his candy hearts and I scowl instantly. Damn those things to hell. I never want to see another one of those for the rest of my life. But he's sitting there chewing on one like my opinions don't matter. I know he can read minds. Can't you Albus? You hear what I'm saying don't you? "Severus, why don't you come for tea this afternoon?"

Shit. Fuck. No. Hell no. He gives me that grin that's plastered in all my nightmares. 

Fuck Voldermort, Albus can kill anyone with that grin. And those candy hearts. 

Stop chewing on them. He squeezes my shoulder once more and I fall victim to whatever curse he has laid on my soul. Like the hundreds times before, I reply the same way. "Very well, Headmaster."

He smiles and turns to give his attentions to the chatter between McGonagall and Fweet. Damn the two bitches should just fuck and get it over. I grumble lightly and turn my eyes back to Potter, just for a quick glance. He's eating, and he looks happy.

I furrow a brow and remind myself I have first year Gryffindors to deal with for the first class of the day. A great way to relieve pains from my mind; taking pathetic Gryffindor points for fun. Much better then any potion every made for my head. At that thought, I took one more sip of tea from my cup and made my way towards my dungeons. An extra dose of worksheets for those Gryffindors would take some of that back pain away too.

++

"Today, you lot of adolescences will be brewing a small vile of potion used for relieving simple stomach aches. You're doing such a simple potions because I hardly trust you first years with anything beyond basic logic. Daresay I trust you that far. Get to work!" And the move. Like ants rumbling around frantically to survive another day of my class. And I plop into my chair, starting to grade their homework from a previous night. Is it me or do students grow stupider each year?

I lift a brow as I see my door open. But there's no one beside the door, or in that case, anywhere near it. I blink once, and glare at the looking students. They immediately turn back to work and I let out a rather strong sigh of defense. I didn't like getting up once I sat down. I am a lazy prodding bastard, remember? I'll hex whoever made me get up from my cozy seat.

I looked around the door, raising a brow. There was no one there. But the door was open. I blinked once again, and as soon as I raised my eyebrows from the second to rest, there was that boy. That Potter child standing before my eyes. I almost wanted to strangle him for bothering me when I needed to get over my thoughts of him.

But then there were tears. I could had easily mistaken his tears for a pouring waterfall. They were coming down in streams, caressing over his cheeks. I blinked at the boy once more. My right hand clinging to the door so I wouldn't grab the boy and hold him close. Damn those tears. "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

He looked up at me, as if he had lost his life in a matter for seconds. "Please." He murmured quietly before opening the door more, pointing his eyes towards a pile of white and red on the floor about ten meters down. I narrowed my eyes on the mess. And I almost felt sorry for the boy. I almost wrapped my arms around him. But I didn't.

I looked at him and pursed my lips. "Go tell Dumbledore, someone who cares." That came out wrong. And he would hate me for it. He would hate me so much. But perhaps that was the best thing for the both of us. Well, me, at least.

"Professor.." He says quietly and looks up at me for a moment, absolutely puzzled and shocked. But before I know it, he's running in the opposite direction of the owl and me. He's running for the Gryffindor tower. And I feel as if my world has collapsed atop of my heart. I wanted to ball up and go to my dungeons. But I had a class. And I had to take points. From everyone of them.

++

"Severus." Albus said sternly as he lowered his head, looking at Harry's dead bird. I could see his eyes welding up. Not only at the fact that the bloody bird was dead, but also at the fact that Potter was most likely having a horrible experience thought all of this mess. "I simply don't understand why you didn't help Harry."

But Merlin, I wanted to. I just couldn't. "It's really McGonagall's responsibility for her house students. I don't want to baby-sit her children; and to be honest, Headmaster, I already told you, I don't really care for Potter." He looks at me as if I was lying. Those eyes searching my own, trying to get past my wall of defense and get the real truth. 

The truth was simply that I did care. And Albus saw it clearly as ever when my lips started to part after they understood what I said. He knew I cared when I looked down to the ground, to try and avoid his eyes. Everything was breaking like glass, shattering like crystals. It's a wonder things have been haven't broken clearly as ever to him until now. "You do care, Severus. You just need to realize that."

I give up. I needed help. I can't be such a bastard without tripping up every now and then. "Can I still come for tea this afternoon?"

"Yes, Severus, that would be most nice. As for now, I need to go tend to our young Harry." Albus nodded and headed off to the Gryffindor Tower. The owl had been cleaned up, and most students had not heard of the birds death. Minus those Gryffindors who had questions Harry for his lack of being in class and being curled under his covers for the last few hours.

I do have to eavesdrop now and then to see what's _really_ going on around the school.

But before Albus turned for the Gryffindor Tower, I could see those gleaming eyes shining through me.

****

To be continued..


	10. x No More Excuses

****

Author Notes: Chapter Ten of the Harry and Snape Romance, Red and Green. The wonderful Maahes. Much thanks to you for putting up with my sad writing and helping out! Thank you for all the reviews I've gotten so far as well -- Keeps me going and happy. And just a note there will be about twenty chapters in this series.

****

Livejournal: Have a livejournal? I do too! My name's **_everrivers_** on it. So if you're looking for some more Snape/Harry friends on livejournal, be happy to add me. But leave a comment on my friends entry so I know you added me and I can add you back. ^_^ Just don't add me for a friend layout -- I get enough of that already.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just this story.

****

Enjoy!

****

_____________________

X. No More Excuses

I missed the bloody bird. I had to admit it. It brought me that note from Potter. The note that I still had. The note that was still tucked safely under my pillow. So I could sleep with Potter nearby. I needed him badly.

I have no bloody idea how the thing died. Horrifically, that much was clear. As far as I know, however, the beast is dead. And I can't help but feel bad that I didn't give it more money when it brought me that letter. And I feel terrified at the thought of how Potter must feel. He didn't deserve for the bird to die; apart from all those fake friends - that bird was the only thing left in his life that meant something. It was the only stable thing left.

I plopped back into my chair and looked at the clock. Last class. Thirty minutes till teatime with Albus. I had to talk to the damned man. He was the only person who would understand my little, ah, sort of, problem. Well, not little, exactly, but still. I'd never really leaned on anyone before, or asked for help, so there was a very odd feeling running through me. I wasn't really sure how to tell him exactly. Not sure _what _I wanted to tell him.

The old man was right, however, I cared for Potter. Ardently.

I think it started with the gift, and it grew with each chess game. He, the boy, gave me some sort of friendship, a friendship that I had needed ever since I started teaching here. Ever since I had somehow become the bloody git of a Potions teacher. It's not my fault little children don't like doing homework. It will help them in the future though. I wouldn't give it to them if it wouldn't.

Ok, maybe, I would. But still.

I watch as the minutes tick by. I need to get out of here, and I admit it for the first time; I am excited about my meeting with the old man. Perhaps I could kill him with all my problems. I bet he's never dealt with a case where the school's most unsympathetic teacher needs to get over an infatuation with the savior of the wizarding world. I could send him to St. Mungo's trying to get around the idea. Then maybe I could become Headmaster of this old school. Merlin, that was an thought.

++

"Ah! Severus, come in!" Albus invites me into his own sort of sanctuary. Damn man's image plastered all over the walls. Picture after picture offering the same idiotic grin. The same damned twinkling eyes. I should never have asked to come for tea. I've been through enough this afternoon already. 

(Damn third years. I mean; if you're going to insist on breaking beakers, then I'm going to insist on you cleaning the mess up. Third year students should know a simple cleansing spell by now. They learnt them in first year for Merlin's sake.) 

The pictures of him, Albus, on the walls, staring at me, never felt more... threatening. I felt like running. But if I did… I couldn't, wouldn't be able to. Wouldn't be able to do something very important. I was not sure what that important thing was yet, but I was working on it. Too many thoughts were flitting through my mind for me to be able to think properly.

I couldn't stop thinking of Potter. Thinking about what he was doing now, now that his bird was dead.

Thinking about Potter was enough. I didn't have space for anything else.

Stop thinking about Potter. 

"Severus, candy heart?" Albus asked me as I took a seat in one of the two chairs placed before his desk. The past was repeating itself, one hundred times over. One hundred times in a row. Just for me. I shook my head and Albus pushed a cup of tea in front of me. Damn the man. It was the same black tea he gives me every time. I took it, rather gingerly. He never asked me if I liked it. But I did, nonetheless.

I remind myself to only drink half a cup. It's too hard to drink a whole cup of tea and not think about the chess games. And the books. And, as much as I hate to admit it, most importantly, Potter. I curse my inner self for bringing the boy back into my thoughts when I should be worried about marking homework, and taking points. Taking points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Taking points so that Slytherin could win the House Cup. Finally. Damned Gryffindor brats taking the cup every year. Every single year since Potter had first started at the school. Another reason to not care for him. But those damned chess games... 

Stop it Severus. Pay attention to Albus.

Focus.

"Now, Severus. I know you wanted to comfort the boy this afternoon, when he was at your door." Albus started, using his quite tone of voice. The one that he used just for me, because he knew I couldn't become enraged when he used it. No, of coarse I would never become too angry in front of Albus. I wouldn't do that.

That's why I have a little voodoo doll of him in my room. I remind myself to poke another pin into it this afternoon.

"Headmaster, I'll be honest..." I stop myself. I'm always open towards Albus, it just usually takes him a while to 'open me up'. He does that with his eyes. Those damned twinkling eyes. I feel them watching me now. 

Let me try again. 

"I do enjoy those chess games, but Potter and I are far too different, our interests are far too contradictory for us to consider ourselves friends. Or anything near of being friends, or caring for each other. I simply don't understand why you won't give up this ridiculous notion that I care for Potter. I don't. And he doesn't care for me. It's just chess."

And half cups of tea. And _being _there. 

Ok, so maybe I'm not so honest toward Dumbledore as I thought. Damn the man. What business was my private life to him anyway?

"Severus, what I don't understand is… It doesn't _hurt_ you to play chess with the young man, it makes you happy." He stops and I find my eyes wandering to Fawkes. Damn bird should have killed Albus by now. It helped Potter kill the beast in the Chamber of Secrets; it should have killed Albus by now. 

"Why do you shy away from human contact? Why can't you allow yourself to be happy for once in your life? I'm sure you're not embarrassed of our young Harry, are you?"

I blink at him, and take a sip of my tea. I want those games back, every single chess game we ever played. I want to play them again. I want to play new games. And I want him to fetch the tea. And sit in my chair.

My green Slytherin chair covered in Gryffindor robes.

But I don't show my emotions to Albus, they're too confusing for the old man, too confusing even for me. "Potter is the one who should be embarrassed of me. Will you _please_ get over the thought that there is an _us. _Chess is just a game. Merlin!"

"Then why do I see you staring at Harry all the time? In the Great Hall, and in classes?" He retorts. 

My eyes narrow. His eyes are no longer twinkling, and the grin is no longer present on his face. I expect to be fired or something just as drastic. All because of Potter. For the mess that he has gotten me into. Just because he gave me a damned book for Christmas. That damned book that captured me in its worthiness. Merlin!

"Why do _you_ stare at me all the time? My life is none of your business! It's none of your business who I do, or do not stare at! It's _my_ _life_! Why?" I shout. Enraged.

Fuck voodoo dolls, I could take on Albus right now. Hah, kill the man that even Voldemort's afraid of. Wouldn't that make me great?

"Because it's my job." Albus murmurs quietly. And everything turns to silence. Everything turns to black.

Everything turns to Potter.

+

I wander around my dungeons aimlessly. I sit. I stand. It's driving me to the point of madness. My mind's playing a game of tennis and the ball's left the court. Every thought wrecks havoc upon my little world. A world I once had to myself. My camouflage is falling away. Interlocking pieces of a puzzle, a puzzle I've taken years to construct, the puzzle that is my bastard-like image, all brought to nothing by a boy. Crumbling. Damn him for ruining me. 

I'm exposed for being myself. The image of being the most feared teacher at Hogwarts, the most feared, but the best, the best teacher of them all, that image is gone. I am myself.

And the funny thing is that he has never said anything. Never acknowledged this thing, this thing that is between us, ever. There were no secret lover's messages. Just chess and tea. And yet the boy is the only thing that can make my rooms complete. Make me complete. And I miss the boy very much. I want him here, in my rooms.

As sick as it sounds, I wanted the boy to stay in my rooms forever. I could never tell anyone that. I could barely trust myself with these kinds... of thoughts, these kinds of emotions. I glanced at my door, and I waited. Perhaps the boy would come to my door and ask for another game of chess. I would admit to myself, but only to myself, that I wouldn't have minded a game of chess with him at that moment. To relieve myself of this stress, this madness that he had clothed me in.

Potter was my illness, but also my only medicine.

Finally there was a knock to my door. And my gaze flew to it, away from the spot it had had on the floor. I had stared at the floor for too long, as I had tried to keep myself steady, sane. The knocking continued. And my only wish was that it was Potter. He was my medicine. 

Now I understood why they wanted my potions when someone was sick. Why they _needed _it. I wanted my Potter in just the same way. Needed him. And once I let him in through the door, there would be no more excuses. 

Everyone deserves some bit of happiness in life. Just a little, if any was offered. And Potter was offering. Take it before it's gone.

I made my way to the door after a second or two had passed and quickly opened it. I don't care how out of character it may have been, but this was what was needed. I looked. And there, in his Gryffindor Quidditch uniform, stood Potter. Broom in hand, glasses lying on the bridge of his nose. I tried to convince myself not to devour the boy, not to take him into my arms. Luckily I succeeded. I shouldn't frighten the boy with my hidden thoughts. Not yet at least. Got to give it time.

"Evening Potter." I said rather warmly. It felt weird not to speak in a cold and distant manner. But any discomfort I felt in speaking to Potter in my _real _voice was erased as he offered me a smile in return. He looked around the hallway first, before he pushed his way in. He needn't have bothered; I would have let him walk over me. I wouldn't have stood in his way. 

"Evening Professor. How are you?"

He asked how I was. And he bloody meant it. Sure, Albus had asked how I was many, many times. But those words always led up to other favours or tasks he wanted me to perform. That was the only true reason the man ever spoke to me. But now, astonishingly, Potter had asked me how I was. He had meant it. I was truly unsure as to what exactly I was feeling. Should I tell the boy the truth and risk the chance of being told off?

No, not yet. Just talk to him like a normal human being Severus. "I'm rather tired. Thank you, Potter. And how are you?"

He sighs softly and plops into his usual chair, and I do the same. The fire flickers onto our forms, and he starts to relax once everything settles down. The tension is gone. Maybe there was none to begin with? 

Everything was moving along as it had done since the first time he had visited my rooms. A comforting routine. But I was not one for routine. I disliked it. It bored me. Normally. With Potter however…

I could easily get use to _routine_.

"Just a long practice." He sighs and lays his broom on the ground by his feet. I wouldn't mind having Potter on my Quidditch team; he truly was one of the better Quidditch players at Hogwarts. I won't say the best, but he did have skills that all the other houses envied. 

"I hope you weren't busy or anything, Professor. If you were, I can leave."

I look at him, and I remember that this is Potter. He was not like Albus at all. Potter would leave if not wanted, unlike Albus who would stay and pester me till I was on the verge of drowning myself in some potion that I cooked up for the purpose of suicide.

I turn and gather up the stack of homework by my chair and look over them. "No, just grading some homework. You may stay if you wish."

"I would like that." He smiled softly and those green eyes wandered over the stack of homework gathered on my lap. I looked at his face as he did so; he was trying to communicate something. 

I couldn't exactly tell what he was trying to say, but it came out in the form of a choked laugh. I blinked and waited for an explanation. "You really don't want to read my paper if those are the Gryffindor papers from the other night."

I blink and flip through the stack of parchments, finding Potter's near the end. I hear him gulp as I look over the paper. It looks quite normal, and I start to read it. 

It wasn't _that_ bad, but it was certainly not his best work, certainly not up to his usual standard. I stopped reading and looked back at the boy. He was blushing furiously, but the blush was partly hidden by the light reflected off of the flames dancing next to him. 

"Potter, not your best work. I presume it only gets worse later on? Why the sudden lack of effort?"

"I'm not really sure, sir." He says honesty. His voice is a bit lighter, and his eyes are fixed on the fire, drinking in the warmth that the flames offer. He removes his Quidditch gloves and places them next to his broom. He must be rather hot and sweaty from all the practicing he has done. I heard that Potter really worked the team hard, he was their current captain. 

Wait, I did not just think that. My eyes move to him again, but dart back to my paper. Merlin. Can _not_ think those thoughts. He is a student. 

"My scar's been hurting a lot lately, so I've been trying to sleep a lot. Which made me neglect my homework."

I moved my eyes back to the boy, his fingers were tracing over his scar. I tried not to feel too sympathetic to his condition; he _was _the boy who lived. But I was bothered by the thought of Potter having a headache every night and tossing in his bed trying to sleep. I tried erasing that thought from my mind, rather returning to the stack of parchments on my lap. 

"Have you spoken to the headmaster about it? Or maybe to Poppy?"

"Professor Dumbledore already questions me enough. About our chess games and all…" Potter says both softly and slowly. His words don't register at first, but after a moment I nod. Albus is going after the boy too. I snarl silently, reminding myself to grab every candy heart I see in the future and burn them to crisps. I begin grading Potter's paper, but find myself lost. Missing spelling errors, not truly paying attention to the paper. Rather paying attention to him.

"The headmaster has spoken to me a lot recently, as well. Or at least, tried to." 

Potter laughed and smiled. Running his fingers over the chair's arm, tracing undecipherable patterns onto the fabric. I hoped that the boy was not bored of me already. There's not much that a thirty-seven year old man can do to entertain a teenager. 

But he's still smiling.

So I decide it's now or never.

"Potter, I don't mind you coming up here every so often." I pause, taking a deep breath. That breath embodies all of the thoughts and emotions the boy has provoked in me. Every time we played chess, and I had my tea. The weeks that had passed since Winter Break. I needed this breath before I took a step closer to the boy. The breath was needed, for there were words to follow. It was now or never. I only hoped that things wouldn't turn out badly. 

"I truly like the chess games we play and all. It's rather nice. Something I haven't been able to do in some time. I thank you for that. But, I do hope that you don't come here because of the headmaster's wishes. That you come out of your own free will."

Well, far from the entire story, but I think I did bloody well considering.

Potter looked at me. His lips moved from a simple smile to a radiant one. It was much like Albus's, but it caused no discomfort. Rather, it reassured me. I was doing something right. Finally. What I needed: reassurance. His eyes glittered a heavenly green as they turned my way. 

"I'm glad you like them. It's better then playing silly truth or dare games with the Gryffindors. And I come here on my own, because I like it."

And I smile. The shield was now truly shattered. 

All those games of chess. All those cups of tea. The book. The talking. The times Albus tried to get the truth from me. Everything fell apart with the white of my teeth peaking through the curtain of my lips. I was truly happy. I could blame the books, and I could blame the chess games. But I realized, for the first time, I had only myself to blame. Because I did it myself.

There was a time for excuses; but this was not one. And so I smiled.

"I see you're happy." Potter laughed softly as he nuzzled his face into the back of his chair. Adorable as always. 

I placed the upgraded papers to the side of me. I forgot about all my problems. I just wanted to sit and watch the boy. I just hoped that his scar was not a hindrance at this very moment. That he was not in pain. 

Perhaps I could bring a little happiness into the boy's life.

"Always the brat aren't you, Potter?" I grin and relax into my chair. Every muscle in my body relaxes. I may be a bastard outside of my chambers; but I think tonight I deserve happiness. With Potter. Tonight I'll be myself. Tonight I don't want a chess game; I just want to watch Potter's face. I want to protect him from the pains that his scar may bring. I will tell him that.

But like all great things words must wait till it is the perfect time for their utterance. They must be perfect. Like Potter.

"Prat." Potter muttered softly and lazily laid his head on the arm of his chair. I wouldn't tell him to leave. Not yet. I wouldn't let him stay the night either, but he could stay just a little longer. I didn't want rumors flying around. It was amazing enough that there were no rumors flying around already. This school was a breeding place for rumor. The whole school and the hoard of Potter fans would be mourning the loss of any chance they had with him. 

Tonight Potter was mine to smile at. 

"You should act like this when you teach class."

"Like what?" I ask, picking up my teacup and taking a sip. I take more than half of the cup's contents this time though. There is no need to waste tea when there will be many more to come.

He thinks for a moment before smiling into the flames. "Nice and all." 

I wasn't really expecting that answer from him, but I liked it nonetheless. Perhaps I could be more lenient in class, but that would be too out of character. I do make a note to myself to award Gryffindor some points when I have another class with them. Just to show Potter I did put some thought into his idea.

"Only around you." And I wasn't scared of what I'd just said. But I was truly surprised when Potter's cheeks lit up to rival the flames. He was blushing, and Merlin, was he _blushing_! He pressed his face back into the chair before letting out a long yawn.

"Thanks." He murmured softly. Everything turned to silence, but that was okay. It gave us a bit of time to think about what had happened this evening. And I hoped that Potter's thoughts, like mine, were good ones. He had no reason to come down to my dungeons. But he did. He didn't have to ask how I was, but he did. We didn't have to compliment each other. But we did. I didn't have to worry about his scar. But I did.

Then it hit me. I had forgotten about the bird. But the weird thing was; he had too. I pondered whether or not to bring it up. But I thought it would only be right to do so, since I had left him hurt at my door when he had asked for help. 

He shouldn't have come. But he did. Damn my curiosity. I was going to ask. 

"I'm sorry about your bird."

He looks up and watches me carefully. "It's alright. I'm sorry if I messed up your class or anything by knocking and asking for help." 

I blink. Foolish boy. 

"I should have been there to help." I mutter and return my gaze to the flames. It always gave me comfort to look at flames when I was lost in my own thoughts. But it was even better sharing it with Potter. I was still curious over how the boy could come down here acting as if the bird had never died. But I wouldn't act upon my curiosity. He deserved some time to mourn.

"You were there. I know you thought about it for most of the day." He smiles shyly. I look at him in a new light. Did he really know my thoughts? That I was thinking about him all day. Or was he just guessing?

"How would you know that Potter?" I enquire. Sounding like a small child wanting answers to the simplest of questions. I knew the answer myself. But I wanted to see if Potter knew the answer too. He merely smiled and looked into the fire.

"You care." Potter said quietly.

And he was right. I did care.

No more excuses.

****

To be continued..


	11. x Muggle Music and Kisses

****

Author Notes: Chapter Eleven of the Harry and Snape Romance, Red and Green. Un-beta'd, but still looked over and such. Sorry it couldn't be beta'd, but Maahes never replied to my email! If she does, I'll reupload her version because it most likely rocks more then mine! Chapter eleven is what a lot of you have been waiting for! But chapter twelve will be so much better! Hehe! So I hope you like this chapter. As well, thanks for all the reviews I've been getting on the story. Each one really, reapply counts. Means the world to me. ^_^

****

Livejournal: Have a livejournal? I do too! My name's **_everrivers_** on it. So if you're looking for some more Snape/Harry friends on livejournal, be happy to add me. But leave a comment on my friends entry so I know you added me and I can add you back. ^_^ Just don't add me for a free layout -- I get enough of that already.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just this story.

****

Enjoy!

****

_____________________

XI. Muggle Music and Kisses

"Ah, good morning, Severus." Piss off old man. Just go away. Do not ruin my mood, or else I'm warning you, I will go all out. I stare at him. He's chewing on one of those pink candy hearts that I just want to destroy. I'm tempted to snatch it from his mouth and throw it as far as I could. But I cursed myself to do otherwise and immediately headed to the teachers table. Nobody, and I mean nobody, better not put me out of my mood.

Because for once in the last ten years. It was finally good.

"Morning Headmaster." I mutter quietly and walk rather elegantly to my normal seat. Thank Merlin today was a Friday, I needed some time off, desperately. My eyes focus on my tea and I take a sip. But then I stop as Potter and his friends come in from the Great Hall's main entrance. He's smiling gleefully, and I can't help but give myself a small chuckle. But too small enough so no one notice. 

Then again, who could notice under all this chatter these adolescences make?

I watch him as he takes his seat as his proper table. Those green eyes flash up to me and I'm caught in a fine line between awe and maturity. He then shoots me a shy smile. I only reply with shaking my head before going back to my tea. It wasn't a negative sort of look I offered him; but rather a friendly and laughable sort. And Potter took it that way as I saw him snicker and turn back to his friends. 

But a hand on my shoulder startled me. Almost to the point where I dropped my tea. I may not be a Seeker but I have good reactions. I look up behind me and the old man is back. I groan silently. He notices, but as always, he never says anything about my quiet motions. He pats my shoulder softly before leaning down to where his mouth is inches from my ear. I could feel his silvery beard slide down my shoulder. My body tingled in fear of all sorts. 

"Mind if you come for tea again this afternoon?"

"Very well Headmaster." I mutter and take another sip of my tea. That's all I could really say to the old man. I lolled my head back once he left my presence and remembered what classes were scheduled for Potions today. Joy. Double potions with Slytherin and Gryffindor. 

++

The class swarmed in, bickering as usual. But this time didn't take off points. I only sighed and waited for Potter to make his entrance. And he did. Damn his looks for making my jaw drop an inch or two. Because everyone was huddled around Malfoy's desk no one seemed to notice my rather inappropriate action. What rumors does the Malfoy boy hold for us today? I wandered from my desk and around towards the huddle; my eyes glaring at each and everyone of the students that surrounded Malfoy. A snarl from my lips and Malfoy was looking up.

"And what, Mr. Malfoy do you have that causes the entire class, Slytherin and Gryffindor alike, to adorn your aura?" I ask, in my normal cold voice. I welcomed my cold voice back happily. Only Potter could take that thick voice that scares students beyond their wits away. And Potter wasn't even going to try me when I was testing Malfoy's mind. It was rather fun actually; toying with students from my own house. 

How Slytherin of me.

"What I find funny, sir, and what others do as well, is how Potter and you have been getting along." 

My eyes narrowed onto the boy. The whole class quieted down from the murmurs that surrounded Malfoy and myself. But I didn't lose my shield. Still I could feel Potter's eyes on me. I was almost as nervous as he was. Minus the fact that I was the teacher and I had to keep up with the class, and keep my character as it has been for the last ten years.

Until I met the _real_ Potter. My Potter.

"Oh really, Mr. Malfoy." I snarl and lean over, my face inches from his. He was from my own house, and I had the chance to expel the boy. But his father could do more harm than this pathetic child could do. So I resorted to the next best thing. Well, it wasn't quite the best thing in the world for the Slytherin House and it's chance to get the House Cup; but for Potter's sake. It was highly worth it. 

"Well I find it funny for the first time in years that I'm taking points from Slytherin. One hundred of them. I also find it funny that you continued to question me of my actions; are you _that_ infatuated over me, Mr. Malfoy?"

"No sir." The boy said, trying to restrain his anger that I was causing him. Quickly, to avoid anymore gasps and murmurs, I moved back to my desk and glared at the class. They quickly resorted to moving back to their seats. I eyed over the class for a moment capturing a glimpse of Potter's eyes on me. He smiled softly and I raised a small brow to him. I would definitely have to talk to him about how he acts around me in class next time he visits. 

"Now class, today I have been asked by Poppy to make a batch of potions for the virus going around. She needs them as soon as possible, and since you're the only class who has gotten that far; it will be your responsibility to make one potion each for Poppy."

And they went to work. But I kept my eye on Potter.

As hard as I tried not to watch him. I had to.

++

"Professor." Potter's voice speaks up and I look at him. Everyone has left the class. And it was funny enough that I had only taken ten points from Gryffindor today; which was very rare. Even more so, that Slytherin lost a sum of one hundred points for that Malfoy brat's little charade of egotistical words to me before class. No one messed with Potter. He made me smile.

I looked at him, and he offered a small smile in return, holding his books at his side as he watched me grade papers. Grading papers was the result of giving out stupid writing assignments while the time Potter infatuated me; damn the backfires in being a teacher. 

"Yes, Potter?" I ask calmly looking over his form. He checks the door once more, and I instantly murmur a small spell and the door closes. He had a right to his privacy; especially since Malfoy already had small thoughts about what was going on between Potter and myself.

"I was wondering if uh.." He stopped himself. He looked at me, but he realizes that I am Severus Snape. I could just tell as those deep green eyes flickered at me countless times. I was the man who played chess with him. Fifty six times. There was no need to be scared of me. "If I could come by tonight, again."

Good boy. Gryffindor courage. Thank Merlin he's not a Hufflepuff. I scribble down something on a parchment, trying to act as if I was busy; but of coarse it didn't work. He was too smart to know that I was a little shy. 

And I mean a very _little_. I simply nodded and offered him a small smirk. That smirk, though, seemed to be flowing into a smile. I guess I was just too enthralled with the boy at the moment to hide behind a stupid smirk. "After dinner, I presume?"

"That would be fine sir." He moved from my desk and made his way to the door, only turning around once. he looked. I stared. Such a foolish boy. Damn those glasses for making him look so smart. "Have a good day sir." He smiled and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

I was falling in love with a Gryffindor.

And I didn't even know if he liked me.

How _not-so_ Slytherin of me.

++

And so classes came and went. The day moved slow as ever, but I tried not to notice. I just wanted for the evening to approach so I could talk to Potter. I missed last night. But I was rewarded with the fact that he will come again tonight. I gave out homework, I made students do Potions. Life was getting back to normal; except for the fact that Potter was now somehow part of my dull life. I'm still rather surprised, to say the least shocked. How the boy would want to spend time with me. But it's better not to question things like this if I want to keep them.

Dinner passed by. I ate, and kept a close eye on Potter. Who was keeping a close eye on me. He would giggle, and I would purse my lips. My lips would hide when I felt Albus's eyes on me; but he did not question me. Students didn't look at me; they just chattered like normal. Teachers talked. Everything was fitting in place; and soon Potter could come and talk with me. 

And sit in his chair.

++

There was a soft knock, and I stood up. There was another knock and I rushed to the door. Opening it to see the boy who I had waiting all day to see. 

Potter. 

He wandered in and took his seat in his chair. I closed the door and spelled it shut. No need for anyone to invade into our private world. These were my dungeons. And this was Potter, who belonged here. No one's business at all.

"Evening Potter." I smirked gingerly as I watched him make two cups of tea. He placed one cup on my side and one on his own. Thus before taking a sip from the cup.

"Evening, sir. How are you?" 

He always asks that question, and it feels refreshing each time. It's really silly after all. It still mesmerizes me how the savior would even talk to me. He was supposed to be the school's git. Who doesn't talk to the greasy potion master. That tortured everyone with homework and took many, many points from Houses for the smallest things. Until I met Potter. And then things changed.

"I'm rather tired, as usual. Damned Hufflepuffs." 

And he laughed. I took a sip of my tea and watched the fire. Yes, everything was going bloody right.

"Not as tired as me, I bet. Trelawney expected me to die today by being hit by a flying car." I chuckled. Trelawney and her screwy self. I even remembered the time when Potter and his friend flew that flying car into Hogwarts and smashed into the Whomping Willow. Potter could have been expelled, and he would have if he was in Slytherin House; but he was not. And I'm glad now at that fact. 

Potter's still here. "Have a nice dinner, sir?"

"Minus the chatter between the headmaster and Professor McGonagall about candy hearts. It was quite alright, thank you. And yours?" He slips his hand in his pocket and pulls out a bag of those candy hearts. As much as I want to thrash about and tear those things to pieces; I let him have them. They were his, and he could eat them. Because he was not Albus; he was Potter.

"It was good, thanks. And they're not so bad. You should try one." A shy smile was flashed at me and in a quick second, he pops out a few of those candy hearts, before gnawing on one. Thank Merlin he closes his mouth when he eats. Unlike Albus who chews on them like they're the last thing in the world keeping him alive. I frown some, I really didn't want to try one. But Potter seemed to be enjoying himself. Maybe just one. He sees me thinking and he grins. 

Fine. I'll eat one.

I push out my hand, and I feel a candy heart drop into it's wrath. My eyes glance down and look at the candy that Potter gave me. It's pink and shaped as a heart, obviously. I picked it up with my fingers and brought it closer to my eyes. I was almost shocked when I read the words. '_Kiss me_'. Merely coincidence or did Potter pick it out? I looked over at Potter who was happily munching on the candy hearts; he looked innocent. 

He couldn't have wanted a kiss; could he?

I stopped thinking about that thought and popped the sugary tidbit into my mouth. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. It wasn't exactly what I would call 'great' either. It had a nice taste though. And it soaked down all the thoughts about what the candy heart meant. 

Potter smiled at me and I simply rolled my eyes. "I hope it wasn't that bad."

"Not as bad as when the headmaster forced me to listen to these odd Muggle songs." I murmured and finished off the candy. I would have to eat some more some other time. I still had that bag Albus gave me for Christmas. They would come mighty handy.

"Muggle music? I like it, a little. Use to it at home with my cousin always playing it. He was never a good dancer though." Potter murmured quietly and I raised a brow at him. He never spoke to me about his family; actually, he never really spoke about his family at all. Never talked about them towards his friends, or even mentioned them.

"Can you dance?" I asked. My fingernails clenching onto the edge of the green chair for some odd reason. I couldn't let them go, even though I _did_ try pulling them away. 

He looked at me almost questionably before shaking his head. "I've never tried. Except at the Yule Ball; but that was only for a few minutes. I think I did horrible though." His face looked down to his lap, and I could see the sides of his cheeks blushing wildly. But most of the fires flames engulfed his rose colored cheeks. I had an idea to his answer, but I was pondering if I should really ask.

Merlin. Better now or never. No excuses.

I stood up and stretched out my arms some. He flickered his green eyes at me. I grinned somewhat before offering him my hand. "Then I will teach you if you would like." He looked at me in almost complete shock. I'm not sure if he's putting me down or what. He only stands up, and he finally takes my hand. A sigh of relief falls over me as I feel him place his hand on my waist.

So far so good.

He then places his other hand on my shoulder; and I follow suit. He knows the basic setup at least. He looks up at me with one of those genuine Potter smiles. And I only look down at the boy with a raised eyebrow. And we began to sway. I murmured a word and the old Muggle record box thing Albus gave me a few months back began to play with some classical music. Most likely not what the boy likes, but it will make due.

He's better at dancing then Potions I can say at least. he and I sway together. The waltz. And he was rather good. Almost better then me, but not quite. I feel his head rest on my chest and I almost feel like freezing. But his warm hair nestled under my nose keeps me swaying with him. My heart's beating rapidly, and he can tell. His fingers drum in rhythm to the music on my waist, and I tingle some. "You're not so bad, Potter."

He looks up at me, still keeping his head on my chest. I don't want it to go. It gives me comfort. I wish I had some glue so I could keep it there. He smiles softly and presses his cheek back against my chest, looking down at the ground as he hummed quietly to the song. I hoped the song would never end. I hoped that my feet would never get tired. I liked this; and I didn't want it to go away.

So we danced. For what seemed like hours that were on minutes.

"Professor?" Potter mumbled quietly into my chest. Our dancing was slowing down to where we came to just standing in the middle of the room holding onto each other. It was nice. And I must say I am happy I had one window in my dungeons; the moon gave Potter a nice effect that I couldn't quite put my finger on. Ah, I think I have a word.

Lovely.

"Hm, Potter?" I ask in reply, swaying gently with him, but never moving my feet. I feel his breath caressing my chest, and I run my hands awkwardly, but only in centimeters along his waist. Just back and forth for only centimeters. It may not have been much, but it was better then I thought I would get.

"Thank you for teaching me to dance." I chuckled lightly at his words. He did not need to be taught how to dance, for he already knew. I wanted to kiss his head, I wanted to hold onto his body forever. But I stopped myself. I couldn't take this too fast. I didn't even know if we were friends yet. But it felt like that; even more.

"You already knew how to dance Potter." His eyes bloomed up and caught mine. I was lost in that sea of green liquid his orbs held. He smiled, and I smiled. There was no more shield for me to hide behind, Potter put it away.

"Can you teach me something else then?" 

The music stops and I ponder what he's talking about. But my face does not change it's emotions. Greasy old Potion Masters are allowed to smile every once in a while. Slytherins are allowed to be happy. Teachers can have some joy in their life. So I allowed myself that. With Potter.

I raise a brow after a moments notice, and he places his head back into my chest. I breath in his hair once more before figuring out what to say. "What would you like for me to teach you, Potter? I've already taught you Potions, and as hard as it is for me to say; you're not so bad in the subject." I feel his lips smile on my chest. He deserved that compliment. He was a good student; just faltered sometime. But who could blame him?

He _was _the boy who lived.

"Teach me to kiss." He mumbled into my shirt. 

And I knew my life would never be the same again.

****

To be continued..


	12. x Reasons

****

Author's Note: This is Chapter Twelve of the Harry and Snape romance, Red and Green. After this chapter, I will be going on a short hiatus, for about week or so, to give myself time to relax. I have been putting these chapters out very quickly, and believe I deserve a time to rest and come up with more thoughts towards the story. I hope you all will be awaiting the next chapter at this, and be patient. Hopefully the next chapter will be out within the next week.

****

Livejournal: Have a Livejournal? I do too! My username is **_everrivers _**on there, and I would love to have some Snape and Harry friends on it! So if you would like to be my friend on livejournal, go ahead and add me -- just leave a comment on my friends only entry so I know you added me! Just don't beg for layouts, please!

****

Disclaimer: You think I own Harry Potter? I'm laughing.

Dedicated to Ayori. You're already perfect.

________________________

****

XII. Reasons

"Potter.." 

His bright green eyes glance at mine. Potter just asked me to teach him how to kiss. While I'm mesmerized by the fact that the boy has not already learned how to kiss; I'm more shocked by the fact that he asked me. I feel his right hand brush softly over my arm and a small quiver runs along my spine. His green eyes lock with mine, and I'm at the point for a major decision.

There were reasons. 

Many reasons why I shouldn't kiss the boy. Nonetheless be dancing with him. But I was. And may it be the happiness that I deserved after years that perused me to do so, my neck bent down. Lips trembling in fear and delight. How could I teach Potter how to kiss when I had never done so myself? I see him blink once, then twice before closing his eyes; his body leaning forth. 

And two pair of virgin vacillating lips meshed together to create one splendid moment. My eyes instantly flew shut and I ran my right hand up the boy's back to hold him. After all, he seemed to be dazed with all that was happening. No tongues twisted together; no pressure was placed on either set of lips. It was just a kiss. A wonderful kiss. A kiss that I had been waiting my whole life for.

A Slytherin was kissing a Gryffindor. A teacher was kissing a student. The greasy old potions master was kissing the school's savior. Post if all over the tabloids, all of the newspaper. Fuck Harry Potter's fan club. Potter was mine to kiss tonight. And nobody would take that away from me. And so we kissed. 

But as all great things; they must end. And the kiss did as so. Parting slowly, gazing at each other in a deep thought of compassion. He smiled, and I couldn't help but form my lips into a smile as well. His head rested back onto my chest and my hand continued to rub up and down his back. No longer was this movement awkward, this was how the school's savior and the greasy old potions master acted. 

"Thank you, sir."

I looked down at the boy, almost astonished. Why should I be thanked for something he gave me? What's the word for it? Ah, mutual. I only continued to smile. I'm not really sure how to react. His green eyes flicker at me once again before his head collapses on my chest. I hear him yawn softly; poor boy. Tired from all the practice. And all that's happened this night. Thank you Potter for keeping a silent pause between us; it's much needed. I should tell him that but I don't want to ruin the moment. It's better silent anyways.

"Are you tired Potter?" I asked after a few minutes. I wouldn't ask him to leave either, he could stay if he wanted. But it was his responsibility to ask to stay. I couldn't do everything for the boy. Then again, he had already done so much for me. 

He nuzzles his face into my chest softly, letting out a longer sigh. And I feel his face nodding into my chest. "But I don't want to leave yet, sir." A sigh falls onto my body, and I'm trapped. But I'm glad I'm trapped. I begin to rub my hand more in rhythm, up and down his back, trying to sooth the boy of any problems he may have on his mind. He deserved a peaceful night's rest.

I slowly move my hands from around the boy, wandering over to the couch. He follows, curiously, before taking a seat next to me. My eyes flicker with the flames in the fire. And he follows my role; gazing into the fire. I feel his body push into the couch, and a head come to lay on my shoulder. His fingers trace patterns over the couch, moving each digit closer to mine. "I've never kissed before, sir. Well at least, like that."

I took away his innocence. Makes me a bastard, doesn't it? 

His fingers touch mine and I gulp deeply. My fingers reply with a mind of their own. They caress over the fingers that offered them so much love. But this relationship would not work. Not even if we tried; there would be rumors flying around. Potter's life will change forever. 

"There are reasons, Potter."

"I know there are reasons, sir." He replies, lolling his head back to rest on the top of the couch. I'm glad that Albus got me a loveseat now; I can sit next to Potter. I raise a brow to the boy, glancing over at him. He's been watching me the whole time. For what reasons, I have no clue. There's nothing special about me. But somehow he has become adapted to me. No magic could explain that. 

"There are many, many reasons. I've thought about them all a lot lately. But why should any of them matter?"

"Because you need to complete you--" A swift hand over my mouth cuts me short of my sentence. I look bewildered as his hand came crashing over my lips. He starts to move his hand away from my lips, and I prepare myself for some sort of speech from him. 

Please, no fighting Potter. Let's not end the perfect night on bad terms. Please.

"Don't use the whole reasons mechanism to try and stop me from caring. I'll complete school. Or had you already forgot -- I'm the boy who can bounce off the rules. You reminded me that many, many times. And you won't get fired. Professor Dumbledore is the one who keeps saying we should talk. And we did." 

He blew all of those words out of his mouth. His face is glowing wildly, and I have all intentions of sneaking my hand up to his cheek and caressing the blush away. But reality hits me.

I sigh and lean back onto the couch. This sort of thing wasn't supposed to happen this fast. He's supposed to wait after graduation. Experience the world first. Shag a few people. And then come to my dungeons when he's twenty or so, and welcome me back in his arms. Like a normal boy would do.

Oh, but I forgot. Potter wasn't your normal boy.

"Potter we just can't go out and have this charade like no ones watching. Do you know exactly what will happen to your life?" I ask, rubbing the temples on my head. Fingers massaging peacefully over each little problem that my mind has devoured into it's life. Why can't they just go away for a while? I know, I begged for Potter to come back to my dungeons mentally, but I wasn't expecting this -- well I was, but not this quick.

I watch the boy stand up before the fire. He looks a me like he's gone to war. Committed and won't let go. Damned the Gryffindor pride that the brat has. Damn all the Gryffindors, really. Little minx. 

"You will happen to my life."

"And why on earth do you think that I would want the school's savior?" He's on the verge of tears. Too bad Slytherin's don't cry; or I would be in a river full of tears as well. He turns around to hide his tears, looking into the flames. I'll give him a moment to come up with an answer. This was all rushed, and he does need time to prepare a speech of some sort.

"Because I'm the only one who will let you have the white pieces." 

And I'm stuck with him for life.

I stand up and walk behind him. His face is still facing the flames that he has come to love over the days that he has spent making my dungeons his home. I slowly slip my hands around his stomach and casually rest my chin on his shoulders. I sigh and give up. I needed him, and he needed me. 

Forget the confusion. The reasons. The rumors. I had my Harry. 

I hear him give off a relaxed sigh and he leans against me. "I still think you forgot a few reasons, Potter."

He grinned. I know he did. I didn't see his facial expression, but I knew my Harry. He choked out a laugh under sobs. I squeezed him closer to me instantly. "Yes, many reasons. I'm the only one who can make you eat candy hearts. That's a major one. Especially for a Slytherin."

I laughed and nuzzled my nose into his neck softly. "I wonder what Gryffindors will say once they find out about your charade." I hear him snort, and his body leans against me more. So much that I fall back slightly and plop onto the couch. And he follows.

Harry Potter is sitting in my lap.

There were reasons for him not to. 

But love wasn't one of them.

****

To be continued..

Until next time. Thank you**. **_- Simplicity/Sabbie_


	13. x Decisions

****

Author Notes: Chapter Thirteen of the Harry and Snape Romance, Red and Green. Un-beta'd but still looked over and such. Chapter Thirteen is more of a Harry/Snape talking situation.. but it all leads up to a major event that takes place in Chapter Fourteen.

****

Livejournal: Have a livejournal? I do too! My name's **_everrivers_** on it. So if you're looking for some more Snape/Harry friends on livejournal, be happy to add me. But leave a comment on my friends entry so I know you added me and I can add you back. ^_^ Just don't add me for a free layout -- I get enough of that already.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just this story.

****

Enjoy!

****

_____________________

XIII. Decisions

My right eye flickered open first to the light that the new day offered to me. Did all that occurred last night only happen to be a dream? I looked around after settling myself up against my pillow. Lifting up my left hand first to rub my eyes as I looked about the quiet room. My eyes flickered down to a piece of paper that was lying on the small nightstand next to the couch. And instantly I smiled happily to myself. Everything that happened the previous night, the kiss and the dance, all occurred. 

My right hand picked up the piece of scrap parchment, bringing to my face, and neatly in Potter's handwriting was a note he left.. addressed to me. At first, my name is scratched out four times, as he went through ways to address me. I laughed to myself from how the boy went to professor, to Snape, to Severus, and then he finally decided on Sev. Which, in my opinion, had a nice ring to it. Especially in Potter's voice. Sweeping my thin hands through my fine black hair I grunted out a small amount of laughter at his note.

__

Sev,

I didn't want you to get in anymore trouble with Dumbledore, so I left about 2:00 a.m. You were asleep so I hope you don't mind that I left without awaking you. See you at breakfast.

- Harry

I shook my head in both delight and sadness that the boy didn't stay the whole night. But then again, he left for a reasonable explanation for leaving my dungeons without awaking me. 

I remembered the night perfectly. From our dance, to the kiss, to our little exchange of words. All of those emotions came to one place. Love. I don't really think that Hogwarts has yet to see a happy Severus, but I don't know how to hide it. If I wanted to keep this little charade with Potter, which I did, I would have to keep on my deep face when around others. I could save all the happiness for Potter.

It belonged to him anyways.

++

"Good morning Severus!" Albus greeted me as I made my way to the teachers table. My mind was trying to avoid the temptation of watching Potter as I walked in. I was just about to greet the headmaster back happily, but that would be out of line, so I promptly sit in my seat and nod towards him in acknowledgment. I may not be the best at keeping up my character, but I was damn sure good.

Until I saw those green eyes flicker over my form. And then I melted to pieces. My eyes leered down to the boy who had stolen my heart. He was grinning madly up towards me. But then I noticed his outfit. Damn, it's the first Quidditch game of the season. Slytherin versus Gryffindor. Of coarse I would be upset by the fact that Slytherin _would_ lose; but more upset at the fact that I have a temptation to disguise myself as a Gryffindor and cheer for Potter. Damn me.

A hand lands on my shoulder, like the many times before, and I'm stolen from my random array of thoughts. "Severus, mind if you come by my office before the game today? We could have a cup of tea." I grunt at the foolish old man for his little tricks. He couldn't possibly know what happened last night in my dungeons; unless Trelawney told him what occurred, and I _highly_ doubt that happened.

"Very well, sir." I mutter quietly before taking a sip of my tea, pulling the boy back into my eyes range. I certainly doubted anyone noticed me doing this, because almost every students and professors eyes were on both Potter and Malfoy. So I had a casual excuse of why I was watching the boy.

But unlike the others excuses, mine was real.

++

"Ah, Severus! Come in!" Albus welcomed me, and I casually yet retaining my elegance, settled myself into the seat before his desk. My orbs flickered over to Fawkes, before returning to the old man who has doomed my afternoon before the soon-to-be defeat of Slytherin. Albus's lips were in a grinning position and his eyes were twinkling like little stars in the nights sky. But when does that ever change? He pushes forth a small cup of tea and I reluctantly take it. "Now Severus. I do know what happened last night. Our young Harry told me."

I choked on the tea I was drinking, and the liquid fell forth out of my mouth and onto my lap. Damn it for being hot. I squirmed in my seat and placed the cup of tea back on his desk. He smiled at me as I wiped the tea from my face. Potter told Albus? Why? I thought we would keep this between ourselves. This was our business and no one else's. Potter! "What exactly did he tell you, sir?"

"Well, he came to me this morning, and explained to me how he and you talked last night. Just became friends." He paused as he placed a piece of candy into his mouth. One of those heart candies, like the one Potter offered me. I quickly desired one of those things to be popped into my mouth. "He then told me that you two played a game of chess.. but Potter has asked me for a special request, Severus. And I want to make sure it's okay by you before I allow it."

I blink. Potter lied? To Albus? Couldn't Albus tell that Potter was lying? I blink again and nod my head forth for him to continue on. But still that hot tea sizzled into my pants. I tried to keep it off my mind though.

"He asked for me to allow him in your dungeons now and then, after dinner. That way he can continue your friendship with him." I quickly remind myself to laugh as hard as I can when I get out of Albus's office, and also to reward the boy somehow for his smart thinking. Before I let that laughter out, I look at Albus as if I was giving this topic a large thought although 'Of coarse' was on the tip of my tongue.

"Yes, he may. As long as he doesn't go telling all his little Gryffindor friends."

"Embarrassed?" Albus questioned me, his eyes lying over my heart. No, I wasn't exactly embarrassed of Potter. I just didn't want out secret revealed. Was it even a secret? He did ask me to kiss him, so I presume he wanted something of that nature. And after we fell onto the couch, I did hold him for the rest of the night, or at least until he left. I guess Potter is gay. I'm not entirely sure.

Severus! Stay on task!

"No sir. I just don't want.." What do I say? What can I come up with to explain myself without exactly lying? How in the world did Potter get through Albus and not get torn to pieces with questions? This pause went on, as my fingers flicker up and down on my now tea drowned lap. Albus noticed, but as always, never played anything off of it. "I just want this to be our personal time."

Far from the truth, as always. But still good enough. He nodded to me and I left to go get ready for a Quidditch match. But before I headed out to the stands, I made my way to my dungeons to do something I promised myself earlier. 

I laughed my arse off.

++

There was a knock as usual. And I opened the door as previous nights before. My young Potter was standing there, grinning broadly as ever. He honestly should had went to the Gryffindor Tower and showered before arriving to my dungeons, but the sooner the better. Potter slid in and I immediately locked the door up and away from people. He turned around to face me, smiling brightly.

I shook my head slightly and smiled in return. He deserved my smiles. He was worthy of them. "Congratulations on the game today, Potter."

Soon I heard his broomstick drop and I felt his arms wrap tightly around me. A face was nuzzled into my chest and my hands reacted with my heart; the encircled around the boy once again. His face moved upwards to look at me with a shy smile. I grinned at him, and his head returned to nuzzling into my chest. Sure Spring was coming in, but it was still cold. But Potter was always able to make my soul warm again.

My fingers pulled his arm lightly, grabbing his hand as I walked him to the couch. Settling down upon the leather green sofa, he slid next to me, moving his form to crawl into my lap. His warm, and rather tired body leaned against my chest, and my fingertips roamed down his back lazily. I felt him press a small kiss on my chest and my entire body quivered in delight.

"I heard you talk to Dumbledore today." I murmured quietly, roaming my hands along his back to massage his tired and worked muscles. He deserved a nice back rub, he played a very good match against Slytherin today. His face nodded into my chest, followed by a relaxed sigh.

"I hope you don't mind. I just wanted to make sure he knew that something was going on, but nothing too much."

"It was a bright idea, in my opinion." I mumbled and accioed a glass of water for him and a cup of tea for me. In which case, Potter took the glass of water happily and swallowed it all in one whole gulp. I felt his warm face glow along my chest for my comment. My mind was blazing itself with thoughts and ideas of what was to come of the night.

"Professor. Uh, Sev." He blushed brightly, that rose color growing bold as ever as he called me by that name. I only nodded to him, it was certainty alright if he called me that. My fingers combed along the end of his hair, grazing any sweat that was left from the game with it and dragging the balls of water to the side. "I think, maybe, we should talk. I know it will come sooner or later. We should just get it done now."

I thought for a moment. It was true, after all of what has happened, and soon to be facing classes again. With the fact that I would have to still deduct points from Gryffindor on a usual bases, Potter and myself would eventually need to talk. "I agree, we should talk, Harry." But of coarse, as the bastard character that I was, Potter, err Harry rather, would have to do the talking on his own. I wasn't going to bring up subjects.

"Well, I'll be blunt sir. I like you. A lot." I blink and blush slightly, but hide it with a grin that spreads over my face as much as Albus's own grin does. But with Potter's words, the whole situation of 'does he like me' floats away. And he's told me the truth. I can see it clearly through those liquid green eyes. Every question about the boy and a possible relationship is erased and the answers are all field.

And Potter certainly got a one hundred percent. Plus extra credit.

"I see. I will be honest as well, as you may have seen with my offer of affection, I do, somehow, have feelings for you as well, Harry."

For the first time in a very long time, I have given a complete and to the point answer. It was the entire story. Sure, I could add lots of nice words to my explanation, but I reminded myself that we were being blunt and to the point here. I've always had a thing for making my answers complex so that I could try and confuse the enemy, but Harry was no enemy. Harry was someone special.

Oddly enough, I wanted Harry to be here with me.

Forever? I think so.

His head nuzzled softly into my chest and I felt his cheek caress over my neck. Harry was very kitten like indeed. I could feel his lips move from smiles to grins, and all the thoughts of photographs that needed to be done, and autographs needed to be signed inside Harry's mind soon drifted outside of this dungeon and was replaced with a thought of love. 

Soon enough, a pair of sweet candy lips pressed against mine. Not as special as the first time, but more intense then the first. He pressed softly, and I returned pressing my lips against his chapped and rough lips. Was I too out of character by just accepting his show affection this quickly? Was I even Severus Snape anymore by allowing this sixteen year old boy to decorate my dungeons with his Gryffindor colors? 

Was I still the old greasy bastard of a Potions Master that stole Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw House points while only rewarding my own house?

As that kiss ended and his head nuzzled back into my chest, I was instantly reminded that I was still all those things. Harry was just something that I desperately needed in my life. After all those years, I certainly was not out of character for taking need into his affection. I was only wizard you know. I felt him start to breath softly, as if he was falling asleep. My arms draped around his form tighter and I made a decision.

I would keep Harry.

I would keep Harry Potter forever.

Even if he didn't give me the white pieces.

****

To be continued..


	14. x Checkmate

****

Author Notes: Chapter Fourteen of the Harry and Snape Romance, Red and Green. Un-beta'd but still looked over and such. Chapter Fourteen is where a lot of stuff starts to happen. Most importantly, a question is asked, what is going on with Harry's scar? And to that question, Harry asks his own.

****

Livejournal: Have a livejournal? I do too! My name's **_everrivers_** on it. So if you're looking for some more Snape/Harry friends on livejournal, be happy to add me. But leave a comment on my friends entry so I know you added me and I can add you back. ^_^ Just don't add me for a free layout -- I get enough of that already.

****

Reviews: Oh! I don't know how I can thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I don't know how to thank you all for contributing reviews and comments about my story! If I could, I would make you all a great big sign of thanks, but I'm only a small girl whose trying to make people happy with her writing! Thank you all, though! ^_^

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just this story.

****

Enjoy!

Dedicated. You know who you are. You just have to realize it.

****

_____________________

XIV. Checkmate

Every time for the last two weeks when Harry's head hit my chest, my entire body would go numb and I would feel waves of energy and emotion surge through my entire body. Filling me with all the feelings that I've desired for the last ten years, crashed inside of my soul and offered me everything. Harry was easily one of the most interesting people I've ever met, and not only that, Harry never rushes anything.

As well, Harry always let's me have my white pieces. And he doesn't mind my strong affection for those candy pieces that I've adored ever since I ate my first one. Harry gets me the right kind of tea when I need some, and offers me time alone when I need to grade papers. No one noticed or suspected a relationship was going on, even if we were to call it a relationship. 

It has changed both ends of the line, though. I've found it quite hard to take points away from Gryffindor for the past few weeks, so I rely my torture of taking points of those Gryffindor first years. As well, I find it even harder not to watch Harry while he's in Potions class. But I manage. Even more so, Potter has done a rather good job of keeping the tops off on this situation. I shouldn't even question if he does or not.

I trust him.

But isn't funny when everything goes right, everything starts to go wrong?

++

"Shh." I murmur quietly into Harry's ear, laying him along my couch. My hands grab onto the pillow and fluff it up and place it behind Harry's throbbing head. That scar just won't go away. My long fingers slip over his forehead, trying to pet away all the problems that the damned mark has caused him. We've tried all the potions and spells that I can think to do. Even some of the more restricted ones. "Harry, I think it's time we talk to the headmaster."

"No! Please!" A choked sob followed his scream of plea. I quickly pulled the boy up to my chest, running my long arms around his form to hold him close. My form begins to sway softly as I sit on the sofa, cradling the boy into my lap. "Please, Harry. I've already lost my sarcastic image over this ordeal. Harry." 

Why was everything falling apart? I've lost my image, my character, my identity. From what started over the Christmas break, things sure have gone on a wild chase. But when it came to Harry, to be honest, there's nothing I wouldn't do to help the boy with his problems. But, I've tried everything I could to take care of him and the pain that nag's him into tears at times. "Harry. Foolish boy. Do it for me."

Those two sets of eyelashes flooded in salty tear drops flickered up at me. Damn the boys persistent and demanding green eyes that soaked into my soul. But I knew he was giving in. Harry and myself have kissed, hugged, snuggled, and acted like normal people. But for the first time I have noticed him look up at me with such vibrant eyes. I told the boy to do it for me. To see the headmaster for me. Was I asking too much of this sixteen year old? He was only a child, but under it all, he was so much older. 

I can't stop laughing, though. At how this all started. By a generous gift from him to me on Christmas. And every time I remember each moment that lead up to what we had now still scatters my emotions into thousands of pieces, trying to figure out how to get back together. Harry's always been good with puzzles though, he always helps. He makes everything go right.

He truly was the boy who lived.

Who lived for me.

He's allowed me to be sarcastic around him, but he allows me to open my shield and let him inside. I don't have to worry about the fact that I'm being sensitive, Harry keeps it a secret. No one suspects anything, not a clue. Everything was going absolutely perfect.

Until now.

++

"Severus, I don't see why you two haven't come forth earlier. Harry is in serious condition." Albus frowned upon me. I could have glared and said something obnoxious, but I didn't think that this would be the right time for one of my more rude remarks. My whole image floated away as I saw Harry's body motionless under a force of a potion on top of a bed. 

"He was scared." I pause. Should I admit the truth? It'd only take a second. Just one second. "And I was too."

There. Damn you Albus.

Albus nodded to me and patted my shoulder softly, leaving me to watch Harry lie quietly in his bed. Albus was hiding too much back. I had no reason why Harry was this was. Was it because Voldemort was returning to out world to reign destruction? Merlin, this was too much.

My eyes flickered over to Harry. I'm not sure, but I think I offered the most tear-fault frown I had ever offered anyone in my life. I had every right to act as so. Yes, I was always looked upon as the school's greasy old git of a potion master -- but they never got to know me like Harry did. Well, actually, Harry changed me from that cold hearted being I use to be.. but still, he allowed me to keep up my shield for anyone around me, except him.

His small hand was cupped by my own, quickly, but then let go of. No one knew of what mess him and I were in, and I decided to keep it that way, It was for better reasons anyways. Best not to have the little girls of Hogwarts throwing their silly little fake tears at me. I would end up doing something crazy. But I remind myself that being with Harry was already crazy enough.

Worth it?

Merlin.. Yes.

I placed my hand on top of Harry's head. He was very warm. I furrowed a brow and winced at the sight of his slim fingers gripping the sheets that he lay on. Damn you Voldemort! Leave my Harry alone.

Sighing, I returned to my chair and glanced out the window. My eyes traced over about the room. It would be a long afternoon indeed. The potion Harry was under would not let up for a good six hours or so, well after the time of dinner. There were tests and papers to be graded, and children to steal points from. But every time my eyes moved from the window to Harry, every little thing needed to be done was pushed farther into the back of my mind. 

And so I read the book he got me. Perhaps there was a little Harry left in that.

++

"Sev." A soft murmur woke me. I flickered my eyes open, and all that was light once before was now glittered in black. Eyes tracing over the room I find Harry trying to set up a chess set. I snort in his ability and use my hands to suede him back into bed. Yes, chess would be nice now. So those long fingers that just touched Harry's back, finished up where Harry left off. 

"Foolish boy. I thought you would had learned in my class that when you're under a strong potion that you shouldn't be wandering around aimlessly."

Perhaps that was too harsh. Harry only glanced at me and struggled to sit up. I sighed to myself and placed the chess se on the table in front of him. He had the black and I had the white. Deja vu can haunt me anytime it would like to, I bloody enjoy it. I watch as Harry struggles to move his pieces each time I move, but he's trying. Damn the boy's Gryffindor courage.

The game went on, and I was on the verge of sweat. The boy was beating me. I instantly blamed the fact that I was troubled with him in my mind all day.

Then I remind myself that it was I who taught him. But I still blamed him playing with my mind as well. I have to hold some sort of Slytherin pride. 

"Sev, if I win." Harry starts. Those noble green eyes catch mine in their essence. He looks at me with most trust and compassion, and I stumble all over the lines of feelings and emotions. He blinks once, and then again; catching my gaze each time those long eyelashes flicker back up. "If I win, please, never leave me."

My jaw drops some. The chess pieces in my hand lands on the ground in a flash and breaks to pieces. Neither of us move eyes. No one could be heard coming around the corner to try and see what the noise was from, most likely, everyone was asleep. Harry Potter, though, and myself were awake. 

And he asked me the next best thing to marriage.

To never leave him.

I would never leave the boy, ever. But could I admit it?

The final line between character and love came into play. Would I be willing to take off my cover as that bastard potions master to rescue Harry from his world of pain and desire for love? Could I afford to lose some Slytherin pride to hold the boy in my arms for the rest of my life? I had never left my character of Severus Snape as much as I was risking now. Sure I had kissed the school's savior, and to say the least, held him almost every night for the last two weeks. But, this, this was far beyond any request that I could think of. 

Would I ever be Severus Snape anymore?

"Harry.." I mumbled quiet. All those words jumbled on the tip of my tongue, splashed against my locked lips. Quickly, the boy gets off the bed and moves to stand before me. I try to put up my guard, but all fails when his eyes gaze into my own orbs. 

"Don't be scared. I know you're afraid of losing your identity. I won't tell anyone, I promise." 

I stop myself from laughing. The boy has been definitely been taking lessons from Trelawney or Albus. Either one, damn those two. But nonetheless, those words he offered me cooled over my soul and helped me gain some sort of confidence in what I was doing and for what I was preparing to do.

So much for living in solitude forever.

But no longer that word achieves what I want. 

I now, rather, prefer love.

My hand slips behind the boys neck, grazing over the back end of his hair. His face stays steady as when he asked the question. He's waiting for an answer. So brave, foolish boy. There were reasons, and there were decisions. There had been hugs and kisses. Along with small smiles around the corners and soft touches as we brushed passed each other in the hall.

There had been love. 

I smiles softly and slowly tug the boys head close to mine. A pair of lips that met many times before, meet again. Dancing along the edge of each other. Soft kisses that made up this whole reality. There were reasons for everything. Reasons not to, much the same as reasons to do so. But as I kissed this boy who I cherished so, I couldn't think of a reason that would explain why I couldn't love the boy forever.

I would heal his scars. I would heal his pains. I would love my Harry. No one else.

"What if you lose, Harry?" I ask with a small chuckle following my words. He glances up at me, slipping lazily into my lap. Small arms slip around me, and a head fits in place onto my chest. My own fingers stroke into the boys wild stream of hair; it was too bloody perfect. 

"If I lose, you can keep me forever then, too."

I blink and run my right index finger along his cheek, trailing it down to his chin and then raising his face to look up at me. "Foolish boy, what makes you think I want to keep you forever?"

He takes a second to think. My eyes move over to the chess board as it lays forgotten on the table. Either of us could win the game, with both had big chances to win. But, then, Harry decides to do his own work. His body moves from my lap, while I feel lost with his body I gone, my expression moves to clueless as he moves a chess pieces on the table and eagerly smiles at me.

"I don't think losing will be a problem, Sev." My eyes flicker at the chessboard and I smile happily to myself. I was stuck with Harry forever.

He won.

"Checkmate."

****

To be continued..

* Six chapters to go -- are you ready for the greatest thrill ride in your life?


	15. x Promises

****

Author Notes: Chapter Fifteen of the Harry and Snape Romance, Red and Green. Un-beta'd but still looked over and such. Chapter Fifteen is where a lot of clues are found out and thoughts are starting to pop into Severus's mind.. but it couldn't possible mean that.. Oh! can't tell you yet!

****

Livejournal: Have a livejournal? I do too! My name's **_everrivers_** on it. So if you're looking for some more Snape/Harry friends on livejournal, be happy to add me. But leave a comment on my friends entry so I know you added me and I can add you back. ^_^ Just don't add me for a free layout -- I get enough of that already.

****

Reviews: Oh! I don't know how I can thank you all for your wonderful reviews! If I could, I would make you all a great big sign of thanks, but I'm only a small girl whose trying to make people happy with her writing! Thank you all, though! ^_^

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just this story.

****

Enjoy!

****

_____________________

XV. Promises

This whole scenario has taken place so many times it's almost unbelievable. But believe me, I'm not getting out of this room until I have answers. So I leer at the old man who has Harry's life in the palm of his hand. I know he knows the answers, the reasons, the things that leave Harry in such a horrible state as he is in -- and I will find out. Right now. I had to cure all of Harry's pains. I promised him that.

"Headmaster, I know you know why." I mutter quietly, taking a sip of my tea. My mind curses itself not to get lost in a daze of every time Harry and myself have shared a cup of tea. Every time Harry gave me the cup of tea after sipping some. Severus, stay on task. "Just tell me what's going on."

"My young boy, it's far too complicated." He resorts and I shoot him a glare. The tea is placed back on the plate it was originally laid on. Those glittering eyes always try to take advantage of me and push me off task, but they won't today. I had to find out what's wrong with my Harry. I couldn't wait another night until he would come and stay in my dungeons.

"Headmaster, _please_. I want to try and help." Yes, I have officially gone crazy. Such words had never left my lips in front of Albus. But this time those words that always seemed to be stuck to the tip of my tongue now all fluttered out of my mouth quickly. They were needed to be said, and they had been said. The world didn't change. Lives weren't lost. And I was still on task.

It wasn't so bad.

"Severus." A pause from Albus as he looked as if he was about to tell me the worlds most deadliest secret. "You know Voldemort doesn't like when people are happy. Especially ones who stop him from having power."

So it was Voldemort. At first, I tried to pull the puzzle together with what little info Albus did give me. But all the clues weren't exactly linking up together on first thought. I took another sip of my tea, trying to hide my worry under my shield. Harry said I could use my shield on others, just not around him. Though that shield never worked around him, he was too damn smart. "Severus, Voldemort's using his only power. Hurting Harry for being happy."

"But what about all those times before this that Harry was happy? Why didn't Voldemort do as much damage as now to him?" The questions just spilled out of my mouth. I demanded that I knew more. Why was Voldemort torturing Harry as one of his plastic little toy dolls? Harry's made out glass, do not touch. He's mine. Keep the hell away from him. Merlin!

"Harry's never been more happy then now." Another pause from Albus followed by a soft sigh. His twinkling eyes flickered at me. Albus no longer carried that grin I was so use to, but now, Albus gave me a frown. One that showed confusion and depression. I almost felt bad for the old man. But, somewhere, perhaps it was selfishness, I wanted to know more.

"You make him happy Severus. And Voldemort won't stop until Harry's not happy."

I blink, several times in fact. My eyes lower to my lap and I hold myself from bursting into tears. Those would be saved for Harry. When I would explain this to him. He deserved to know. Although it would all come out in a confused manner, Harry deserved to know. But what would I do to help him? Every time I try to help him, Voldemort would only hurt him worse.

And there's only so much the boy can take.

++

"Harry." I murmur quietly, trying to get his attention from being plastered all over the window. Damn this infirmary; he doesn't belong here. He needs to be in my dungeons, safe with me. I slowly move my fingers to run along his cheek softly, trying once against to gain his attention. His head moves to face me. Eyes glowing brightly as ever.

And he smiled.

And I know that Voldemort is just causing him more pain.

"Hi." He smiles softly, moving his body to sit up in the bed. I frown, not knowing what to say. But I take my usual seat and look over the boy. A bandage is wrapped around his mark and the bed sheets are scattered over his body. No one deserves all this torture. "What's wrong, Sev?"

"Don't speak, please." He looks at me confused. But I don't want to hear words leaking through his lips, I just want to look at him and never let go of that sight. His eyes, his face, his hair. Everything. I never want to let go of that sight. The one who has given me so much love that I could never repay for. Sure, when his friends have come to see him, he smiles.

But he never feels the pain that Voldemort gives him until I come in and return my love. What do I do? I can't continue putting this boy through all this pain. But I can't leave him. He won the chess game, and he won me. Forever. I can't just let him go so fast. I needed Harry. And he needed me. 

But each time we needed each other, things would cause him more pain. That damned scar would force him into tears and make his body cling to me throughout the night. And as I run a hand down his back, the pain would return and tear at his head. I can't let Harry feel these pains, he was too young. He had such a life to prepare for. 

But I can't leave him.

Call me a selfish bastard, but I would never leave Harry. My eyes move up to his face, and I see those white teeth crack through his lips. He's smiling happily. But then, seconds later, his hands squeeze onto the bed sheets that he lies on. Every time he smiles for me he's in pain. Go away Voldemort. Go away. Leave Harry alone.

Please.

"Harry." His eyes turn to capture mine in that green essence. I could never leave this boy. He's just too perfect. And I'm just too Slytherin to let him go. He continues to smile, and those small hands continue to grip on the bed sheets. "Harry, I talked to the headmaster." A slight pause in my voice. And I remember the time when I opened myself up to the boy. When I told him how I felt. It was happening all over again.

But this time, I was revealing the truth.

"Voldemort's just torturing you because you're happy, Harry." He looks at me, expression never changing. Those set of lips never changing from that smile, and those green set of eyes not stopping from capturing mine in their glow. But I know he's cracked. He's broken. He's shattered to pieces after being dropped to the floor.

I would take care of him, though.

I got from my seat and sat next to him on the bed. My long arms wrapped around the boy, taking him into my soul. I feel his body collapse on mine. He's no longer smiling, but he just looks emotionless. My hands runs down the boys back, and he clutches the bed sheets tighter. He's still happy. Harry is till happy after what I told him.

Harry is happy because I'm holding him.

"Sev. We'll figure something out." His head that is accustomed to one spot on my chest, buries itself back into that spot and takes it's place for the day. It was a Monday morning. To hell with teaching classes and stealing points. I had to hold my Harry, and fight off all the dangers and monsters that came his way. He took care of me so pleasantly, I had to repay him somehow.

Foolish boy, so brave. Such a true Gryffindor. Yes, we would figure something out. And everything would be okay. But for now, I will just hold him and keeping him safe. It was my responsibility. He was my love.

++

"Wake up, Severus." I blink and look around. The first image that comes to my eyes is Albus, standing next to me. I look around, but only find that I'm lying down. In a bed. With Harry in my arms. I jump, started, obviously. Albus shakes his head and smiles at me, pushing me back down next to Potter. For an old man, he did have a little strength left in him. I quickly lie back next to Harry.

His small arms cling to me closer. But my own eyes gaze up at Albus. The truth that Harry and myself kept hidden from everyone for the last two weeks was finally told. To the worst person to know (minus Malfoy), Albus. "I'm glad you're finally giving in, Severus."

"Giving into what, headmaster?" He looked at me bewildered, and I almost can't believe what I said either. It's obvious, Severus. I sigh softly, looking down at Harry's form. His small body was clinging to my chest, his head nuzzling deep on top of my chest. In it's usual place. Everything was right in this picture, except for the fact that Albus was standing next to me.

"I don't mind if you two are together. I just wish you would had told me sooner. Although.." Another one of those deadly pauses that Albus had been recently giving off to me, when we chatted. "I did notice something like this was going on, anyways."

I gap, but quickly pull my jaw back into place. ever since Harry hugged me, I started to gap a lot more. But could never blame the boy. It wasn't his fault I can become easily shocked when the topic was about us. "Don't tell anyone, headmaster, please."

Albus laughed at me, pleasingly, and patted my shoulder. A sigh of relief fell over my soul, and I couldn't help but grip Harry a little closer now. "It's out secret, Severus. Just do me a favor." My eyes met his, and they were twinkling like the other favors he had asked me. "Take care of our young, Harry."

But this one I could live with.

++

"Good morning." I murmur quietly into Harry's ear as his body began to wake up from it's much needed sleep. His vibrant green eyes moved from the bed sheets, to the chair stuck in the corner, and then to me. No, this all hadn't been a dream. Although the fact that Voldemort was hurting my Harry did cause this all to seem like a nightmare. But as those eyes reached mine, I knew everything would be alright. I am his Severus, and I would take away all his problems.

I promised him that.

And I, Severus Snape, do not break any promises.

"Morning Sev." He smiled cheerfully. Even though that smile was pressed against his lips, from cheek to cheek, I knew that Voldemort was hurting him. I despised him quickly, but cursed away all the sadness and depression revolving around my heart to tend to Harry. 

And so I kissed him. Softly. I would tell him of what Albus saw later. I would tell him when it was time for that. Right now I simply enjoyed the taste of Harry's lips covered in that sweet strawberry taste. Right now I simply worried about the fact that I loved Harry. Right now was right now, and to me, nothing else mattered in the world.

"How are you feeling?" I ask, after the kiss. My fingers stroke through his mass of Harry that's wildly swaying on his head as it runs along my chest. He doesn't say anything, I know he's holding back so he won't hurt me.

I'm fine Harry. Speak. I need your voice.

"I'm fine. Just a little headache." My nose nuzzles into his hair, planting kisses here and there. Anyone could say that this wasn't Severus Snape holding Harry Potter in his arms. And anyone could doubt that any of this was happening. But it was.

And I was still Severus Snape. Harry promised me that he wouldn't tell anyone. Though, I wouldn't care if he did. As long as I got to wake up to see his smiling face. As long as his eyes caressed mine before we retired to sleep. As long as he loved me.

"Can we get some breakfast?" He asks and I nod. My body removing itself from the infirmary's bed and standing onto the ground. The warmth quickly left my body, and I slipped back in my cloak. My hands wrapped around Harry's arms to lift him up and off the bed. Pomfrey can kill me; I'm having breakfast with my Harry. In my dungeons. "To my quarters, I'll have the house-elf's bring us up something."

He nodded, and slowly, we walked, with my hand around his waist, to my dungeons. Every now and then I would have to hold my grip on him tightly, because of the potions he was on.

But don't think I was stupid. I _did_ leave a note for Pomfrey. 

++

The food was gone. Even though Harry didn't eat it all -- I was still proud of him for eating most of it. Even though he made me feed him with a spoon halfway through. I enjoyed it nonetheless. We were casually laying on the sofa.

The place where it all started.

Where he told me he'd always let me have the white pieces. Where we shared out first kiss. Everything happened in my dungeons. And everything that happened made it seem like it was home. Of coarse, minus all the beakers and potions bottles; books galore as well; this was my home.

But Harry made it our home.

Severus Snapes' and Harry Potters' home.

That has a nice ring to it.

Yes, I would take care of him. I promise.

****

To be continued..


	16. x Almost There, But Not Yet

****

Author Notes: Chapter Sixteen of the Harry and Snape Romance, Red and Green. Un-beta'd but still looked over and such. Chapter Sixteen is where Harry's scar and Voldemort problem start to come into play.. and reality hits them both. Harry could die, but will Snape let him? No, of coarse not. But could Snape _help_ him? We're not sure..

****

Author Note 2: I hate to inform you all, but this story might need more then twenty chapters to get it done with. Rather, I might have to exceed it up to twenty five chapters just to get all the plot worked out. I hope you all don't mind the wait for it to be finished. ^_^

****

Livejournal: Have a livejournal? I do too! My name's **_everrivers_** on it. So if you're looking for some more Snape/Harry friends on livejournal, be happy to add me. But leave a comment on my friends entry so I know you added me and I can add you back. ^_^ Just don't add me for a free layout -- I get enough of that already.

****

Reviews: Thank you all! I'm so glad you all are enjoying my story -- and I hope to continue making you all happy over it's progress. Hopefully, you'll continue to read the story and enjoy it like you all have done in the past. :)

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just this story.

****

Enjoy!

****

_____________________

XVI. Almost There, But Not Yet

"Are you sure you want to go back, Harry?" My eyebrow twitched under my words. I looked onwards at him, his hands fumbling at his tie. As much as I didn't want to touch Gryffindor clothing, the serious lack of ability that Harry had in putting on a tie was killing me; so I swiftly moved behind him, reaching my hands around his neck to place his tie on correctly. Yes, I do suppose I got some sort of thrill out of dressing my Harry, but still -- it was too early for him to go back to classes. And I wanted to lie with him in my bed.

Just for a little while longer.

"Don't worry, Sev." He mumbled quietly, turning around in a swift one hundred, eighty degrees circle. His eyes entranced mine in their wild green color. But after a moments notice, his forehead rested on my chest, taking it's place right under my chin. He fit absolutely perfectly. And like ritual, my fingers began to comb through the boys hair as if my hand was his brush. "Please don't worry over me. Remember, those first year Hufflepuffs need you to take points from them."

We share a laugh, and I plant a soft, but chastise kiss on his forehead. My fingers slide down his back, massaging his muscles some. It would do him some good indeed, if he were to go to classes and get away from my dungeons for a while. I've locked him away for too long -- and even though he admitted he enjoyed it, I knew he wanted to attend Quidditch practice tonight. I hurried him out on the room so he wouldn't be late for class, and with one more promising kiss and a wave goodbye.. He was gone. 

I fall back into my chair and think. I was Severus Snape. And he was Harry Potter. Yes, I think that's where all the confusion began. No one would suspect that I, the greasy old potions master, would daresay love Harry Potter. Even more, no one would dare to think twice about the though of Harry Potter snuggling close to me at night. I laugh at the thought and move my eyes to the empty fireplace. It always gave me comfort.

But now that it's flames were no longer burning, the comfort it gave me was no longer competitive to the comfort Harry gave me. I always thought I would be the one who would never love. Who would always do his best to avoid any social status of any kind. The person, of all Hogwarts Staff, who would forbid himself to have another person in his bed at night. But, I don't think Hogwarts would be Hogwarts if their wasn't that relationship between Harry and myself.

It gave Hogwarts a meaning.

It gave Harry a reason.

It gave me a chance.

A second chance, I suppose. At something that was lost so long ago. I damn away all the memories, and quietly reflect back on Harry. Sure, I would yell at him in class today. Take away points for his silly little mistakes; but under it all, he knows I will be smiling. And when he returns to our rooms tonight, he will have the real me. Though, I do miss the fact I'm not as sarcastic as I use to be around him. It was rather fun making silly little jokes in front of him during classes. It's something I use to pride myself in. And the only reasons I enjoyed my Seventh Year Gryffindor classes.

But. Every time my mind came to his smile, I knew that for some reason, Harry would hurt more. Why? That damned Voldemort of coarse. I wish Harry and Voldemort weren't connected, somehow. If that was so, Harry wouldn't cry at night through the pain that Voldemort was giving him. And that bastard wouldn't gain laughter and happiness from watching Harry shrivel in pain. The damned man. He should leave my Harry alone and go.. just go away. It either came down to one of two choices. 

Killing off Voldemort or leaving Harry so he wouldn't be happy.

No. I just did not think that. No. There is no way I could leave him. I promised him that. No matter what the case. Harry needs me, and I promised I would never leave him. With the kiss, the cups of tea, that bloody book he got me for Christmas! I wasn't sure whether to damn the book, or thank it. It put me in this situation. I knew I was completely happy, mentally.. but I knew that Harry was in a sea of pain. 

Merlin!

++ 

[ Third Person for the first time ever, exciting, no? ]

"Now, class, today you will be transforming simply butterflies into a larger animals such as cats, and owls." Professor McGonagall explained, taking out her wand and moving forth to her desk. There, on her desk was a small butterfly perched on a small tree limb that was part of a larger plant. Her wand tapped the edge of the butterflies wings three times, each time the butterfly fluttered it's wings out some. "Rescan Vera Semipro." 

The butterfly cracked it's wings apart and the creature magically turned into a cat. It began to purr wildly, nuzzling against Professor McGonagall's wand. The class looked in awe of the feline, and began to get rather, well, excited. "If you turn to page, seventy six in your textbook, you can see a list of words for common animals. Replace Vera in your spell with the name of the creature you want to be transformed from a butterfly. Mr. Potter, you first."

Harry's eyes scanned down the list of animals in his book, finding one that he thought would be appropriate. A duck. He had remembered seeing a rubber duck in Severus's bathroom once when he was brushing his teeth. It was stuffed into a corner cabinet -- but it instantly reminded him of Severus. And that's what made him happy. Harry gave off a soft 'ahem' and tapped the butterfly three times. "Rescan Innacio Semipro."

The butterfly, like what occurred with Professor McGonagall's flickered it's wings open and began to evolve. But the butterfly did not turn out to be the creature that Harry was expecting. The butterfly had transformed into a ravishing five foot long snake. The class began to look down in their textbooks, and back up to Harry.

Harry knew one way to deal with the snake, but he didn't like that form very much at all. The snake, which happened to be a Python, began to shrivel down onto Harry's desk. Gasps made their way to Harry's ear and Professor McGonagall made her way down next to Harry's desk. There was a fury of gasps from everyone in the classroom. Harry had to stop this all.

"_Hace.. Kovu.. Hace.._" Harry spoke. Yes, thank Merlin Harry was a Parselmouth. Professor McGonagall put her wand by herself, and stopped herself from giving off a spell; she was too much in shock of what Harry was doing. Although, it occurred to her, that she knew he was a Parselmouth, it was still all too shocking to see him talk to a snake. 

The snake, on the other hand, lowered it's head and slide down the floor. "_Hace.. Hace.. Kovu.._" Everyone watched in shock as the snake slithered out from the classroom by the passage of a corner hole in the classroom. Everyone, even Professor McGonagall, kept their eye on the snake, jaws dropped. But no one noticed Harry until their was a loud thud.

Harry's entire world went black.

And he wasn't sure if he'd wake up.

++

[ Back to First Person ^_^ ]

"Shh." I murmur quietly into Harry's right ear. His vision starts to come in, I can tell. His eyelids begin flickering to the night's weary glow. My fingers fumble through Harry's mess of hair, and my eyes lower to his. I want him to see me first when he wakes up. Yes, I'm still that Slytherin selfish bastard no matter what the case. He looks up at me and groans loudly. 

"Foolish boy." I mumbled and hastily take my seat next to his bed. He shoots me a small sort of glare and I only lift the end of my lip into a smirk. He looks around, to his right first, and then to his left, before returning his gaze back to me. And you know that one time when you gaze into someone's eyes you find all the answers to all those questions inside your heart and soul? All those mysteries that seemed to have gone on forever somehow revealed in a quick blink? Harry's eyes did that for me. "You shouldn't had gone to classes this morning."

He looks at me weakly, trying to hide the fact that he's upset for my temper with him. But I still continue, the boy needs to learn his lesson. "Harry, you know I worry over you. You were simply foolish and stupid to fight off some snake, whether it be with just words, when you're in this condition." He freezes under my word and lowers his gaze to the floor. I stop myself from holding him close. He shouldn't do this too someone he supposedly cares about.

Then again, I may just be being selfish.

"I'm sorry." I give up; my body moves to hover over him and I take his body into my warm arms. He scrambles to find his place on my chest, whimpering loudly. Yes, all Gryffindors deserve a chance to be weak, and not so noble. Harry hasn't been given that chance since he was born. And I was here, willing, to offer him a chance to have someone to relay on, rather, then everyone else looking for him. For him to save the day. For him to catch the snitch. For him to be Harry Potter, the school's savior.

I just wanted him to be Harry. So I could love him.

"Shh." I whispered, combing my fingers down his back, and upwards through his hair. It was our ritual. I was the one to pet through his hair, and he was the one to nuzzle under my neck. My eyes move from Harry, to the door as I hear footsteps coming closer outside. I quickly move from the boy, and take my seat. But I leave my hand on the bed, just for one last moment.

"Before anyone questions me, Sev." He stops, and I gaze inwardly at him. His fingers drape over mine, squeezing my hand within his. I can't think of anything to say to him for a moment like this. It was too precious. Too perfect. 

"I want to tell you that... I love you."

I blink. His eyes close, and he acts like he's asleep. I blink one more time. My jaws dropped at least three inches, and my fingers clung to the seat tightly. Harry Potter just told me he loved me. I knew I loved him, very much so. But, I didn't suspect he loved me. At least, not enough to tell me. But I trusted him, and so I smiled. "I know, Harry. I know."

Too bad I wasn't ready to give up those words.

Not yet. Just not yet.

++

I grumbled loudly. My body plopped into my seat inside my dungeons. Damn that Albus. Nineteen hours straight with Harry in the infirmary without sleep or food isn't that long. He could have had let me stayed for just a bit longer. I had to keep Harry safe. He could have at least given me some answers. For example, why did Harry just collapse in the middle of class? Yes, that would have been appropriate to answer. But, of coarse, the stubborn man as he was, refused to give me an answers until I went to bed and got rest. Doesn't the silly old man know I can't sleep until Harry's safe?

My fingers picked up a white chess piece and I began to rub my fingers over the pieces. I could feel Harry's soft fingers over the piece he once, too, caressed. His cheek caressed it, so, doing the same, I ran the chess piece over my cheek softly. A sigh came from my lips afterwards and I brought the simple white piece down to my eye level and looked at it inquisitively. "I really need you to give me the white pieces tonight, Harry."

There was no noise besides the quiet ticking of one of those Muggle clocks Albus got for me on my last birthday. Foolish old man and his prized Muggle positions and his addiction to those silly sweets. Incidentally, I popped one of those candy hearts into my mouth, after that thought and chewed on it somewhat happily. But it wasn't exactly the same unless Harry sat in the seat next to mine. I looked over to the green leather chair.

But Harry was not there.

My eyes moved to a small table in between the two chairs with a small tea set in the middle of the table. I smiled to myself and picked up the cup that Harry always used. My lips pressed against the edge and I pressed my own lip imprint into Harry's. Merlin, did I miss my Harry. The cup was replaced in it's original position, and I waited for Harry to return so he could pour me some of that tea. He pours it perfectly. Never too much, never too little.

But Harry never returned.

After another minute I retreated to my rooms and gazed around the atmosphere. The room seemed a lot more dull without Harry's Gryffindor colors to liven it up. Those Gryffindor robes and Quidditch clothing that he usually wears when he comes to see me were no longer decorating the room. Rather, the empty presence of nothingness filled the room and I collapsed on my bed. There wasn't even a single picture of Harry in my room.

I remind myself to find one of those devices that a certain sixth year Gryffindor, Colin Creevey, uses to take pictures. I'm sure I can get that sort of device from Albus. Oh, and Albus, by the way, damn you!

There was a knock at my door, and I heard it open. I lifted an eyebrow and stood up from my bed. I would bestow a very hefty punishment for whoever awoke me from my thinking. I turned the corner of my room and wandered into the main room. But, instead of Albus or someone annoying of that nature, Harry stood facing the door, closing it tight. I looked first, standing motionless. His eyes soon flickered at mine as he turned to face me. "Harry, you're supposed to be in the infirmary."

"Don't state the obvious." He muttered and made his way to me. He didn't touch me, but rather stood inches from me, looking up at me. I could feel his presence take over my entire body and devour it in that Gryffindor power he had. It was a big influence, and I noted the fact that even in red hospital clothes, he did make the room look better.

"Don't act like a brat, Potter."

His body moved around me and wandered into our bedroom. I followed him, and found him standing, looking at the bed. His back was facing me, so I saw no expression on his face. My stomach turned at the thought of what might come next. It was most unusual for Harry to stay so quiet for so long. He's usually blabbing his mouth off by now. But it is a unusual situation he's in. Soon enough, his body turns around to face mine. "I might die, Sev." After that last word, my name, he takes a seat on the end of the bed.

I'm honestly not sure what to say. So, I stutter. Words slam against my lips, unable to be pronounced into words. He gazes up at me, fingers intertwining with each other. I soon move forward and take his intertwined fingers into my hands. "I won't let you die." His lips press against my chin, and my eyelids slam shut. Another kiss is pressed against my chin, but this time, the kiss is much more longer. And a suckle is transformed from the kiss. "I will never let you die."

His head presses against my chest and I hear his lips let out a loud whimper. He's in pain. My fingers trace into his hair and massage over his head. He whimpers louder. The pain is increasing. My right arm grasps the boy into my chest, and I pull him down to lie on the bed. He clings to me, and spits out more whimpers and cries. "I love you. I love you, very much Sev." He whimpers again and starts to tear at the sheets. Fingers digging into the fabric.

I could feel a tear leak from my eye. I, Severus Snape, was crying. He doesn't notice, he's in too much pain. My hands begin to stroke over his back and I insist for him to sleep. But he doesn't, he just continues whimper. "I love you, Sev. Please don't leave me." I won't leave you Harry. I can't leave you. I promise you. My arm moves him to rest on my chest and my hands begin to sweep over his back protectively. 

"I know." 

I couldn't give up those words yet. I'm sorry Harry.

I'm just not ready.

Not yet.

****

To be continued..


	17. x Red and Green

****

Author Notes: Chapter Seventeen of the Harry and Snape Romance, Red and Green. Un-beta'd but still looked over and such. Chapter Seventeen is where true love is proven but with harmful consequences that neither one is willing to accept -- how will they deal with it? What can they do?

****

Author Note 2: This chapter is very, very heated PG-13. I'm just not changing it R to ruin the entire story. Just warning you all that this may be more heated then a normal PG-13.

****

Livejournal: Have a livejournal? I do too! My name's **_everrivers_** on it. So if you're looking for some more Snape/Harry friends on livejournal, be happy to add me. But leave a comment on my friends entry so I know you added me and I can add you back. ^_^ Just don't add me for a free layout -- I get enough of that already.

****

Reviews: Thank you all! I'm so glad you all are enjoying my story -- and I hope to continue making you all happy over it's progress. Hopefully, you'll continue to read the story and enjoy it like you all have done in the past. :)

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just this story.

****

Enjoy!

****

_____________________

XVII. Red and Green

"I've tried everything, headmaster!" I yelled, obviously enraged. My eyes nailed him to whatever hope he was left holding onto. He was not escaping from my grasps until he gave me a solution to all these questions that laid in my mind. But in return, Albus threw questions at me. It's it obvious old man? I've tried everything to tend to my Harry! "You tell me something to try!"

His eyes flickered past me, glancing at my own. He's always had the ability to capture my entire train of thought with his eyes. "Now, Severus, calm down my dear boy.." I move closer to him, my body inches from his. I know he could feel my harsh breath draw over him. I continued to breath ruggedly, trying to calm myself but still get what I wanted. But everything seemed to be falling apart. "Severus, please."

"Please nothing, headmaster! Harry is suffering severely and I won't leave this room until something is done!" 

His right hand comes to rest on my shoulder and I shiver under his hands cold touch. He narrows his eyes at me and I gulp. Maybe I was a bit too harsh on the man but I only did it out of my care and need for Harry. "Severus, I want you to go down to your dungeons and play a game of chess with Harry. Perhaps a cup of tea with the game?" My lips part and my jaw drops. How could he be thinking like that at a time like this? "Go on, now."

He pushes me out towards the door, and I swing my body around to face him, giving him the ever most puzzling look. I was one of the brightest professors at this school, but no words could come to explain what Albus told me to do. It put me on the edge with no answers and as soon as he pushed me out the door it felt as if I jumped off the edge into a vast sea of more questions and unanswered conclusions. Please don't do this to me Albus.

Don't hurt Harry anymore. He's already been through enough. I look at the door for a moment, my hands tempted to bang on that bloody door until he opens it. But I stop myself and glance at my shaking hand. This was pulling me apart. And in a small gust of wind, my body turns to wander down towards my dungeons. There, the answer to all life's little problems would be found. My Harry Potter would be down there, and even though he has his own problems to deal with -- he always helped mine. May that be Slytherin of me, to think about my own problems, I had to stay in character.

But something stops me. A soft, yet stern voice. I turn and my cloak spins in the swift wind that my body tolls on it. I hear it call again. "There you are!" I blink and squint some. There's a form coming closer to me, as if it's running. But then, the image finally comes into place and all my suspicions form into answers. From the moment I saw that head full of blonde, slick hair; I knew it was Draco Malfoy. And so I glared. "Well, well, well. Professor Snape."

"And what can I do for you, Mr. Malfoy?" His thin line that shows to be his lips soon turn to be a simple smirk. His hand moves upwards and he pushes forth a newspaper to me. One of those silly gossip magazines that wizards and witches get a kick out of sometimes. In fact, I have to admit, I, too, read it for laughs. But the image found on the front page makes me want to gag. "Merlin.." Came from my lips and glared down at the magazine.

There was a picture of me holding Harry in my arms. On the front page.

I could have cracked. "So it's true then, Professor?" My eyes move back to Draco, and I glare at him. Words are fluttered against my lips but I stop them from coming out. This was enough to deal with, I didn't need to force myself to baby-sit some idiotic boy with reasons for this image. I would have to deal with bigger things. 

And so I turned around and left. I would run to my Harry, and hide him in our rooms. I would play chess and share tea with him. I wouldn't let anyone, or any magazine hurt him. And so I began to run. I needed to hide. I needed to take care of Harry. My Harry.

++

My body fell next to his as it laid on the bed. He stirred as my body forced itself on the mattress, and those green eyes flickered up to meet mine. He smiled at me, with that innocent look that he held just for me. I could only frown back at him, and he, in return, looked worriedly up at me. His body moves to sit next to mine, trying to gaze into my eyes. It was too hard to even look at him. "Harry, the world knows now."

He blinks, more then once. It's so hard to see those vibrant green eyes now. Everything seems so uneven, so wrong. His eyes flicker down at the magazine, but he makes no attempt to say anything in reply. But, in a quick flash, my entire body sinks onto the mattress as his own lands on top of mine. His head nuzzles into my chest and everything that has felt so lost seems to have found it's way home. Back to my head. Back to my heart. "I don't care, Sev."

I fight off the feeling to take the boy to a far away island and keep him there with me forever. But, right now, that seems like an extraordinary idea. "How are you feeling today, Harry?" He pauses from the nuzzling and glances up at me. Oh, bother, why did I even ask that question? The horrid and ragged look on his face, and that ever vacant expression most acquired to by the Weasley's now shine on Potter's face more then ever. He only whimpers and presses his forehead into my chest.

"Honestly, Sev?" He presses soft kisses on my chest. I was drawn between the line to hold him without words or to reply.

Damn the fact I wanted the best for the child. "I do hope you would tell the truth to me, Potter." I feel his face grin, but, as well, I feel the sheets scatter under his clutched hands. Things were obviously only getting worse.

"Well, _Professor_ Snape, I feel like a train has ran over me. Twice in fact!" My hand moves over his buttocks to smack it lightly, and he gazes at me with the most playful grin. His body crawls over mine and a pair of sweet, savory candy lips press against mine. I remind myself that Albus wanted me to play a game of chess with Harry. But, I think playing a game of snogging was just about the same. "But, Sev, I know there is at least one way you can make me feel better."

"Oh? Do you? Enlighten me, you little brat." But he does not answer, he only pushes roughly against my chest with his hands and forces powerful kisses along my jaw line. I moan in reply, offering his back a quick sweep of my hands, massaging over his tense and strained muscles. His hands move down my pale skin and tug at my shirt gingerly. Shadowed eyes of mine met his as he kissed me ever so tenderly. Yes, those jaded eyes could easily control my world. Beauty. This divine creature could never lose my grasp. And I proved that point by turning over and pushing my body over his. Wild hands drove down his body, searching for a passageway to his soul.

Yes, there were many ways that I could tend to my Harry. 

But I think this was the best way.

Both ends of night and day were touched when my hands unfolded the collar of his shirt and tugged it off. Oh, and what beauty was held under the latter that the shirt hid. His arms move back to lay on the bed, and I find myself overwhelmed with the fact that I could do anything with this boy. He trusts me beyond words. Beyond thoughts. Beyond life. My lips meet his neck, pressing butterfly kisses down each vein along that charming neck. Yes, I do notice every aspect of my Harry. Every genuine aspect that reminds me how much I love my Harry.

He sits up and moves his hands to unbutton the first three buttons on my silk black shirt. Under all that black, I was truly a white piece. His fingers ran over my white button up shirt, and his face pushed forth to smell all the scents my shirt held. Cinnamon, ginger, strawberries. Yes, I would certainly give the boy this article of clothing that he wants to devour. His body laid there for a moment as I looked at his form. Such beauty that combined not only of his mother and his father, but, also that uniqueness that neither one of the held. Rather, his own originality that seemed to capture my interests. My fingers met the button of his black pants, undoing it before clasping onto the zipper that was locked with a tight grit. 

I was prepared for anything that should come before us. And every time I met those vibrant green eyes, I found myself living through life many, many times again. My hand slips behind his form to grasp on his warm legs. I would take this slowly, savor each moment that lust poured out. Harry, honestly, did deserve each moment. Who knew how many more he would have? Not I, of coarse. So I continued my work on his body, clearing his form of all material that hid his true nature. His true beauty.

My true love.

It only took minutes that seemed even less before both of out peachy skinned forms were broad out of clothing and grinding against each other in a wild need of passion. Wet kisses as if they were dog licks were splattered over both of our forms at random moments. Fingers relinquished over our skin, from both of us, claiming each other as our own. And as I move my mouth down from his neck, to his stomach, and to the personal space that has shown to grow over natures time, I found myself in a frenzy of need that no other Slytherin has every desired.

Unmarked territory.

And it all belonged to me.

And with one gulp I took him in. Wild touches from my wet tongue led to many strident moans. Moans quickly turned to hoarse gasps for air. Gasps for air. Yells for more. Desire danced with us tonight, offering us pleasures that neither of us had explored with each other ever before. Yes, we certainly played a game of chess or two. But I stopped myself from my wrath on his length and motioned my way up to his form. I wondered why people asked each other if they were ready before setting upon tasks such as these.

All I needed was Harry's eyes to unfold a story that was set to be told. No words were needed, it was such a harmonious song that sung to both of our hearts as I slowly slid myself into his warm natured bottom. Kisses dissolved into each other as I pushed my entire self into him. He gasped between pushes, and I rescued him with soft kisses over his face. I would never let anyone hurt my love. My Harry. His nose rested on my cheek as I slowly started to thrust in and out of him. 

No, there needn't be thoughts of what I was doing to him. Just emotions exploding over each other as we grew closer to a peak that both of expect but neither of us could wait for; so we paced ourselves quicker and quicker. There could be pictures of us all over magazines, neither of us could care right now, but what mattered most to both of us was the fact that we were simply one. And I'm absolutely sure that's the same it would be for lifetimes to come. 

After several more gasps I found myself diving over a large peak and jumping off it's edge. My loud yell met his with a deep, enthralling kiss. Our sets of candy lips devoured each other under this dance with desire. He simply grinned at me, and my fingers combed through his, now, wet strands of hair. Several more kisses were placed over his face. From his head, to his nose, and trotting back to his lips. But, I never removed myself from him. I only stayed with him like this.. forever.

There were times for words of joy. Words of need. Words of love.

I decided that this was one of them.

"I love you Harry." He looked at me with those eyes that just ripped through my entire body as I gave him all the passion that this old git of a potions master could offer me. And he was simply pleased. A fine smile came across his lip and my hand reached up to pop his forehead with my hand. He giggled at me in a rather playful manner and I pressed a kiss to the area where I hit his head. "Foolish boy, remind me how I ended up with you."

He thinks for a moment before grabbing onto those green covers that I prided myself in and covered our forms up. "I think it was my charm." He smirks to himself proudly and I feel myself slip from inside of him. I'm quite empty for the few moments without his warmth to charge up my body, but that warmth is quickly regained as he cuddles himself on top of my chest. "Though it would only be Slytherin of you, Sev, if you said it was the book."

Very good Harry. You know me too well. But is it that obvious? Ah, I made it that way. "Yes, it was the book." I mutter and run my hand through his mess of hair.

His eyes close under the nature of sleepiness and for one last time this night he speaks. "I love you too, Sev." I smile to myself and put myself in that sleep that he has been captured of. That sweet sleep that opens our hearts to the mornings new light. Absolutely wonderful. Those dreary nights that my past has held, minus the ones I was with Harry, were fulfilled with a light of sleep that I have yet explored. And it was wonderful. 

Simply wonderful.

++

"Sev.." There was a quiet murmur that woke me up from my sleep. I blinked once, glancing around. My eyes were rubbed with my clutched hands and I looked more. My eyes found the boy who stole my heart and even more last night. My jaw dropped and I almost felt my heart drop to the pit of my stomach. Merlin, no! There, next to me, laid Harry with streams of blood flowing from his lips. The blood ran down from his mouth to his chest and to the sheets we laid on. Staining the Slytherin green with the blood colored red.

In immediate reactions I pulled Harry to my chest and I felt a gob of blood poor to my chest. My hand coaxed over his back as I thought mindlessly of what to do. Yes, I would contact Albus and make a batch of potions. But right now I wanted to tend to Harry. And so I did. His heart was racing and his head was full of sweat. A mouthful of pants escaped with each drop of blood.

"Shh. Harry, I'm here." My hands laid him down onto the bed and I rushed over to the door. I glanced one more time at the boy, his eyes glittering in pain and torture. Most definitely, Voldemort would pay for what he has done to my Harry. My hands grasp tightly to my cloak and I open my door. An ill weighted 'goodbye' followed with a silent 'I love you' merged from my lips and I moved outside the door.

I decided, as I ran down the halls and pushed students to the side, that Gryffindor Red did not match with my Slytherin sheets anymore. Especially if it's blood.

And so I ran. But red blood and green sheets could not get out of my head.

Not when Harry's dying.

****

To be continued..


	18. x Dying

****

Author Notes: Chapter Eighteen of the Harry and Snape Romance, Red and Green. Un-beta'd but still looked over and such. Chapter Eighteen is where reality comes to play and Severus faces the fact that Harry could die. And when those emotions come into play -- Severus takes his character to the most emotional experience he has ever been on.

****

Author Note 2: This chapter holds a lot of deep, and sweet romance. It may be a bit out of character for Severus, but the only reasons I turned him like that is because he needs to learn that Harry might not be there tomorrow. Or even today.

****

Livejournal: Have a livejournal? I do too! My name's **_everrivers_** on it. So if you're looking for some more Snape/Harry friends on livejournal, be happy to add me. But leave a comment on my friends entry so I know you added me and I can add you back. ^_^ Just don't add me for a free layout -- I get enough of that already.

****

Reviews: Reviews are absolutely loved and adored. Thank you all who have sent one in, or wrote a comment in my Livejournal about Red and Green, it has truly gave me encouragement to continue writing this tale. For you guys. Thanks so much. ^_^

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just this story.

****

Enjoy!

****

_____________________

XVIII. Dying

My hand clutched stiffly to Harry's own; my own fingers coaxing over his motionless tiny ones. My eyes dropped to the floor, praying form some sort of miracle to occur. But every time my eyes moved back to Harry's, his eyelids remained closed and to say the least, my hopes were shattered. My head rested on the edge of the hospital bed, and I could honestly care less who would come by and murmur thoughts of disapproval. I knew all to well that my thoughts, my words, my life should be focused on Harry's health. And so I sat. But on the inner part of me, tears swelled up and poured out over my heart.

Harry hadn't moved for the last two days. I damned myself for leaving his bed side that one morning. I cursed myself for pleasing him beyond words the night before. But nothing, and I mean nothing would stop me from sitting here, next to Harry. I know that people stole glances into the infirmary, and some even, dared so, to leave silly spells and enchantments on me. They blamed me for putting Harry in this situation. My classroom was now havoc with students writing over my chalkboard how I hurt Harry. How I used him.

Those pathetic excuses for children. My hand motioned towards a glass of water set next to Harry's bed at that thought, taking it to my lips. My hand shook in distraught. I couldn't even take a sip of water from a glass without pulling myself into another world. But all those thoughts of children provoking me, and all those images of Harry being hurt by Voldemort were erased as I saw Harry's two, supposedly, best friends walk into the infirmary. I glared, and that Weasley boy motioned to leave but that Granger girl pushed him to walk forth more.

"Professor." Granger spoke and I flickered my eyes back down to the boy. How could those slimy children come in here now and act like they care? I was the one who held him though out the night. I was the one who gave him soft kisses when he needed medicine from his pain. I, Severus Snape, was the one who played a total of one hundred fifty-six games of chess with him. You two did not. I glared back at him, but my hand never left his. Go away.

"What do you two want?" I spoke. My black eyes glowing with more hatred then ever. And I don't think I've seen that Weasley boy quiver more then this. And, to say the least, my scariest form was when they first met me. Perhaps, I was being too rough. 

No, they should had been there for Harry. When he was in pain. 

Granger walked forward and looked down at Harry, her eyes welding in tears. I stopped myself from pitying the smart brat. Her hand ran over his cheek softly and I almost let a curse word slip from my lips, but I stopped as her gazed turned to me. "We just wanted to come, and tell you thanks for watching Harry." She paused as a small crack through my teeth shined into the black, hollow end behind it. My eyes twitched from her and back to Harry. My hands gripped tighter around his and I heard her give off a whimper. "We know you didn't do it."

Just then, Weasley came forward and stood next to Granger. I suppose I would give them time to spend with my Harry, but dare they not hurt him. Weasley seemed to have calmed down, but still Granger was whimpering loudly. After seven years of friendship, I guess that they had grown fond of each other. I watched as Weasley took Grangers hand into his own, and she instantly leaned on him in support. I was drawn between the line of pondering the fact that Weasley and Granger had a relationship or was Granger infatuated over my Harry. A small growl came from my lips and both sets of their eyes moved towards me. 

"Professor -- has Poppy said anything, about Harry?"

I blink before letting loose of my grip on Harry's hand. I give up, this was all too much. I slide back into my chair and my right hand runs through the strands of my hair. "No. Unfortunately. I'm just waiting for the headmaster to get back to me with more details." They watched me as if was the time Harry watched me when I was showing my real side. But neither of them said nothing, Grangers hand just sat on top of Harry's own and Weasley's hand stayed holding Granger's.

"Harry told us about you two. He said you were the best thing for him. We believed him." Weasleys voice slipped through my ears and I glanced over at him. So Harry told the pair about our relationship. Perhaps, yes, that would be appropriate for him to get advice first. 

"Professor, honestly, we care about Harry just as much as you. We just want the best for him." My eyes narrow on Weasley's. How could he say he cared for Harry as much as I did? Did they not understand what I had been through for Harry's safety? for Harry's love? For Harry? Simply, this boy did not know all of this relationship -- hardly anything at all.

But I would not argue. Not in front of Harry. My hands moved from Harry's own and I grabbed the Slytherin cover that we snuggled in nights ago and draped it around myself. I issued each of Harry's friends a glare to ignite their motives of why I was doing this into dust. A gulp was heard from both of them and soon enough a clatter of footsteps came forth into the infirmary. A groan emitted from my lips as I was already aggravated enough over his friends coming in -- what more?

But who came in, startled me somewhat at first, should it be none other then Albus and Draco Malfoy. My jaw dropped a bit wondering where this was all going, where this was all leading too. Which could be absolutely no good especially of Draco was here. 

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, would you mind heading to your dormitories. Professor McGonagall has an important announcement that everyone needs to be notified of." With a scatter both left and I was left under my Slytherin cover looking upwards at Albus and Draco.

"Severus." A stern voice came. 

Oh, this was not good at all. I laid the cover down onto the floor with a soft clatter and I stood up so I could have some height advantage over Draco. My eyes moved back to Albus before giving him an issue in my eyes to move on. "Severus, Draco has come to me with some rather, startling news. As you know, by the teacher's code that student and teachers relationships are allowed -- but I'm honestly not sure why you would go this far knowing Harry's illness case." 

My hands fell to my sides in a slow motion, and my head twisted to look directly at Draco for a moment. Trying to figure out what the boys whole purpose was. What he was planning to do with all of this evidence he had found between Harry and myself. My eyes instantly narrowed themselves as Draco glared back, most likely thinking of questions for his own brain to tease with. I almost snarl at that thought but stop myself knowing I'm in front of Albus and it would simply do no good. "Even more so, Albus, since you have written some of you bylaws you should know that breaking into a teachers quarters is punishable by expulsion."

Albus's eyes twinkled at me and I finally decided that it was now or never with him. I couldn't continue to let him shuffle me into his thoughts. "Severus.. now, now, I know all your intentions were for Harry; you simply did not think before you acted on this lesson of lust. Yes, Draco will be punished for his acts but let's go by this step by step." I take a deep breath and motion my body back to my chair and sit down. I wouldn't talk until Draco left the room, it was simply none of his business.

"Make him leave." My hand raised at pointed to Draco. Albus looked down at Draco and nodded. Before a moments glance and sneer, Draco was moving out of the infirmary and I was now to be interrogated and humiliated by Albus. Why him? And why on the topic of what happened nights ago? Why couldn't it be, for once, on candy hearts? My hand grasped onto Harry's and I wouldn't, nonetheless couldn't, let go of it. It was stuck, like my promise.

Did I regret my promise?

Never. Silly fool.

"Now, Severus, as I said, I know your intentions were good -- but why?"

I glanced down at Harry, his body still motionless. My eyes cringed at the thought of how I was pleasing him previous nights before and it all turned to Voldemort just torturing him more. My hand instantly grasped onto Harry's tighter. Albus's eyes moved down from my own face to our hands and he simply smiled at me. Of coarse not, the man wouldn't be mad, but he would certainly be upset at me for putting Harry in this risk. He simply didn't understand. "I wanted to take care of him, Albus."

And the conversation went on. Like previous ones before. Why, how, when, for what? It was so repetitive, and so.. annoying, I could say. And I was just simply too worried about Harry. Because, now reality hit me. Harry could die.

Harry could die any day.

++

Finally, after about six more hours, at nearly one a.m. in the morning, Harry's body moved. He was waking up. My body had immediately flung itself over, next to Harry. My hand had never left Harry's own since Albus had left, nor had my heart. When Harry started to flutter his eyes open, my lips mutter out coaxing words of love and encouragement. I was simply not Snape anymore, rather, Severus. And I truly did care. Like no other.

"Sev." Harry spoke as his first word to me. My lips kissed softly on his head, and my strands of hair tickled his cheeks. He barely noticed, but I saw his face light up. Little brat. "Please don't let me die. I don't--I don't want to leave you." My eyes gazed down in his, caught again. Tears leaked from his eyes and his hands moved around my back, grasping onto me tightly. My body hovered over him, pressing kisses down his cheek. "Please, Sev."

My lips moved from his cheeks, to his lips; kissing him tenderly as ever before. My mouth whispered softly, but surely, "I'll never leave you." And everything felt like one of those romance movies that Muggles watched. Sure, I expected the hugs, the kisses, and the snogs. I enjoyed the sex and the laughter we shared. I could say I bloody enjoyed the chess games, and sleeping with him at night. 

But I never thought that words such as these would falter from my lips. It didn't seem right, but I knew that it was the only way. It didn't seem right at all. I had never used this sort of emotion, this sort of love on anyone.

Perhaps I never loved anyone at all.

Until Harry.

This seemed to much like an old Paris love, or one of those silly tales that Albus would tell us during the week of Valentines. It never seemed possible that, I, Severus Snape, would be like this. To be so caring and so loving. To offer life of love to another. Oh yes, there were reasons for all of this not to occur. I could write parchments full of them, but as tears leaked down his cheek and I licked them up -- for a moment this seemed like me. 

This was me.

"Harry." Was the only word that could be uttered out of my lips as I slipped into the small sized bed and tugged the boy onto my chest. In a hurry, Harry climbed onto my chest, weakly to say the least, and scampered his head to my chest. My heart beat rapidly into his ear and I heard him give off a relaxed but still painful sigh. My hands ran over his back, coaxing him back to sleep. "I love you, Harry."

My Harry Potter was dying. While the world had figurines of Harry Potter, I just wanted my Harry. I didn't want those plush dolls of him to snuggle with at night, I wanted _him_ to be the one I rested under the covers with. I wanted him to be the one I would return home to and find sprawled out on the couch with a Quidditch book and I would murmur something about how it's so useless. He would then chuckle and pull me to the couch for some sweet kisses. 

Yes, I was going to figure this out. I would solve this. I would stop Voldemort. My cheek rested on his head and I sighed, those Gryffindor sheets were simply growing too attached to me -- I was sounding like a foolish, courage caring, Gryffindor. But I would be that way if it was needed to save my Harry.

Several more whimpers made their way out of Harry's lips, and my hand continued to roam over his back. I forced the thoughts of students laughing at us out of my head, and I pushed away the nightmares of Draco making this whole 'incident' a nationwide topic. Tonight I had to hold Harry and keep the demons away. But, something was different tonight. 

Tonight, every time I ran my hand over Harry's back I knew I was just killing him more.

Why does Voldemort have to be connected with Harry? Why does Harry have to be forced with such torture? Why can't Voldemort just let Harry be happy?

But Voldemort was laughing.

And Harry was dying.

My heart was too.

****

To be continued..


	19. x Renewing a Past

****

Author Notes: Chapter Nineteen of the Harry and Snape Romance, Red and Green. Un-beta'd but still looked over and such. Chapter Nineteen is where all the questions based on 'why' are answered. And Severus's past is reflected on. Not to mention, he has to face it to save Harry. And his future. But how we he do it?

****

Author Note 2: A lot of you have asked for Harry not to die -- and I have yet to decide whether he will or won't. If you don't like character deaths, in chance there will be one, don't read on. because I'm honestly not sure. But if you can stand a character death, go on and read -- it's wrong to leave a story in the final stretch because things aren't going your way. Also, on why Severus won't expel Draco -- just read on. Questions will be answered.

****

Livejournal: Have a livejournal? I do too! My name's **_everrivers_** on it. So if you're looking for some more Snape/Harry friends on livejournal, be happy to add me. But leave a comment on my friends entry so I know you added me and I can add you back. ^_^ Just don't add me for a free layout -- I get enough of that already. Also! I just redid my livejournal layout -- featuring Harry Potter, based on this story, _Red and Green_.

****

Reviews: Reviews are absolutely loved and adored. Thank you all who have sent one in, or wrote a comment in my Livejournal about Red and Green, it has truly gave me encouragement to continue writing this tale. For you guys. Thanks so much. ^_^

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just this story.

****

Enjoy!

Dedicated to Dinala and Nikki. Thanks for the support you guys.

****

_____________________

XVIX. Renewing a Past

"Malfoy." I scowled, narrowing my eyes on the man who had tortured my last ten years. My lips slipped into a straight lined, pursed. He simply walked into the room as if he owned it, as if he was so much better then any other human in his aura. He smiled at me, and right behind him came the next worse thing to him -- his son, Draco. His son had taken the looks of his father, smiling but holding that Slytherin scowl in the back of his mind. "You're not wanted here, Malfoy. Leave."

His eyes run along my Harry and I curse myself not to take a jab at the man's face. He stops, barely inches in front of me, and I instantly try to act as the stronger man. "Ah, of coarse I don't want to be here, Severus. I just came here, offering a warning." He paused to glance back down at Harry, eyeing the lightning shaped mark on his head, before curling his eyes back upwards towards me, "The world doesn't know what type of past we have had -- and if you dare expel my son from this school -- Oh, I must warn, the world will know more then it should."

He notices that large gulp running from my throat down to the pit of my stomach. My eyes narrow as low as they can, which is slightly close to wincing. His cane, that deviled snake object, moves from the ground and upwards, barely touching my chin. "Malfoy. I said get out." He taps my chin with the snake end of the cane, lightly, and twists his body around, rather gracefully, heading for the door. My body shivers as I watch him leave -- that man knows too much for his own good, and for best bets -- no one besides us should know.

Blackmail. Oh, the evilest of enemies. Yes, indeed, Malfoy and myself have had a past. He promised me the world, and I was at his feet much like I was once at Voldemort's feet. Malfoy promised me the return of greatness and wealth. My lips curled into a pitying glance towards the ground, but my hand, in instinct, moved to caress over Harry's own. A sigh escaped my lips and I wondered what sort of mess I had gotten into. I should had never of tried to tango with Malfoy -- it only brought trouble.

That was torturing me today. Even worse, it put my entire existence, and not to mention, Harry's reputation on the line. It could create chaos in the wizarding world and lose my position as of professor here at Hogwarts. My entire life would be secluded either by death or, even worse, Azkaban Prison. My eyes glanced down to Harry's for a moment -- he looked somewhat peaceful as he slept. I only wished that during this time he would no longer experience nightmares, nor pains. I only wished for the best for him.

Because, I, Severus Snape, can ruin his life. Because if the silly fact that I slept with Malfoy, several times, when I was under Albus's trust. When Albus gave me a second chance from the Dark Mark, I betrayed my loyal ness. Just for a flash of lust and promises that Malfoy offered me. Money, wealth, a decent life from a greasy old potions master. But then, when all seemed too well in my life of passions -- Malfoy turns on me. He used me. And he continues to torture me with the fact that he is the only man, besides his son, that knows of our affair. Of my betrayal. Of my past.

I betrayed the man that gave me a second chance. And since I have yet to tell Harry the truth, I am betraying the man that gave me love. True, honest love. Not just lust that Malfoy gave to me, but rather that love that I never thought I would be acquainted of. I was vulnerable in the past, I blamed. That was my excuse for all of these problems. Silly old Albus thinks he knows everything, except for my past. And the fact that I have to treat the Malfoy's like gods and goddess. Oh, if only Narcissa knew of Malfoy's past. 

"Severus?"

I looked up from my thoughts and glanced at the man who called my name. Albus. My head shook from it's dreary wonders of it's past and most horrible parts of my life. My eyes were pushed by my crunched fists and flickered to watch the old man as he kneeled over Harry, carefully gazing at the boy. My lips are pushed open as I see Harry starting to turn over and find a more comfortable position -- but no position would be like in my arms, under out Slytherin blankets, in our bed. "Yes, headmaster?"

"Come, now, Severus. You know I like to be called by my first name." His eyes flicker at mine from Harry's own closed ones. I nod and wait for him to speak more, of why he had to come and ruin my thoughts of life. "Severus, would you mind coming with me to my office, I think it's time for me to explain some things. Perhaps put some ease to your head? I'm sure I can get one of the house-elf's to bring us up some tea."

What was this? Albus willing to give me answers? I blink once, and look at him as if I were hit with a Memory Charm and all my minds information was erased and completely vanished within thin air. My jaw gaps a bit, but finally, after another moments notice, and a glance from his twinkling eyes, I nod. Finally, perhaps all this brain rattling questions would be answered and I could find out what I could do to save my Harry. To help push away his pains.

So I could finally love my Harry.

++

"Now, Severus.. As you know, Harry has been under a lot of pain." 

Duh. Albus glances at me as I look flabbergasted at him. Stating the obvious, get on with it Albus! Perhaps it was Slytherin impatient ness, but I wasn't going to deal with the basics thrown at me when I wanted to know more. When I needed to know more. I take a sip of my tea, looking at it as if it was plain. Well, it was. Harry didn't pour it for me. "As you also know, Harry and Voldemort are connected. Which is how Voldemort is hurting Harry. He's simply trying to regain power from Harry's weaknesses. You may already know, the top staff of the Ministry of Magic are on top of this, however.."

He gives me a moment to recognize all this information he is giving me. It all locks into it's puzzles pieces on my head. The pieces are starting to fit -- Voldemort is growing stronger, because Harry is growing weaker. My mind fits into Harry's second year, where the same thing occurred with that Ginny Weasley girl -- but it's not the same, this is with my Harry. Not some selfish brat that adores him. "Yes head--" I stop myself, reminding myself to call him on a first name bias. "Yes, Albus, but what can I do?"

"Slow down, Severus. Calm down. We have to wait for Voldemort to be seen, or heard of before we can take any action. Now, from what we've heard -- Voldemort has been in close contact with Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's father." I wince and he notices. His eyebrow raises and he knows instantly that I'm hiding _something_ from him. My eyes narrow to the ground and I tap my finger onto the chair. Can't let him know, I simply, cannot let Albus know the truth. "The only thing to this point, you can do, Severus, is try to get close to Lucius and get information."

My lips part to say something, but clearly, nothing comes from their presence. My head wonders for something to say -- something to do. Finally, I finalize on something that might work better, and not to mention, easier, to solve this all. "Since, Harry and Voldemort are connected -- can't Harry inflict some pain on him in return?"

Albus raises his hand, halfway during my question as if he wanted to stop me, but I had continued on. I was in no mood to have any of my thoughts or questions put off when I was in this situation. Especially with Lucius. "Now, now, Severus. The Ministry and myself have already thought this thoroughly over, if we had been notified of Harry's illness earlier, perhaps, but Harry is just too weak." His eyes narrowed at me and a sigh pressed against my lips. I made him wait, well, rather, he asked me to wait.

But I could never blame him.

Those Gryffindor blankets were really rubbing off on me.

"You know what you need to do, Severus. You're smart." He smiles and I knew that the meeting, or as he called it 'chat' was over. I raised from my seat, murmuring off a 'thank you' for the tea and headed to the door. But his voice stopped me yet again, as always. "And, Severus, I am allowing you to decided what to do with Draco about breaking into your quarters. And yes, you are allowed to expel him."

Oh, that would do no good. especially knowing what I would have to do to get more information on Voldemort. He glances at me with those eyes and I knew I had to make a decision. So I spoke, words that I didn't want to say. But it was the only way. "Detention, is fine, Albus."

And I left. With a lot more on my mind.

A past to face with a future to save.

++

"Harry. Hey there." I smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. He looked at me with a small groan and I raised an eyebrow at him. He looked out the window and it clicked to me. There were people flying on brooms outside, playing Quidditch. I frowned at him before kissing his cheek softly. 

"Sorry, you can't go out yet. But, look, I have to go out for a while, to do a job for Albus. And well, it's for me too. I don't know when I'll be back, though. Shouldn't be more then a day or so." Harry's eyes flickered at mine and his hand captured my own in his. He gave me that innocent look that I fell in love with.

That one I bought that Quidditch book for. The one I watched while playing chess games with him. The one that made me eat candy hearts. The one that I gave my complete love, passion and lust too. His nose sniffled my hair as I rested my head a top of his chest. Sweet ginger and strawberry filled his nose, and I could feel a smile press to my head, inching around my strands of hair to meet my flesh. "Just be careful, Sev."

I swapped his head with the end of parchment that I had in my hand and offered him a grin. "You just stay out of trouble, Potter. Or else, well, I don't know what I'm going to do with you." My parchment hit the tip of his nose, and kissed it there after. He smiled upwards at me -- and I could honestly, for once, careless that the infirmary door was open to all who wished to see what the Potions Master and the School's savior did while they were in love. The acted like there were happy. Because they were. "Love you, Harry."

A kiss was pressed between two sets of lips and I was off. I couldn't help but turn to face him once more once I hit the entrance of the infirmary. His lips mouthed a small 'I love you' and 'goodbye'. Where in case, I wanted to stay. I never wanted to leave the boys side. But I had to, so that I could never leave.

So that I could always love.

++

"Ah! Severus! What a once in a lifetime surprise." Malfoy's voice said all cheerfully. So cheerful that I could practically gag. My eyes narrowed, but tried to put on that convincing mask. He welcomed me inside his mansion, which was very empty. I turned after entering the great hall to look at him with a smile. But it was, obviously, a fake smile. "What can I do for you, Severus? It's not everyday that you come here."

Oh, I had not planned this out at all. I looked around the mansion at first, glancing all the pictures that mesmerized the wall. Though the walls were gray, the pictures were full of color. Several were full of wizards and witches that I knew from my past, and others of his own family -- as well, many were full of snakes and wands. I took my eyes of the images and returned my glances towards Malfoy. "Just to chat."

Pathetic excuse. Acting before I think. Damn, too much Gryffindor.

"Oh, come now, Severus. Both, you and I know that I'm not that imprudent." He pauses to walk closer to me, his eyes narrowing on mine. I could instantly feel the heat that they drew over me and my entire wrath. I tried not to shiver as I felt his silver snake cane touch my hand, but it was almost impossible to suede off these past feelings. "Both, you and I, know why you're here. To save that poor excuse of a child you so _dearly_ love."

I growled and snapped my eyes into a deep gaze. Black fire was brewing in my eyes, and my fingernails were clenching into my palms, almost drawing blood as I tried not to kill him right now. The Ministry then would suspect that I was the one causing Harry's problems -- and I did not need that now. So I just growled, and added a huff here and there. "He is hardly a poor excuse."

In a swift second, his hand grabs onto my wrist and I feel his breath draw over my face. Deep, harsh breath splatters over my cheeks as if it were hail falling into the ground and cracking into pieces. Painful as the past, with a more delicate future. His eyes crackle with the same fire my do, but I won't weaken under his touch. I am Slytherin, and nothing scares me. "Severus, I know what you want."

"How do I get it?"

He lets go of my wrist and he removes the silver snake cane from my hands touch. My fingers wiggle over my wrist, trying to loosen it up from his painful grip. His body moves over to gaze into the empty fireplace. His breath is no longer there, but in return, my breath draws quicker. More fretful. "Ah, I think I have an idea. I think I have a very good idea, actually." His body turns back to face me one again, moving back towards my form. 

I look at him for a moment, inquisitively. "What type of idea?"

He steps once step closer to me, looking me dead set in the eyes. "I can make you a deal."

And everything from the past seemed to be repeating itself.

Just renewed.

But this time for Harry.

****

To be continued..


	20. x Faith

****

Author Notes: Chapter Twenty of the Harry and Snape Romance, Red and Green. Un-beta'd but still looked over and such. Chapter Twenty is mostly where the line between Malfoy and Severus is pushed and fumes are broiled. All leading up to one major event. But is Severus ready to face it? Or will he fail -- leaving Harry inches away from death?

****

Author Note 2: A lot of you have asked for Harry not to die -- and I have yet to decide whether he will or won't. If you don't like character deaths, in chance there will be one, don't read on. because I'm honestly not sure. But if you can stand a character death, go on and read -- it's wrong to leave a story in the final stretch because things aren't going your way. As well, There will be three more chapters to this story. As hard as it is to finish it up, I have to. This has been my pride and joy -- but all great things must come to an end.

****

Livejournal: Have a livejournal? I do too! My name's **_everrivers_** on it. So if you're looking for some more Snape/Harry friends on livejournal, be happy to add me. But leave a comment on my friends entry so I know you added me and I can add you back. ^_^ Just don't add me for a free layout -- I get enough of that already. Also! I just redid my livejournal layout -- featuring Harry Potter, based on this story, _Red and Green_.

****

Reviews: Reviews are absolutely loved and adored. Thank you all who have sent one in, or wrote a comment in my Livejournal about Red and Green, it has truly gave me encouragement to continue writing this tale. For you guys. Thanks so much. ^_^

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just this story.

****

Enjoy!

****

_____________________

XX. Faith

My eyes glanced over at the Muggle clock that hung the wall, ticking away as the second passed by in this dawning hour. My eyes moved back to Malfoy for a second, waiting for him to explain his 'deal'. But in the back of my stomach, I had a feeling that he was going to pull a trick like he did before. In the past. Ten years ago. The one that put my entire loyalty to Albus on the line, and has kept me blackmailed ever since. My heart cringed at the thought that Malfoy was setting up this type of deal again.

What exactly would I do?

I couldn't put a love between Harry and myself on the line. But, as well, seeing as it was the only way to get information about Voldemort from Malfoy, there was no other way. I frowned, but Malfoy noticed. His deep eyes gazed onto mine and I tingled under the look. He chuckled at me before taking a sip of his wine. My eyes lowered to his cane. That bloody thing even caused me nightmares. "Now, now, Severus. Do you remember our dear years back?"

I snarl, but hold the growl between my lips. My tongue slides over my teeth, as if they were sharp blades -- preparing their selves for this battle. My eyes moved back to him, and he sat calmly as ever, waiting for an answer. Unlike me, though, Malfoy was a very patient man. But he did have his buttons. And by chance, I knew how to push them. "Yes, Malfoy, I do remember a certain deal we had between ourselves a bit back." My words came from my lips, putting strong emphasis on each and every word.

He raised a brow and looked towards the empty fireplace. I, too, looked into it's hollow opening. Dust was glittered over burned wood and dozens of snakes engraved the mantel around the fireplace that use to offer warmth. "Well, perhaps we could make a deal, somewhat like the one from the past. You were fairly good at keeping up with the deal." I growled and flicked my eyes back at him. It was like a simple game of tennis with deadly intentions. So deadly, that it could perhaps kill.

A new line was drawn, much like past ones. Where I would have to decide. It was between the side of risk and faith. I could never put Harry in a situation where I would go behind his back and cheat on him. But in the same case I had to do something to get closer to Voldemort, to save Harry. Was I ready to be used again? As Malfoy's little toy slut or something of that nature? My teeth gritted along each other as I pushed away past thoughts and tried to keep focus on what was occurring and what could occur. What things could be lost and what could be gained. I needed time.

"Can I think in this, Malfoy?"

He nods and stands up, before walking towards the door. I follow, curtly, and find a sigh nestled back in the corner of my heart as I would be getting away from this mess as soon as I hit the door. "But, remember now Severus, Harry doesn't have very long." I stop and turn around as soon as I hear those words, facing him with a cold glare. He only snickers, taking in the house's chilly cold air and inflicting it upon my skin. I shivered again under his breath. "Now, go on, Severus. If you do want the best for your Potter boy, I do hope you make a decision soon. Or else, the consequences could be severe."

I narrowed my black eyes once more and left the house. Thoughts wandered in my head as I walked back to that hotel I checked into right besides The Leaky Cauldron. I needed a good night's rest and perhaps I could send an owl to Harry. Just to check on him. Incase things don't turn out for the best, I wanted to be there for him all the way. And even more so now, I just wanted to play chess with him. And share a cup of tea. I'd even let him put sugar in our cup -- even though I didn't like it much. He did. And that's all that really mattered now.

++

My hand grasped a quill and dipped it into the black ink I had brought with me just for this matter. My hair was lathered in steamy water from the bath I just took. My entire body was worn and tired from all the memories that took place in my mind and heart today -- as well as the conflictions of matters that needed to be dealt with as soon as possible. For Harry's safety -- so that he could live. But the only way that he could live is if I were to make a deal with Malfoy. 

I started to write a letter to Harry. I didn't want to inform him on what was going on, rather I just told him to take care and take it easy. I slid in a few laughable jokes here and there, to try and not only lift his spirits, but mine as well. There was no thought in what condition Harry was in now. Whether it be in a hospital bed talking to Albus, or perhaps he was lying unconscious in that bed, hanging on the ends of life. All these thoughts pushed me to try and make this letter precious and loving. Which was hard when all I had on my mind were horrible, horrible thoughts.

After a matter of twenty minutes or so, my letter was complete. I read it over two times to check and make sure everything was in order.

__

Harry,

I hope everything's going well there at Hogwarts. As well, I hope that damned Albus is not stuffing you with too many sweets. Hopefully McGonagall is not letting all the students get away with too much while she takes over my classes -- if she is, remind me to take off about one hundred points from Gryffindor -- I can't let you guys win again this year. Six years in a row is already too much, don't you think? 

That hideous think Albus calls, 'Valentines Day' is coming up in a few days I believe. Or so, Albus kept reminding us at Teachers Meeting all of last week. Remind me to pick you up a Potions Book or something, knowing that you need some more Potions knowledge. Well, actually, I'm trying to find something sarcastic to say, to keep up my mask -- but every time it comes to you, I can't do it anymore. Damn you Harry.

Oh, can you do me a small favor? Can you tell Miss Granger to stop giving Mr. Weasley answers to tests. I've caught him asking her several times this year, and in which case, I have over heard him saying that he repays her with snogging under the bushes outside of the Astronomy Tower. If I must remind you, that is forbidden, especially since they do it after nearly midnight at night. 

I must get back to reading a Potions article in this months 'Potions by the Masters' and maybe I can have time later to send you another letter. Until then, take care.

That idiotic thing called love,

Severus Snape

I laughed to myself at the last line before my name. 'That idiotic thing called love'. Yes, indeed, there was love. But for now, rather then thinking about what I was going to do with Malfoy and this deal, I just wanted to think about Harry. Of coarse there were no Potions articles to read, bloody hell, there wasn't even a 'Potions by the Masters' magazine. Need I remind myself once again that I _am _a Slytherin? But rather, just tonight, I would think about Harry as I slept. I would think about the chess games and tea.

And perhaps, even the candy hearts. 

Without Albus of coarse.

++

The next morning I awoke with a yawn. The nights rest were quiet of nightmares, with an occasional dream about Potions, and of coarse, Harry. I finally faced the fact that I had to do something about Malfoy and this deal. There was not much say in it, or even stuff that I could change -- I could only go along with the deal to save Harry. Harry would understand if I was doing this out of love, right? I hope so. 

My body floated from the warmth of a mornings shower and a splash of British tea down my throat. Not nearly as good as the kind that Harry serves for me, but good enough to get me out of this hotel and back to the Malfoy estate. To face not only reality, but the past and the future. As scary as it all seemed, there was no other way and there was certainly no turning back. 

I asked how to help Harry.

And now I had to.

After about twenty minutes of traveling and making my way through these long streets of Diagon Alley I found my way back to the Malfoy estate. And afterwards, I found myself ringing the doorbell to well, honestly, hell. The door was answered moments later by the man that would someday cause my nightmares. But I do think those evil pink teddy bear nightmares that occur once in a while are from here. Nonetheless, he smiled at me with evil plastered all over his face. 

"Well, well, well. Severus, glad to see you finally have come back. I guess my little chat with you last night made you choose something?"

He stepped aside and I walked in. My black cloak billowing after my form as I entered the chilly presence of the mansion. I heard the door close behind me and several footsteps follow me. Never turn your back on an enemy. Reminding myself of that thought I turned around to face him with just three steps and looked at him defensively. "What kind of deal do you have in mind?" 

He steps closer to me, holding his cane tightly in his right hand. "Well, Severus, ten years ago you were my little pathetic slave, and I want you that way again." I growled deeply and shot him a look I usually saved for my first year Gryffindors on their first day to my Potions Class. But this look was far worse then what I could offer any of my students. Lips pursed and eyes boiling in flames of black and smoke, I stepped closer to him.

"I'm not going to plunge for that deception all over again, Malfoy. I'm not that ignorant, not like some of us around here."

I pushed a button. But maybe I pushed it too far. Those eyes of his flared up and that cane came smashing into my chin. My lips never parted though, but the cane caused a loud crack from my jaw. My nose snorted out lost breath and my hands began to tingle at the pain. There would be no deals. There would be no contracts. I would not be a slave for him again. Oh no, no deals at all.

We're going straight to war.

"Severus, play nicely." I wasn't going to take this anymore. Call me irresponsible and not thinking, but I was certainly not a slave to this bastard. My hand reached for my wand that was jabbed into my cloak, and pointed directly towards Malfoy's chest. He growled, looking as if I wouldn't hurt him. You could almost see a smirk running along his lips. I wanted to grab those set of sarcastic lips and burn them in that fireplace. 

As soon as my lips started to move to give off a spell, my eyes moved down to his cane as the snakes head began to glow a deep green. My lips stopped moving from the spell and my body wobbled backwards, moving away from the cane. I could feel the heat wavering off the silvers snake's glowing form, and my thoughts went completely blank as I was drawn into the question of what exactly was going on. My breath began to heave and my form stood still as ice. 

Then there was a cold voice that haunted my earlier years when I was under his control. When I was part of his team. Part of his family. Part of his life. My mouth dropped, and my jaw popped back into place from previously being hit by that cane. That cane that was glowing brightly, changing the area's presence in it's glow to a deep and pale green. 

That cold voice. "Ah, the smell of guilt and foolishness. Severus Snape. Foolish old man trying to leave the Dark Mark."

I froze under it's words. I couldn't see a form that was creating the words. But I could hear each and every syllable pour out of his deep, cold throat. That voice was so familiar. So haunting that my heart cracked to pieces when the first sound came to my ears. The past was finally coming back to haunt me, and perhaps, even kill me. 

Voldemort was ready to put me out of my misery for leaving the Dark Mark.

But I wasn't going without a fight.

****

To be continued..


	21. x Falling

****

Author Notes: Chapter Twenty One of the Harry and Snape Romance, Red and Green. Un-beta'd but still looked over and such. Chapter Twenty One is where the big Voldemort and Severus fight takes place, but with the most tragic endings. I won't spoil it for you -- one more chapter to go and an epliogue. Hope you enjoy. 

****

Author Note 2: A lot of you have asked for Harry not to die -- and I have yet to decide whether he will or won't. If you don't like character deaths, in chance there will be one, don't read on. because I'm honestly not sure. But if you can stand a character death, go on and read -- it's wrong to leave a story in the final stretch because things aren't going your way. As well, There will be three more chapters to this story. As hard as it is to finish it up, I have to. This has been my pride and joy -- but all great things must come to an end.

****

Livejournal: Have a livejournal? I do too! My name's **_everrivers_** on it. So if you're looking for some more Snape/Harry friends on livejournal, be happy to add me. But leave a comment on my friends entry so I know you added me and I can add you back. ^_^ Just don't add me for a free layout -- I get enough of that already. 

****

Reviews: I thrive on reviews. I'm selfish at this moment, yes. But I adore your support.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just this story.

****

Dedications to Dinala, Nikki and Mink. If it were not for you guys, I'd never write.

****

Enjoy!

****

_____________________

XXI. Falling

That green light pressed against my blinding eyes, gazing each edge of my face with it's flashing scheme. Words would not echo from my lips, only a taste of ice filled my lungs from my broadly parted lips. It was certainly all over now. My eyes finally flew past the glowing green light and watched the silver snake handle on the end of Malfoy's cane emitted a glow of an image. And that chilly, but stern voice echoed again. I couldn't hear it's exact words, but one was for certain; _Severus_.

"Seems you have disappointed me, Severus.." Spoke the voice, and the blinding light started to die down. As if I was watching a sunset, my hand was hovering over my black eyes, waiting until the entire green glow ceased to exist. But as that silk, and blizzard like voice licked the tip of my ears, I knew what this wall was. I knew what had begun, and what was about to occur. His evil laugh immediately followed from his silk string of words. That laughter I hated for years past. 

"Severus. Ah, there you are, pity fool. We meet again."

His eyes touch mine and I'm on the base of a fine line between fear and anger. My eyes glance at his with as much heat as one could hold in their orbs colors. My hand steadily reached for the wand that had fallen to the ground from my grasp earlier. He watched, and laughed joyously to my efforts to try and fight him.

Lord Voldemort had returned. Eviler then ever. 

He would play his games, I knew. He was a very patient man when it came to killing people. He liked to toy with them. But I knew that I wasn't going to be pressed to those limits. My wand raised and faced towards him, shaking in not only fear my a strong sense of defeat. This man had made me fall again, and I wasn't sure if I could stand up to him this time. I had no words to speak to the man. I couldn't say anything, nonetheless, all my words seemed to be tangled on the tip of my tongue.

"Now, now, Severus. This is Lucius house, and since he has been here to help me regain my strength, I think we should play by his rules."

His chilly voice filled my face in a flush of red. I had to be strong. I couldn't let him see my weakening Slytherin pride. My eyes heated up and he looked taken aback by my standard of struggle. My wand moved to the air, and pushed itself forward to come closer to Voldemort's body. Only inches away from his chest until one world came from his lips. "Avada Kedarva."

I was kind of shocked at first. But after that thought of shock came to my mind, a forceful amount of pain inflicted on my entire body. Binding me to it's grasp of green light and power. I willed myself not to scream in agony, but those somber words drained from my lips and my body went entirely weak and I found myself at the wrath of the most dangerous curse in the wizard world. I couldn't see any color, but for a moment, I could imagine it being green.

I didn't really expect him to do this so fast. Sure, I expected death. But, not now.

Not without one more chess game. 

One more kiss.

One more silly thing called love.

I felt like I was falling. China patterned plates slicing through my face. Raindrops speckling over my cheeks. Heated flames of fire torched my skin, dancing along my back and my abdomen. Ridicules of laughter and humor were splashed along my ears. I could feel myself banging my hands somewhere, perhaps it was thin air, but my hands were pounding in tight wounded fists. My lips were parted, emitting silent screams of pain and defeat. Crisp knowledge that I was falling to the Dark Lord's powers caused me to go into a sea of misplaced memories. 

I heard a loud cry. A sob perhaps. My body entangled itself in a deep sea of torment to try and reach that voice. It was not cold and bloody like the Dark Lords; rather, it was warm and glowing. It was too soft to pinpoint who it was, and so I used my arms, dragging myself in this.. vision, this dream to get closer to it.

But everything was black and I couldn't see.

The voice grew a bit sharper, and small lisps of words could be noticed. My eyes winced to the voice, trying to get closer and closer, to comprehend what was being said. To be saved. My hands grazed at this place I was in. This ominous, cavernous hallucination. But everything seemed like a black eternal tunnel and I was crawling down it's path. To try and reach this voice. These words. The only things left that I could recognize to be alive. To be truthful, I wasn't even sure if I was alive. 

__

Because I'm the only one who will let you have the white pieces.

My hand clawed at those words, and my heart charged dramatically. My chest pounded to each word spoken. It was Harry. I couldn't picture him, everything was still black. Still a sea of endless black that led to nothing other then he words I heard. So I edged further. To what? I'm not sure. But those words, and his voice never left my mind. The words started to become repetitive, trying to cheer me on, some could say. It was like a chant now as I crawled on, my nails digging into the nothingness that I was working in. Thos dark tunnel. But, all the same, I was growing weaker. Throbs were striking over my body as I moved each inch in this elongated tunnel. It seemed like this wall, this wave of blackness never ended. But I was still filled with the touch of Harry's words.

Memories began to strike my mind. Covering over the words that Harry said to me while I dragged on. I tried to keep the thought of Harry's words on me, the words he spoke to me to enchant my heart. But memories craved into my heart, engraving their selves. I could start to imagine little images in my mind. Chess Pieces. Tea. Books. Kisses. Everything drowning over each other as if it were an overflowing sea of water. They were all wonderful memories, but this tunnel was coming to no point.

Everything was so dark. And I only wanted to go on.

__

And I come here on my own, because I like it.

I hear his voice again! Harry! I crawl more, but with each inch, the pain grew stronger. Like whips cracking on my back. And so I stopped crawling. My lips began to emit pants and elongated breaths. I still couldn't see anything around me, not even the sweat drizzling down my cheeks. But I could feel every inch of me weakening. Growing more tired. Moments later, after being in a thought of emptiness, my mind began to lose track of Harry's words. Of those precious memories.

And so I started to crawl again. Spirals of whips cracked on my back as that fire raged along my chest, tearing at my every muscle. But as soon as I started crawling again, those memories that I desired grew back. They came back to my mind, but still, everything around me was black. No matter how much I tried to picture Harry kissing my lips -- everything was still black. Only feelings. Feelings that danced with loops of pain. Anger and hurt was thrashed against my back with each time my hands clung into the darkness, moving on.

__

You care.

I do care! Harry, come back! My body began to struggle to keep up with the pace of the words, and they were starting to fade. But every bone in my body was fragile, and wanted to breakdown. But I kept crawling, using every inch of my strength to reach that voice. To reach Harry's love. Those strands of greasy and sweat filled hair touched my face, and as each piece came crashing against my face, sparks of electricity brushed against my cheeks. But I couldn't cry out in my pain.

My mouth opened, but no words came out.

Please Harry, save me. My mind was playing a mental game in this black tunnel of nothing. I could see nothing, but image the memories. I could say nothing, but feel the pains of hurt and anger thrash against my body in a physical bruising beyond any others. Colors were erased from my life and replaced with this black hall of sorrow and redemption. I wish I did more with Harry. I wish I showed him how much I truly cared earlier. And with every wish, pain slashed against my back. Dragging it's nails as I dragged mine into this blankness. 

__

If I win, please, never leave me.

I won't leave you Harry! Please come save me! I won't leave you! I'll change! As each of those thoughts, those sentences of pleads forfeited into my mind, a strong wind of power hit my face, smacking me as if it were like the moment Voldemort laid his wand on my chest and crashed me into this blackness. I don't remember what spell he used on me, in all honesty, I don't remember anything at all. 

Besides pain, love and power.

My heart craved each of Harry's words as I crawled on. They gave me some kind of image, although it was black, of love and will. Hope and desire. Trust and faith. Was I eternally now devoted to crawl this long line of black to earn Harry's words? Were there enough words to cover what this black tunnel does? But as my thoughts ran through my head, more power was inflicted on my heart. So much that I couldn't even think. I just couldn't go on.

__

Don't worry, Sev.

And I fell.

And I felt my fingers grasp onto whatever they could find. Which was nothing more then my own palms. Fingertips stabbed into my flesh covered palms and blood was drawn from their shell. My mouth opened, I could feel it, but no noise was made. No pants, no cries, no screams. Nothing came from my lips. My brain was bashed by tremors of heat, making my head drop to my hands, but they were too power to lift.

My body felt weak as if hit a heat waved floor. Smashing my entire body onto it's cement covered life. I could see nothing but black though. I wasn't even sure if my eyes were open. By all my body was motionless, and I had neither the strength or power to move any of the limbs on my body. Everything was so weak and tired. No more whispers from my young lover came. But only then, did I fell small streams of water crawl down my cheeks. Cold. Ice.

My tongue could not reach to taste them, but they streamed down my face. I was crying. I was bruised, and most likely bloodied, and I was crying. No, not for all this pain I was enduring. But because I lost the only meaning to life. I lost my Harry. I lost my thoughts, sure, but I also lost the whispers. My pain was being stung my strands of heat and flames, but even worse, I lost his words of encouragement and love. 

I lost.

__

I wanted to tell you that... I love you.

I could not think about what words were said now. I could not allow my mind to generate a thought, or response to the whisper that was now granted to my weak but dedicated heart. Porcelain figurines may be broken with a fall, but this heart of love for Harry could not be broken under any circumstances. Nothing could take over this sole passion I had for Harry. And it drove me on to hear those words that Harry expressed. That he loved me. I remembered, for a flash second, I was too scared to tell him that, I as well loved him. I waited.

__

I love you.

Those words grazed over my heart again. No longer then they tingle the tip of my ears and blast over my lips with their warm warmth, rather, they now went straight to my heart and submerged in that desire and growing passion that I had to return to Harry. But I had no strength in my entire body to move on. I was going to die. I was going to leave Harry forever. I didn't want to die. But I had no choice. And so I cried, remembering Harry's words. 

I was only one man, I deserved tears after thirty seven years.

I was only Slytherin, Houses couldn't hold my love.

Sometimes I wanted to cry. Sometimes I just needed to let those emotions free from their confined state. I wasn't one for suicide, so I let my tears flow. Steaming down my cheeks. Of pain. Of angst. Of love. Of desire. Of everything that I was created of. The cement floor did not cause pain towards my body anymore, just shocks of fire strung along my cheeks with every tear.

Covered in a black cloak with a broken wand in hand, I cried.

__

I love you.

I love you too.

__

I love you.

Don't leave me Harry.

I saw a white light. A defining white light. Shining bright in this once black covered tunnel. I could now see, but only of this illuminating white light. But reality hit me. I had heard of fables about white lights from Muggles. Those silly fables that when you saw the white light you were dead; and as worn as my body was, I did feel dead. Muscles weak, back strained, heart throbbing. I can't believe it didn't come to my mind earlier.

But reality hit me.

I think I was dead.

****

To be continued...


	22. x Touches and Feeling

****

Author Notes: Chapter Twenty Two of the Harry and Snape Romance, Red and Green. Un-beta'd but still looked over and such. Chapter Twenty Two is where.. well, never mind, I won't spoil it for you. I love you guys too much to do that. :P

****

Author Note 2: One Chapter to go.. I can't believe it's almost over. It's almost done. Wow. 

****

Livejournal: Have a livejournal? I do too! My name's **_everrivers_** on it. So if you're looking for some more Snape/Harry friends on livejournal, be happy to add me. But leave a comment on my friends entry so I know you added me and I can add you back. ^_^ Just don't add me for a free layout -- I get enough of that already. 

****

Reviews: Thanks for all the reviews last time, really made my day. Hope you guys keep supplying them. ^_^

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just this story.

****

One chapter to go! ^_^

Enjoy!

****

_____________________

XXII. Touches and Feelings

Something was blinding my eyes immensely. I couldn't even describe, nonetheless think of what was creeping through my cracking eyelids that could cause so much bloody harm. Maybe this was heaven. The aura that my eyes felt when they were peeking through to the bright, dawning light was unrecognizable. There were yet to be voices, and there were yet to be feelings. Just a bright light entering my black fallen eyes. That tunnel that I crawled down do loads of damage to my orbs; so much I couldn't even tell if this was reality.

But then a chill ran down my arm as something was place on a small area of my flesh. That chill drove through my shoulder and to my chest. I shivered at first, and I realized that I had some sort of feeling. Some sort of life. Was it heaven or was it hell? Finally my eyes opened fully and that blinding white light hit me. But, rather, this time, colors began intertwining with that white color that teased me while I was crawling towards it. Finally, colors and feelings.

And then whispers. Soft whispers. Was Harry's words coming back to me? Would I be driving down that long tunnel again? I felt no pain running along my form; no stinging, no burning, nothing at all. I just felt as if I was floating, but that light perpetuated that feeling of rest. Those whispers began to grow louder and my eyes began to recognize what was taking place. What these colors meant. What the colors were.

"Sev.."

It was Harry. Thousands of emotions soared through my soul, my body, my heart. Driving me back to this feeling. Taking me to my passion. Lifting me up and returning me to my love. My life. My future. My eyes flickered as the picture became more clear, and an image of Harry came into focus. He was leaning onto the hospital bed, grinning madly at me. My lips parted, in not only shock but surprise.

I survived. I lived through Voldemort. I thrived on through an Unforgivable Curse. I lived through the killing curse. I survived. My lips were pressed by his in an instant, and while I didn't kiss back, my eyes shut tight into this world of reality. I prayed to some form of Merlin that this was life, and not heaven. His fingers traced over my right arm softly, and it felt as if this were all real. Like this was my life. My life with Harry.

There was a small laugh from around the corner and Harry pulled back. My body weakened as Harry was gone, but my lips could pull no words to stop him. My hands tried to lift to grasp Harry's head back, but I was too weak. My eyes moved to see what that person was, and it was none other then Harry's friends, Weasley and Granger. My eyes then rose to Harry's and his hand instantly clasped onto mine. Unfortunately, I wasn't exactly sure what happened. I suppose that would be the best question to ask now.

"Harry?"

His eyes turned to mine and his body moved back to lean on the bed. His grinned at me stupidly and all I could do was stare. His friends said no more words, but stood by the door and watched our actions. I wished I had the words to usher them out and to figure out what was going on, but all my attention was drawn on by Harry. He pressed his lips against mine, and I pushed back with as much strength as I could. "I missed you, Sev."

My brow raised in slight frustration as I had no clue what was exactly taking place. How did I survive? And then I had this burning feeling that Harry lived with the same question. He never knew how he had survived when he was a mere one years old, and for the last six years; since he has known about Voldemort, he has been waiting for an answer. I should hope I don't have to wait that long. But all those hopes ended when Harry's squeezed my hand. Drawing my thoughts back to him. "I lived?"

He laughed lightly and moved to rest his head on my chest. I heard his friends giggle lightly and my eyes moved to stare at them. Instantly they shut their traps and moved to sit in two unoccupied chairs by the door. "'Coarse Sev. You've been in here for the last three days, love." I gawked at him momentarily, but my chin reluctantly nuzzled against the top of Harry's forehead with whatever strength I had left in my body. My hands clasped over his back, looking down over the white infirmary sheets. 

"Don't start with the stupid pet names."

His head raised and he pressed a kiss to my cheek. And for some reason, when he kissed my cheek, all that reality that I once had when I was with him came back to life. All those emotions and feelings my heart had squared away were released and I started to see in true color, in true love again. My fingers began to rub over his back softly before he murmured quietly, "Welcome back, Sev." My fingers clasped onto him tighter, in dear need of love. 

I didn't even think about Granger and Weasley staring over at the scene flabbergasted. 

"Are you okay?" That was even better question to ask compared to the question of 'how did I live'. My eyes looked at him for a moment and he gazed into my eyes. Those green eyes brewing with the most desire and jubilant emotions soared into my black ones. Those dotted of beads of mine moved up to his forehead as his fingers brushed his hair to the side to show me his skin. 

And to my shock, there was no longer a scar. 

"You killed Voldemort, Sev. You survived."

Shock ran through my entire body. I killed off the Dark Lord? But how? He was the one who put the killing curse on me that day at Malfoy's House. He's the one who put me into that tunnel of pain and suffering where only Harry's whispers kept my alive. Harry's fingers pulled my chin up and my eyes met his again after wandering off into that train of thought. "How did I survive, Harry?"

He laughed lightly and moved to slide into the bed. My body moved over in instinct and my arms practically threw their selves around the boy. His laughed again at my quick actions and nuzzled his face into my chest, while it hurt when pressure was forced onto my worn chest, it was all worth the cause. "Sev, when you find out how you lived through Voldemort, remind yourself to tell me. I have yet to find out how I lived."

Footsteps moved over to the bed, and a set of eyes laid on top of mine. My head turned slightly, to the best of it's ability, to face Grangers' stare. Her hands moved to grab a hospital table that was placed on the side of the bed, and her fingers moved to set up a tattered chess set. "Ron and me are going to leave you two alone now. But Harry told us how much you loved chess, and well, we just think this might help." 

Brilliant girl. Damn she wasn't a Slytherin. My lips formed into a smirk that was nearing a smile, but I only nodded curtly to her. "Thank you, Miss Granger." 

With final footsteps, Granger and Weasley left, and I was allowed to lay with my Harry. 

"I hope you don't think you're turning me into some silly pet of yours, Potter."

The questions on how I survived vanished from my mind, and true reality took place. I had my Harry, nuzzled over my chest and around my arms, that's all that simply mattered. And when Harry laughed to my words, a snort came from my nose and I could truly smile. Though marks covered my back, and my body ached every inch it moved around to acquaint Harry into his rightful position, it was perfectly fine. "Too bad, Sev, I already bought the collar."

I snorted in a second of humor and pressed a soft kiss to the top of the boys head. My eyes turned to passing students in the hallways, although they looked, none said anything. A few smiled, and a few waved, but everything seemed perfectly content with the fact that I was laying with the boy who lived. "Very funny, Potter. And I hope you don't think you're going to invade my quarters again, now that I'm back."

For the first time ever, I felt as when Harry held me closer with my words, I was truly welcomed back. Usually, when I came back from missions for Albus, he would welcome me back with a curt nod and wave, and the others would simply nod their heads in my presence; but Harry held me. "I already put all my Gryffindor stuff in their though, _Professor."_

My jaw dropped and my mouth made these silly shocked sounds, and in that instant, Harry turned to look up a me with the most jubilant eyes. "You're joking." With my words, he pressed a kiss to the bottom of my chin, and my body was flushed with nervousness and excitement; both in steady streams. I sighed contently to myself with the silence that followed, and allowed myself the time to cherish the fact that I _somehow_ survived the Dark Lord.

But all silence ended as Albus walked into the infirmary with a surprised, yet enlightened look on his face. "Ah! Severus! You live." I sneer at him in a rather friendly way and he raises an eyebrow to my look. Harry just seems to watch my chest as he pushes his head in more. "Seems I'm not the first to know that though, right Harry?"

Harry gave a laugh and nodded his head towards Albus. "I don't suppose you'll tell me all of what happened, headmaster. Given the fact you have yet to tell Harry." Albus raised a brow and walked, slowly, over towards my bed side. His lips moved into that smile that I passed through since I started teaching here, followed by his twinkle that suited his orbs clearly. Yes, this was certainly reality; no other twinkle could produce one such as the one Albus created. 

"Later, Severus." Albus's hand clapped together and he wrinkled his nose under his golden glasses. "But right now, dear boy, you should spend time with our young Harry, and cherish the moments. I'm sure for the past few days, you realized how important each one is." 

I somehow knew that answer was coming, and my arms wrapped around Harry tighter. Albus made his leave and the room, minus the clatter of footsteps by Poppy, was silent besides the soft movement of two bodies on this infirmary bed. I wouldn't question, anymore, how either of us lived. Not until Albus threw another candy heart at me, at least. Right now I would certainly just cherish the time. 

I watched as Harry's hand lazily moved over to the table that Granger set up and drew it towards the bed. That chess set that has held both our future and past together, binds us together now. He smiles innocently at me and turns the table around as he moves to the end of the bed, to offer me the white pieces. I simply shake my head and turn the chess set around with my fragile fingers.

"You can have my white pieces."

He looks at me with genuine and heartfelt eyes, offering a shy smile in return. "Thank you." My fingers reach over the chess set and even though a few pieces of the chess set clatter to the ground, my hand slips to hold Harry's cheek in place. My index finger gliding over his smooth skin, picturing the moment. My thumb stops over his bottom lip, and his mouth presses a kiss against my rough skin. 

And once again, like the few times before, a smile slips over my lips, parting both sets of candy lips to offer a shine of my teeth and a gentle, and caring smile. Lost in a daze, his eyes close to my touch and I find myself normal. I was Severus Snape, potions master at Hogwarts. I was the greasy old potion master who adored the school's savior. I was now the man who lived and loved the boy who lived.

There could be no better match.

But that wouldn't stop me from taking points from those foolish Gryffindors like mad. 

I was still Severus Snape.

And he was my Harry Potter.

****

To be continued..

One chapter to go.. 

Reviews are like fuel. They keep me going. :)


	23. x Breathing Epilogue

****

Authors Note: It's finally over. 'Red and Green' is complete. Thank you for all the support you all have given me while I was writing this tale -- and I hope I accomplished my goal: to grab your heart and bestow upon it a tale of love and sorrow. Thank you again.

****

Disclaimer: If you haven't noticed by now, this isn't mine.

****

Livejournal: - Check out my new layout based on this story, promise you'll love it.

Enjoy

___________________

****

XXIII. Breathing (Epilogue)

And so we lived.

I never found out how I survived, nonetheless killed Voldemort, besides the little gossip that traveled from the Ministry to Albus every once in a while. But nothing more then words that most likely were false. 

But I loved my Harry. As suspected, even though denied many times, Harry graduated from Hogwarts, passing all his NEWT's outstandingly well. There was no doubt about it -- he could go far. But he did not go far at all. He moved down to my quarters, at least until we both could decide where to live. We never rushed it though, we enjoyed our time. Our life. Our love.

And as if it were written down in books, Harry became Hogwarts new Dark Arts Professor. I should had of made bets on this all, it was all too common. Most people just knew that this would all happen, even though Harry denied the thought of becoming someone so great at Hogwarts. Students loved him, he was surely the best. Though, at first, he was resistant from taking the position I desired for years, it belonged to no one better. 

I never changed my sneering attitude around Hogwarts, but Harry kept me in lines with taking too many points from Gryffindor from my time. And I showed him that not all Slytherins were as bad as Malfoy was.

Lucius died when Voldemort died.

Draco went on to study the Dark Art at some foreign school that no one talked about. I just happened to overhear it on one of my trips to Knockturn Alley to pickup some potions.

Granger and Weasley married. Everyone knew they would. But as foolish Gryffindors, they acted before the thought. They never thought of how much of a future they held. Until a certain Christmas in their seventh year when they learned that love went past silly mistletoe.

It's funny how much we really know. Perhaps Trelawney wasn't that bad of a Professor.

And maybe I just simply needed love.

After five years from when Harry graduated from Hogwarts and became the new DADA Professor, we moved into a small loft right outside of Hogsmeade. It was basic knowledge that we eventually would do so. I let Harry use red in the bathroom, and he left me use green blankets for the bedroom.

We had visitors every now and then, but it was mostly our gateway from publicity.

I was somehow the man who lived.

Who loved the boy who lived.

It flooded the papers, the magazines and the books. We acted like it wasn't all happening, but we always made sure to close the blinds incase paparazzi came by to snap photos. It was annoying, but as times grew on, the photos died down. People became more focused with a free life. Away from the dark times, away from the past.

But still, Harry gave me the white pieces when we played chess. He had me a cup of tea ready after dinner, where we would sip away our paperwork and cherish the fact we had each other. I could look at Harry with the smile that I had hidden for years and get the response of love I desired. It became natural. Like a ritual. 

We always had a bowl of candy hearts in the middle of our dining room table.

We had three chess sets in a closet for back up.

There were just some memories of the past you just couldn't get rid of.

They were sometimes the only things that kept us alive.

Harry and myself got into our occasional fight here and there. Just little nitpicking. 

But his kisses healed all wounds.

His love cured my heart.

And sometimes when we played chess, and things became more passionate, the black and white chess pieces would fall to the ground in a clutter. Mismatching into each other. The two colors formed one. They formed everything that we loved for. They gave us a reason, they gave us desire. They showed us falling but getting back up from the ground. 

They showed our world.

Two colors. Black and white. But it reminded me of two other colors. Two other houses.

But houses had little meaning since there was love.

Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Red and Green.

***********

But still to this day I have yet to allow Harry to plaster up silly Gryffindor Flags around our house.

****

The End

****

Until next time - Simplicity


End file.
